Tokyo Romance
by flyingheartsandmelodies
Summary: After five years, Henry and Rika meet once again in Tokyo. Will their best friendship turn out to be something more this time?
1. Two Old Friends

**Author's Note: **This might be the last multi-chaptered fan fiction that I will ever publish. And the rest will be just full of updates such as this and the other one entitled **_When In Love_**. So, please read & review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Old Friends**

"There are things in life that you can't forget… Your friends, families and the memories that you're with them… Even though it's painful, you might not know that each pain has something meaningful inside…" Henry said while Takato was faking his attention to him. From business, their minds had gone to somewhere else.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Takato asked Henry.

"I don't know… My mind runs off to somewhere," Henry explained.

"You know… You're just hungry, Henry," Takato reminded him. "Let's go eat before you turn yourself into your sensei!"

Henry laughed while he and Takato made their way towards their canteen in the office.

Henry Wong and Takato Matsuki had moved out of Shinjuku when they were nineteen to study college. Now both twenty-three years old, the two of them were inseparable as ever even in the workplace. Their friends Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa had transferred to Kyoto due to prodding of their parents. The only tamers they have not heard were Ryo Akiyama but they knew that Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou studied also in a university not in Shinjuku. The two often wondered whatever happened to the girls.

Their topic that time was about their memories about Digimon, because Henry mentioned memories that are happy and sad. When they finished, they returned to working and now once again, sitting in their respective desks. Henry just shouted happiness because he found himself another prospective while Takato has found a few.

"Man, Henry! You're already my idol! Aside from being the resident computer engineer here… You're still also sales-talking! Because of you, I now believe in what you do! I love you, man!" Takato said as he fidgets his cellphone from his pocket.

"Easy, Takato! I'm also a guy! It's just a matter of right persuasion!" Henry assured. "Maybe next time, you can do it and by next week… we have a pitching yet to do!"

"Oh yeah! To hell with it!" Takato said as he crushes a paper then throws it in a bin.

"You're envious?!" Henry smirked.

"No. You're just greater, Henry!" Takato replied.

Henry just nodded when Takato began to change focus and saw Henry's picture with Rika, the only memory of the once striking and headstrong Digimon Queen.

"Man, I hate to admit but I kind of miss Rika…" Takato said.

"Because no one's calling you 'Gogglehead' anymore?" Henry smirked.

"Some sort of… As well as Jeri… I really haven't heard from them during the last five years." Takato admitted.

"Yeah… I also miss Rika…" Henry said as he looked at the picture of him and her. The girl who owned those precious violet eyes and auburn hair with a striking personality. Before they graduated high school, she eventually opened up but only to him, mostly. _I missed you, Rika… Where were you during those last five years?_

"I called the Katous but they only say that she's only with Rika…" Takato said. "It's my damn fault why I didn't make a move on Jeri years ago… Now, I'm missing her like crazy."

"Don't worry… Maybe after this, you can still have a chance…" Henry assured. _I wish my chance with Rika would eventually come._

"I agree, Henry…" Takato replied to his best friend. "Maybe one day, you would encounter Rika now working as a professional model!"

"I doubt that Rika will do that… The last time I talked to her, she never considered modeling as a career…" Henry mused.

"Oh well… I guess when we see Rika, that's the time we will catch up with her as a resident owner of something!" Takato replied.

Henry just laughed. But his thoughts slowly return to Rika right after that.

* * *

The day after, Jeri Katou found her best friend Rika Nonaka apparently fixing her stuff out of Ryo's condominium unit.

"You sure you're gonna move out?" Jeri asked the auburn-haired girl.

Rika Nonaka just got out of her seven-month relationship with the now twenty-five-year-old Ryo Akiyama because she found out that he was cheating on her. Worse is that, she found him in the bed with another girl.

"Do or die, Jeri Katou. It's time that Ryo and I part ways. I don't care if he keeps on screwing every girl on the road and all I know is that I had enough… Think of this, Jeri. I spent almost a year in a relationship wherein he screws girls on the side?" Rika said with bitterness shown in her voice. "Living with him will only make me remember him!"

"I agree… I told my parents that I will move today and they were happy because I will have my own house too…" Jeri said.

"That's right…" Rika said. "They will be happy…"

"Aww… I won't be in the same line as your house!" Jeri replied.

"You can visit me anytime, Jeri!" Rika assured.

"Alright, Rika!" Jeri said.

* * *

Two weeks later, when Rika went to Tokyo to move, she spent her time moving in her things. She was not with Jeri because they parted ways while moving some things.

Meanwhile, Henry was busy meandering around the block when all of a sudden, he found a young woman with auburn hair with yellow streaks moving things inside a house.

_That's strange… I remember Rika having that kind of hair… But that's impossible. Rika moving into Tokyo?_ Henry thought to himself as he saw the young woman lifting boxes and stuff.

Then his line of thought was cut when he heard another young woman calling the same young woman he was thinking about.

"RIKA! I can't believe it! We are two houses apart from each other!" the young brunette woman squealed.

"Really?!" the girl with the auburn hair asked.

"Yes! I counted it! You know what's next after this!" the brunette replied.

"No problem, Jeri!" the girl with the auburn hair replied.

"Okay, Rika!" the woman named Jeri replied.

Then it hit Henry. Not to mention he got surprised after hearing the young women's conversation, he was also shocked to learn that those two were actually Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou.

_Rika and Jeri? Here in Tokyo? _Henry thought. _Is this reality or fantasy? So that's why that auburn hair looks familiar to me…_

As he stared into the auburn-haired girl, he finally got a glimpse of her eyes. They were violet and that confirmed that she was really Rika. His heart skipped a beat after seeing the girl of his dreams, apparently who matured after five years of separation.

_I can't believe I didn't recognize her… _Henry thought again. _Well, at least, you didn't recognize her rather than be embarrassed because you mistook her for another person…_

Seeing that the moving van lifted the rest of Rika's boxes down and eventually left after everything was settled, Henry was really curious so he decided to drop by and say hello to his old friend.

Rika sweatdropped after she carried the last box away. Then she panted heavily.

"It's so tiring… Jeri's the only neighbor I know here… It's going to be harder since I'm now in a house that is not in Shinjuku…" Rika said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I really wonder what happened to Takato and Henry… They were the only ones I never heard aside from Kazu and Kenta…"

Meanwhile, Henry rang the doorbell, hoping that he could see Rika for the first time after five years.

Rika heard the doorbell and placed her box in another side. "COMING!" she said.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that a tall, handsome and blue haired young man appeared on her front door.

_It can't be! _Rika thought. _Is this Henry? He looked more handsome now…_

Seeing her agape, Henry began to chuckle in a manner that the young woman in front of him will surely recognize.

"Are you just going to stand there and gape all day?" he teased.

_He is Henry…" _Rika concluded in her mind. _I knew it!_

"Henry?" Rika asked as she recovered.

Henry laughed. "In the flesh!" he replied. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh my gosh! I-I…" Rika covered her mouth in surprise. Because of this, Rika jumped in joy and threw her arms at Henry. "Henry Wong!"

Henry smiled as Rika broke her unexpected hug. "I knew it! I knew it was you, Rika! Who could forget a girl with auburn-hair and violet eyes?" he said good-naturedly.

"I don't know but for you, you didn't! Come inside, Henry and look at the compilations of my trash!" Rika said. _I never felt so happy in my life! Just the thought of me seeing Henry made me light up like a Christmas tree! And I don't know but what I'm feeling right now seems like years!_

"So, how's it going?" Henry asked as he went inside.

"Well, Jeri and I moved here out of a condominium… The landlord was such a dork." Rika replied bitterly. The mention of the condominium sent her anger up to her head. "I told my mother about this and she's okay with it…"

"How's Mrs. Nonaka? And Grandma Seiko?" Henry asked as he sat in the dusted couch.

"Don't sit there! It's dusty there!" Rika warned but the iciness was still constant.

"Nah! I don't mind!" Henry said. "So, how are your guardians?"

"Mom's in Shinjuku along with Grandma… But my mother works in the production so she rarely stays at home… Next month, she'll be staying with me here…" Rika replied. "How about you?"

"Well, we were already here in Tokyo when we were nineteen because we studied college here," Henry said. "Takato and I are also living here… He just lives two houses away as mine…"

Rika just nodded. "If I tell this to Jeri then she will spend the rest of the day squealing!" she groaned.

"You're right!" Henry chuckled. "How's Jeri by the way?"

"She's fine… She has considered living in an apartment two houses away from mine…" Rika replied. "Anyway, I gotta go clean up… This house may be small but it's quite dusty!"

Henry rose and offered to help Rika. "I'll help you… This would be my informal welcome gift to the headstrong tamer I knew since we're kids!" He winked.

Rika glanced at the number of boxes. "Fine. I could use some help anyway." She said.

Henry flexed his arms. When Rika saw this, she unconsciously admired Henry's muscles which were strengthened by his years of Kung-Fu, Tai Chi as well as other forms of martial arts. She could easily tell that he grew stronger after five years.

"So, you've been working out?" she asked as she lifted another box to her room.

"No… I don't consider myself as a gym buff… Remember me as the fighting pacifist?" Henry replied with a laugh.

"Oh right!" Rika replied. "Sorry."

Henry just smiled. Then, he saw that Rika could carry two boxes and he was surprised.

"You must be working out!" he insisted.

"Not my thing. I don't work out… This happened to be my figure from the time I graduated high school!" Rika retorted.

"So, you must be working, eh?" Henry asked as he placed another box in another room.

"Yeah. For two years straight already…" Rika replied dully.

"Where though?" Henry inquired.

"You know the advertising company down the road? The Tokyo Ad Company? There." Rika said with no interest in her voice. Work had been tremendous stress for her ever since. "How about you?"

"Tokyo Corporation…" Henry replied.

"Still into computers?" Rika asked again.

"Yeah…" Henry said. _I didn't imagine that she still remembers all my interests!_

"Wow… What about Takato? You mentioned that you and him are at the same street, right?" Rika asked coolly.

"Yeah… He's at the same work as mine… Only in the business… But I also do sales!" Henry said.

"Multitasker, aren't we?" Rika smirked.

"Yeah… But it pays a lot… Though double the stress…" Henry replied dully.

As they were conversing while moving the box in order, the once empty house was now full of Rika's stuff.

"Well, all it needs is general cleaning!" Rika replied as she dusted her hands off. "I'll just do it tomorrow… Anyway, thanks a lot, Henry!"

"No problem… It's just pleasant for me to see my old friend once again…" Henry smiled. "And if you want to call me or message me, here are my numbers."

He wrote his numbers in a paper pad that stood in a nearby table.

"Thanks…" Rika said, not knowing what to say next.

"You're welcome!" Henry said. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…" Rika said. "I will…"

Then Henry left the house with Rika now in state of shock. She closed their door and looked again at Henry's numbers.

_Henry… _Rika thought. _It's really good to see you again…_

* * *

That night, Takato went to Henry's house. He found Henry thinking to himself.

"Hello! Earth to Henry!" he waved at Henry's face.

"Whaaa? Takato?! What are you doing here?" he asked his magenta-eyed friend.

"I came to drop by… Do you remember we're going to have a punch just the two of us?" Takato reminded.

"Oh yeah! By the way, Takato, I have some secret to spill…" Henry said as he motioned Takato to sit down.

"What is it, Henry?" Takato asked.

"I saw Rika and Jeri moving into our neighborhood a while ago… Of course, I engaged into a conversation with Rika…" Henry recalled.

"What is she looking like?" Takato asked. "How is she?"

"Still the same but became more beautiful today…" Henry said. "I thought she was working out because her figure is slim…"

"Oh… What about Jeri?" Takato asked.

"I didn't notice Jeri… I was busy walking a while ago when I heard the two of them speaking excitedly because they just moved houses…" Henry stated as he got a glass and drank punch.

"Maybe I should see Jeri…" Takato asked.

"Yeah. You better be!" Henry laughed.

* * *

Rika and Jeri had dinner at Rika's house. The two were chattering about their experiences today.

"I met Henry… And he looked… more handsome than before." Rika commented.

"If Henry's here, what could have happened to Takato?" Jeri asked. "Hmmm…"

"I don't know… Maybe Takato would be glad to see you…" Rika replied.

"I hope so!" Jeri said as she ate her tempura.

* * *

The next day, Rika was done cleaning her entire house when somebody rang the doorbell.

"Damn!" Rika said.

She was about to curse when she opened the door and found Henry again outside.

"What the… Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing… Just dropping by. So, you're spring cleaning, huh?" Henry replied.

"Yeah… I need it…" Rika replied. "I was just done…"

"Anyway, you want to go have lunch later?" Henry offered.

Rika seemed reluctant to accept his offer. "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"No…" Henry replied with a smile. "Just want to get to know each other over again… We haven't talked or contacted each other during the years…"

"I see… and I'm going with yes." Rika replied. "I'll go take a bath first."

Henry noticed the living room table that had a picture of Rika and a guy. He recognized the guy as Ryo Akiyama, the so-called "suitor" of Rika Nonaka way back in high school.

"Did Ryo become your first boyfriend?" Henry asked.

"Yeah!" Rika's face wore a look of disgust. "My first and horrible boyfriend!"

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to bore you with details later… Right now, I need a bath!" Rika replied.

"You sure do!" Henry teased.

"HEY!" Rika replied.

Henry waited for around thirty minutes for Rika. Then after a moment, a young woman clad in a red blouse and black pants and a pair of sandals appeared. She had her hair down but Henry got used to it.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as she locked her house.

"Just the downtown restaurant…" Henry said as he led her to his car.

Rika just nodded. Then, awkward silence followed as she and Henry made their way across downtown Tokyo. A few minutes later, they were in the restaurant Henry has been telling her.

They went inside and found a table for two. Henry and Rika sat down. After the waitress took their orders, they began a conversation.

"So, what happened between you and Ryo?" Henry asked.

"Well… I allowed the relationship when I was twenty-two… He was twenty-four at that time… But despite everything I did for him, he still managed to cheat on me… and to think I even found him screwing another girl… The hell with him! That's why I broke up with him just a month ago; Jeri and I left the condo and eventually moved out here in Tokyo." Rika said, with her bitterness and a tear came through her cheek.

Henry saw her tear flowing and he held Rika's face and rubbed the tear away.

Sensing that Henry was holding her face already, Rika turned a shade of pink and was embarrassed for him seeing her cry. But she knew Henry was used to her already because they had been best of friends before they split up after high school graduation.

"I'm sorry, Henry… For crying like this…" Rika said as he let go of her face.

"You have a right to cry… You loved him but he only loved you on the outside… Just don't cry… I hate to see you unhappy…" Henry assured her.

Rika gave a reluctant smile and eventually regained her composure.

"What about you, Henry? Have you been in a relationship?" she asked him.

"No… I haven't for the past five years…" Henry answered.

"You really freak me out with that!" Rika replied. "You, the eligible bachelor of Shinjuku and Tokyo, are single?!"

Henry just laughed. _How freaky was I? More than that, she'll be totally freaked out if she finds out that I was waiting for her all along… _he thought. "Yes, I am single and I am proud of that!" he declared.

Rika immediately laughed and that caught Henry off-guard. _That's funny… He's still single… When I first saw him yesterday, I thought he was already in a relationship! _she thought.

"What's funny?" Henry asked, cocking an eyebrow. "For one minute, you just cried over Ryo and the next, you're now laughing because of me?"

"Nothing… I can't imagine that girls all over the school drool over you and yet, you're still a twenty-three-year-old virgin?!" Rika teased.

"Why not? Is it bad to be single at twenty-three?" Henry grinned.

"No. Not at all! You're just an exception!" Rika explained. _But then again, you're still captivated by the pacifist Henry Wong…_

"Thank you. If you consider me as rare!" Henry winked and Rika just laughed.

Then their orders came and the two began to eat. They ate their food as slowly as they can and when they finished, Henry asked for the bill and paid it. After dropping Rika off, he was happy that he made her smile a bit because of the joke about him being single and virgin at twenty-three.

_She somehow looked sad when we talked about Ryo a while ago… But then again, who are you fooling, Henry Wong, if you're still bugged by your__ liking for Rika Nonaka? _Henry thought to himself and turned on his computer. _  
_

* * *

Please, read and review. Thanks! :)


	2. Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the favorites and some reviews. By the way, I'm updating this fanfiction with of course, another chapter. This is Chapter 2. Read it so you can get how the storyline goes. Pairings will be of course, Jenruki and bits of Jurato.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lesson Number One**

The next day, Rika arrived at her work when she saw Jeri piling papers already at her desk.

"Rika! I'm so happy that I met Takato yesterday!" Jeri said excitedly.

"Well, imagine that!" Rika said sarcastically.

"How about you and Henry?" Jeri asked.

"We just ate lunch yesterday… And Jeri Katou, do not turn on your green mind because it's definitely not a date!" Rika pressed because she knew her friend's tendencies.

"I'm not green minded!" Jeri protested to Rika. "Just a dreamy person, Rika!"

Rika just laughed while she sat on her desk, doing her usual job for the next two hours.

"Nonaka!" Rika heard her boss call at her desk.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Rika could not become icy at this point because her boss is even icier than she was.

"Just continue your hardwork… Who knows? You could be promoted as the next account executive here?" her boss or known as Mrs. Hayashi replied.

"T-Thanks, Ma'am!" Rika smiled. _Yes! At least she did not go volcano for the first time!_

"You're welcome, Rika!" Mrs. Hayashi simply replied.

Then the next hours proved to be hectic and stressful for Rika so she had gone from eight until six in the evening. Jeri was also with her because she had to work overtime to make up for the number of days she had reported for a different field two weeks ago.

"Anyway, Rika, I have to go see my cousin Tamiko, alright? Take care!" Jeri said as she bid Rika goodbye.

"Sure, Jeri! You too!" Rika said.

While Rika was walking to a terminal, she felt that someone is following her. When she turned around, the man ran and grabbed her bag.

"HELP! HELP!" Rika cried out as she ran with her flat shoes.

It just happened that Henry was just in the front of their building. He saw Rika running and chasing a man taller than her.

"HELP! SOMEONE GOT MY BAG!" Rika cried out. _When I was eighteen, I lost my cellphone. Now I can't bear to lose anything right now!_

When Henry heard this, he ran as well. Because of Henry's speed, he eventually caught up with the thief and gave the bag to Rika. Unfortunately, the man stood up and took Rika with a knife nearly running against her neck.

"HENRY! HELP ME!" Rika almost shouted nervously because the blade was just a mere inch from her neck.

"You make one more move, this lady gets it!" the thief threatened as the knife was still in its constant position.

Henry did not know what to do. Until he had an idea, he distracted the thief by throwing money and with that, the thief let Rika go. With the thief completely distracted, he began demonstrating his martial arts skills and eventually weakening the thief and he called the security. When security personnel arrived, Henry brought the man to them and he was led away. Rika picked up the money and gave it to Henry.

"Henry?" Rika said as she felt her neck from being held by the thief tightly.

"Rika, are you alright?" Henry asked her, with grey eyes full of concern.

"Yeah… I don't know what happened if you didn't come and save me…" Rika said. "Thank you."

Henry nodded. "You're going home at this time of night?" he asked.

"Yeah… Jeri wasn't with me… But she went overtime the same as I did…" Rika explained.

"I'll drive you home… You nearly got killed a while ago…" Henry said and his tone was full of anxiousness and worry. "Let's go to the carpark…"

"Maybe I deserved that…" Rika replied while following him. "I've been living my whole life in misery and nothing good comes with it…"

"Don't say that! You deserve to live… If you die, your loved ones will be depressed as well as your friends…" Henry said as he led Rika inside and started his car. _I will die if you die, Rika… You're important to me, more than you ever knew…_

Rika grew silent at that point. It was Henry who she considered her mentor and now he had become her savior. The silence between the two was deafening and because they could say nothing after what happened earlier.

"By the way, Rika, what do you do in your work?" Henry asked, because he knew that Rika was not really a chatterbox unless he starts the conversation.

"I'm an executive assistant at that advertising company… How about you?" Rika replied.

"I think I mentioned this… Computer engineer and sales at the same time…" Henry added.

"Oh, sorry…" Rika replied. _I'm getting dumber now that Henry saved me…_ "Anyway, Henry… What about your family? You never told me about them the last time."

"Oh them? Dad's still working… He loves his job in Hypnos… He wants me someday that I return to Shinjuku and work there… Mom, still at home… Rinchei, now married and has one child… Jaarin, engaged to be married soon… and Suzie, now studying in a university in Shinjuku…" Henry went on.

"And you, the Jurassic Virgin!" Rika added Henry to his family, her humor restored.

"You could say that again, Rika…" Henry just laughed. "So, do you want to eat dinner or what?"

Rika now became uncomfortable with eating in the company of Henry for the second time. "Why do you keep on asking me out, Wong?" she asked.

"I'm not asking you out, Nonaka…" he rode on Rika calling him by last name. "I find your companionship amusing, if you must know."

Rika's violet eyes popped. "Really? You find a girl with an icy attitude still amusing to be with? I don't know how you got that large sense of humor, Wong, but I think I like it!" She said.

"Of course! I've got used to you already, Rika…" He jested once again.

Rika just giggled at Henry's wisecracks. Until now, she could not believe how Henry could put up so much with her and she felt like she had known him for a century.

"So, what's your answer, Miss Nonaka?" Henry asked. "Is it a YES or a NO?"

"Alright. I'm going with you. I admit it, I hate being lonely in my house…" Rika said.

"Very well!" Henry said as he stepped on his brakes once again.

A few minutes after, they were now in front of a restaurant and they ate for an hour. Mostly, they had been chattering like mad as if nothing happened in the street a while ago.

"I wonder what if I didn't meet you and Takato?" Rika asked as she drank her water.

"Most likely, you will grow up with no control of your Digimon who likes fighting!" Henry said.

"Yeah… I am a fighter… And now, I'm a sore loser…" Rika said idly. "I can't help myself being overpowered by that thief a while ago… My bag had so many memories I keep and I could not afford to lose it."

"You're not a loser… Everyone can be a loser…" Henry said with an idyllic in his tone.

"And you remember that there are battles worth fighting?" Rika reminded.

"Yeah… I'm just doing more harm because of just words…" Henry replied.

"But anyhow, speaking of fighting, thank you for saving my life… again…" Rika said with sincere gratefulness.

Henry gently tapped her hand. "You're welcome…" He said with a smile.

Rika felt discomfort with Henry's hand on hers. She then realized she was blushing.

Right after that, they left the restaurant. Henry dropped off Rika, just like the last time.

"Good night, Henry…" Rika managed to say.

"Good night, Rika. Take care, will you?" Henry said as he led her inside.

"Of course!" Rika replied and with that, Henry stepped on his black car and sped away. Now that he is out of sight, she felt herself turn red. She felt the cool breeze blow through her hair and her face.

She eventually went inside her house, climbed up to her room and eventually changed her clothes. She definitely could not forget what happened: the hair-pulling incident wherein she was near a knife and with her dining out with Henry once again.

_Why am I feeling like this? Why do I enjoy Henry's company? I didn't feel this way when Ryo and I used to be a couple… He even treated me like I wasn't his girlfriend and I was just a decoration to him… But I'm glad it's over… He can go to hell for all I care. But with Henry, he's almost my guardian angel… I don't know why he is so kind to me… Maybe I feel this way because I miss someone who could see through me… and still, I don't know how he does that…" _she thought._ Why am I thinking about this? I should get sleep because still have work tomorrow._

* * *

At Henry's bachelor pad, he could not help but smile even though his body became sore after beating up the thief that almost took Rika's life away.

_Don't worry, Rika… Always remember that I'll be right here with you… No matter what happens… _Henry thought to himself. _You will never be lonely again… I promise._

He remembered that he used to like Rika when they were in high school but never had the guts to tell her so. Now that he found her again, he realized that his feelings for her eventually turned into love. But unfortunately, he was afraid to hurt her if he tells her that because she just got out of a painful relationship, so he will wait for it just to happen.

Just as his thoughts about her were supposed to drown him, he eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Rika is now ready for work again, most likely because she gained an inspiration to live. She eventually saw Jeri, her best friend who always smiles even when stressed.

"Oh my, Rika! Remember the time I used to be Hayashi's puppet? Now, I have my own arms and legs!" Jeri sneered.

"Be careful what you insult, Katou… You'll be living with me if that happens!" Rika warned.

Rika's sentence meant that if Jeri continues to insult Mrs. Hayashi, Jeri will eventually get fired and live inside Rika's house.

"Hayashi-san is hiring already…" one girl named Izumi Orimoto said to Rika.

"So that's why I met so many employees outside!" Jeri wondered.

"This is going to be fun!" Rika said smirking.

When Rika reported at her desk again, she was surprised that she had a package with a note containing:

**_"Hey Ri, _**

**_Please show this advertisement for us… I wanted to make most of my public relations and sales. Thanks! :)_**

**_~ Henry"_**

"Who's that?" Jeri taunted Rika.

"Henry…" Rika replied simply. "He's placing an advertisement for his company… Anyway, I'm gonna do this… He has done so much for me and I'm in debt with him."

"Like what?" Jeri asked, somehow interested.

"Do you remember when you left me yesterday when we got out at six? A thief nearly took my life and Henry saved me… if it wasn't for him, I'd be probably dead because of a slashed neck." Rika explained.

"I didn't like the part wherein your neck was nearly slashed… But him saving you? That's so sweet!" Jeri said and began to become giddy.

"Don't press it, Jeri… I'm not ready to be in a relationship for now!" Rika replied firmly.

"I understand!" Jeri said. "But you got yourself a knight in shining armor! Henry's just the right knight for you. He's handsome."

"Do you find Takato as Gallantmon as your knight in shining armor?" Rika returned.

"Definitely!" Jeri said dreamily.

Then Mrs. Hayashi interrupted the two girls and began to interrogate Rika. "Miss Nonaka, since we covered your mother for last month's issue… You're going to interview Naomi Kiryuu for our latest issue…"

"But Ma'am, is that the office in the other side of Tokyo? I can't file an LOA for that today!" Rika protested.

"You're excused… Besides, your interview would be the equivalent of the hours you're working on!" Mrs. Hayashi replied, hoping that Rika Nonaka will accede.

Rika instantly thought on how she could get to the other side of Tokyo. Then she remembered the numbers that Henry gave her. Maybe she could use them now.

"Alright, Ma'am!" Rika replied. "I'll do it."

"Good, Miss Nonaka!" Mrs. Hayashi replied.

Rika immediately returned to her desk, fidgeted her phone quickly and dialed Henry's number.

"Come on, Wong! I hope you can answer me!" Rika replied impatiently to her phone. "I know you're busy but you can't keep your phone ringing!"

Meanwhile, Henry has just finished transacting businesses and was now waiting for his boss' signal to encode when his phone rang.

_Unknown number, huh? _Wh_o could this be? _Henry thought and began to acknowledge the call. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Henry! It's me, Rika!" _the voice from the other line replied. _"I was wondering if you're free at 3?"_

Henry grinned. "So you're the one asking me out then?" he said.

_"Don't be thick, Wong… I'm not asking you out… I was wondering if you can accompany me to the other side of Tokyo this 3 in the afternoon under Naomi Kiryuu."_

Henry immediately remembered that he is also going there at the same time as Rika when Takato told him about their boss' plan in the sales with the person Rika will interview later on.

"I will… It must be coincidence that I will also go there later…" Henry said.

_"Coincidence indeed, Henry Wong… So, you're willing to accompany me?" _Rika asked.

"Of course, I will!" Henry chuckled. "So, I'll see you later?"

_"I guess so… Bye!" _Rika said and she put down her cellphone.

Henry just laughed as he put his phone down. Takato began to wonder if his friend is really himself or what.

"Henry, are you sure that you're okay?" Takato wondered.

"Of course, I am! What do you think?" Henry replied.

"You're getting weird, day by day, Henry!" Takato shook his head.

"Not as weird as you, Takato!" said Henry and laughed.

Rika secretly smirked as she finally got a friend to accompany her to the other side of Tokyo for the interview. Jeri caught Rika's grin.

"So, who did you call?" Jeri asked. "And what's with the smile?"

"I could say that I already have a chauffeur to Naomi Kiryuu!" Rika smirked.

"And who are you going with?" Jeri asked.

"Henry…" Rika replied simply.

"If something romantic happens between you and Henry, you owe me a yen!" Jeri teased.

"And if nothing happens?" Rika returned Jeri's teases.

"I owe you a yen!" Jeri replied with a laugh.

"Good… At least we understood each other!" Rika smiled.

"But Rika, have you opened the package from Henry?" asked Jeri whose eyes had been laid on the package sitting at Rika's desk.

Rika's focus returned back to the package Henry gave her along with the note. When she opened it, she found that a picture of her and the other tamers in a small notebook planner.

"Wow…" Rika could not take off her eyes.

"That's us… When we were twelve!" Jeri replied.

"I know… Henry's good in compiling pictures!" Rika replied.

"Gift number one… Planner. The next thing is rose… Then chocolates…" Jeri said dreamily. "Then, in two years, it will be a ring!"

"Enough of your hopeless romanticism, Katou!" Rika replied, now turning red.

"Whatever you say, Nonaka!" Jeri replied and eventually left Rika. "I'm going back to work!"

When Jeri left her, Rika held her hand in the planner and mumbled. "Henry…"

Then Rika returned back to what she is doing and busied herself until she leaves at exactly three in the afternoon.

* * *

After a few hours later, Rika was set to leave her building, carrying her bag with her.

"Rika, you're lucky that you're getting close to Naomi Kiryuu!" Jeri said. "Give her my regards!"

"Sure I will, Jeri!" said Rika as she left her cubicle and got out of the office and rode the elevator down.

When she rode the elevator down, she received a call from Henry.

_"Hey, Rika? I think I might get late so you won't mind if you would like to stay in my office for a while?" _Henry said. _"Just to keep your sanity?"_

"Whatever you say, Henry." Rika replied dully. _Me going up at his building, the hell with it!_

Rika went down at the elevator, reached the ground, and eventually went into Henry's building. She easily knew it because that was where she saw Henry when she was nearly attacked by a thief yesterday. When she reached the receptionist, she began to act more refined.

"Good afternoon. Is Mr. Henry Wong here?" she asked.

"Yes, he is… Are you here for a visit?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah… Visit." Rika replied dully. _3:05, Henry Wong… Don't make it 3:30… You even told me you also have work on the other side of Tokyo!_

"Okay! You can see him… Mr. Henry's Wong actually on the 3rd floor…" the receptionist replied.

"Alright. Thanks!" Rika replied, taking a card that was marked VISITOR with her.

Rika took the elevator up and instantly found the office where Henry was in. She first saw Takato who was just on his way.

"Hey Goggles! Where's Blue Hair?" she asked crisply. She again used the same nickname for Takato.

"You mean Henry?!" Takato chuckled. "I'll drive you to him."

"Thanks, Takato!" Rika replied.

Takato and Rika made their way towards Henry's desk. "Hey, Henry! Look what the cat dragged in!" Takato said.

Henry just grinned at the sight of Rika. "Hey, Rika! Why don't you have a seat?" he offered.

"Nah! No thanks! I've had enough sitting for the past six hours!" Rika refused.

Then they noticed a girl with a flirty voice. "HENRY! DAICHI-SAN IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Okay… I'm on my way!" Henry said. "Excuse me, Rika."

Just as Henry left, the girl with the flirty voice asked Rika. "Excuse me! Are you Henry's girlfriend?"

"No? Why?" Rika asked, surprised that she had been mistaken for Henry's girlfriend.

"Don't flirt with MY man!" she retorted.

"Oh I won't flirt with Henry… Remember that! Because, he has so many ladies in Shinjuku so that's why I would not want to add up to his girls…" Rika snapped sarcastically. "He even has ladies in China, for your information!"

The flirty girl got shocked at Rika's remark, leaving Takato trying his best to stifle his laughing and Henry, who just arrived, surprised.

"Ri, I'm all set to go… What about you?" Henry asked.

"Same here… Can we leave now? Naomi might probably slash my neck if I show up late!" Rika replied sarcastically and went out of the office.

"Okay! Bye, guys! Takato, you cover up my desk for me, okay?" Henry said as he followed her.

Henry and Rika went down the building and eventually they rode in Henry's car. Rika was very irritated and it had something to do with the flirty girl but she did not wish that Henry to know because he had been reading her like a book ever since they met this week. Before Rika knew it, she fell asleep. Henry looked to see Rika in peace whenever she is asleep at least, not violent.

Henry knew the office of Naomi Kiryuu because his boss was a confederate of her and she is also the person he also wanted to see. When they arrived, he shook Rika up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We're now here!" Henry teased.

Rika immediately sprung to reality and took her pen and paper with her. She went out of the car and went to the receptionist, the same thing she did in Henry's office. After doing so and acquiring two visitor cards, they head to Naomi Kiryuu's office.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am Kiryuu? This is Rika Nonaka from Tokyo Advertising Company… Is it alright if we could conduct an interview for our magazine?" Rika said with courtesy.

The older woman smiled. "Certainly. You're Rumiko Nonaka's daughter, aren't you?" she said and the auburn-haired girl just nodded her head.

Henry saw how Rika interviewed the woman like a professional and it struck him that she must be taking her job very well. Rika was surprised that love was the reason why the older woman persevered harder than usual and figured out that she somehow got similar to her interviewee because she had been a workaholic since she and Ryo broke up.

"Want to know why there are a lot of businesswomen? Trauma or something that happened in their lives and they're forced to start again. I'm not saying that you should experience all hardships in love-life but the thing is: you should learn to love people around you along with work. Because you may never know that the person next to you is the right one just for you."

Henry and Rika became silent after they heard those words. After getting much needed information from the woman, Rika formally ended the interview and it was Henry's turn to interview the older woman for their sales in their company. Right after Henry ended his business, they bid the woman goodbye and started their journey to Tokyo.

"What did the woman mean by the one next to you is the one right for you?" Henry mused.

"I don't know, Henry… But I think it's just a phrase… Even the woman also believed in destiny…" Rika replied dully. "I'm going home now… I'm really tired… Jeri and I were filing and filing and filing all day… I'm glad I just escaped my horrible desk…"

"Why was your blood boiling with my assistant?" Henry asked Rika about what she did.

"My blood's not boiling, you big goof! But, she's so crazy about you! But I told her that you have many women especially in Shinjuku!" Rika replied. "I also added that you have ladies in China so that she could shut up her loud mouth and pretend that you're her property."

Henry just laughed and they were slowly journeying back to their side in Tokyo.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! What do you want to see next? Before that, please read and review. :)


	3. Probabilities

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the quick updating. Due to updating the other story, I forgot that this Chapter was finished already so I decided to publish it already. Ain't it great, huh? Anyway, thanks also for the reviews. This is Chapter 3. And to reiterate, it's still Jenruki and Jurato.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Probabilities**

That evening, Rika arrived home and slopped herself into her couch. She felt tired and it was a good thing that she escaped at three in order for her interview with Naomi Kiryuu to take place. Then, she heard her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" Rika said.

_"Sweety! It's Mom!" _It was Rumiko Nonaka who was on the other line.

"Mom! Why'd you call?" Rika asked.

_"Well… I just want to ask if you're okay! How's your new house? Did you get along with your new neighbors? Do you need some extra money to cover for the house?"_ Rumiko asked with full of consequent questions.

"Number One, I am fine… Number Two, my house is fine… And you won't believe with Number Three!" Rika said, faking interest in her tone.

_"What?" _Mrs. Nonaka said clearly.

"Henry's living in the same area as I am… He lives two streets away from me!" Rika replied.

_"That's wonderful, Rika! Maybe you can have a better chance at love with Henry this time!" _Rumiko Nonaka squealed, much to Rika's expectation.

"Mom! Do you want to hear Number Four or you'll just stand there and squeal all day?" Rika retorted.

_"Oh, sorry, Rika! What's Number Four?"_ Mrs. Nonaka asked.

"I think I might need money for the house… I think almost spent it all… Won't you mind?" Rika said.

_"Don't worry! I'll ring the money to you then you get it, okay?"_

"Yes, Mom…" Rika replied. "Anyway, is Grandma there?"

_"Yes, dear!" _said Rumiko. Then Rika hears a _'Mom! Rika wants to talk to you'_.

Rika waited on the phone for a couple of minutes then she heard her grandmother say. _"Rika! It's good to hear from you again!_ _How are you there in Tokyo?"_

"I'm fine… I'm adjusting to being a homey person…" Rika said dully.

_"That's alright, dear. It's natural for a newly moved person to feel alone!"_ Grandma Seiko advised. _"Now that you're house is no longer a condo unit, you know?"_

"I know… But it still sounds new to me."

_"Well, don't worry! You'll get used to it as time passes!" _Grandma Seiko added.

"I hope that I'll get used to it. Hehe! Anyway, I gotta go now! I'm going to get busy with the house," Rika said. "Take care, Grandma!"

_"You too, dear! Take care of yourself! I know how independent you are now but your mother and I are always thinking of you," _Grandma Seiko said._ "Bye!"_

"Bye!" Rika said and after that, she hung the phone.

Then, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she found Takato standing there.

"'Gogglehead'! I mean, Takato! What brings you here?" Rika asked.

"Hi, Rika!" Takato said. "Do you know where Jeri's house is?"

"Jeri lives two houses away from mine… but we occupy the same line," Rika answered and she noticed Takato holding roses for Jeri. "You still haven't changed, Matsuki! You're still a love-sick idiot for Jeri!"

"I know… But this time, I'll get a chance to score with her!" Takato grinned.

"Oh well, Takato. Good luck!" Rika said. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Nothing… And by the way, Henry also sent me to check you out!" Takato declared.

"That blue haired man always puts people before himself! Tell your boss Henry that I'm still alive…" Rika smirked.

"Okay! That will reach him!" Takato said, chuckling. "Anyway, thanks a lot and have a nice day! I mean, night!"

"Yeah, yeah! No problem!" Rika said as she closed the door. _Oh my gosh! Henry! I forgot to thank him with the package he gave me! Anyway, I did him also a favor…_

She then dialed Henry's cellphone number. As expected, his phone was only ringing for around five minutes.

"If you don't answer this, Wong… I'm gonna put this down at the next minute!" Rika groaned.

Then, Henry answered the phone._ "Rika! What's up?" _he asked.

"Nothing… Just wanna say thanks… for the planner you gave me…" Rika said slowly. _Damn it, Nonaka! It's just Henry Wong! Nothing crappy will stop you from this one! Just think that what you said to that flirty girl about Henry having so many women in Tokyo and in Shinjuku was indeed true!_

_"Oh that? Hehe! Sure. Don't worry about it. By the way, did you read the note?"_

"Yeah! I read the note. I just did it right before I left the office."

_"Thank you very much, Ri. I knew I could count on you." _Henry began to laugh.

"Yeah! That's what old friends are for, remember?" Rika countered proudly. "Henry, just to remind you… Just because you saved me from a near-death experience doesn't mean that you should always have to check on me, okay? I can live on my own now…"

_"I know… That's because you're my best friend since high school… I should always check on you and protect you."_

"Wow, that's serious! And, thanks so much, Henry Wong!" Rika replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I got to go now, Wong. I'll just see you sometime and somewhere!" and she hung up the phone.

Henry was just laughing when Rika ended her call. "Still the spunky Rika Nonaka I knew since we're kids…" he mused.

* * *

Takato made his way to Jeri's apartment. He found the brunette just about to enter the door.

"Psst! Hey, Jeri!" Takato called. He was trying his best not to accidentally show the flowers.

Jeri turned around and saw Takato. The next moment, she squealed with happiness.

"Takato? What are you doing here?" Jeri asked, quite surprised.

"Visiting! What does it look like?" Takato said sheepishly.

"Nothing… It's just funny because you knew my apartment yet I didn't tell it to you!" Jeri replied.

"Well, let's say I've got some good sources!" Takato spoke with a cocky grin.

_Rika must have told Takato where I live. But I don't mind… She indeed made a good job on that! _Jeri thought. "Come inside, Takato!" she finally said.

Takato went inside as he followed Jeri. He could not help but be mesmerized by the changes that happened to Jeri as she turned out to be more beautiful as ever.

"You want coffee or juice?" Jeri offered.

"I'll just take juice…" Takato said. "Anyway, Jeri?"

"Yeah?" the female brunette said.

Takato gave the roses to Jeri as he said. "For you…" he said.

Jeri could not help but blush at the roses given by Takato. "Oh… Thank you, Takato!" she said.

"Say, how's things?" Takato asked. "We only talked about random stuff last time but we forgot our personal stories as well…"

"Well, I'm good… Working my butt off from eight to five but recently became eight to six…" Jeri replied. "Overtime pressures just keep me and Rika busy!"

"That's nice… You love your work?" Takato continued.

"Of course, Takato! Writing has been my hobby since we're in teenage years!" Jeri chuckled. "That's why I was persuaded by Rika into working with her… My writing skills… How about you?"

"Well, I'm into sales with Henry… But he's also part of the computer division so he's a lot busier than I do." Takato replied.

"That's amazing! It seems like five years ago we're like kids and now, we're now in a new phase of a development that needed our energies complete!" Jeri mused. She still wondered how she got through those last five years with Rika only as her best friend and until now.

"Yeah! I can't believe it myself…" Takato wondered. _Oh Jeri, if only you knew how my feelings stayed constant for you… It's just my fault why I didn't get to say it to you._

Then the two of them chatted in the living room for minutes.

* * *

The next day, Rika and Jeri went to their office simultaneously. But what they saw on their desk was unexpected. There were no piles of papers to do!

"Rika? Do I see what I think I see?" Jeri asked. She could not believe her eyes.

"Yes, Jeri… We're not bombarded with papers anymore!" Rika replied. "What happened?"

Mrs. Hayashi went on cue. "Hello, Rika and Jeri! You see, the papers are now finished and they're hitting the press… So, hats off because you did a great job!" she said.

Rika and Jeri just shrugged but deep inside, they were happy now that there will be no more stress to do. They sat in their respective desks right after.

"Rika, did you tell Takato where I live?" Jeri inquired.

"Yes. I told him. He looks pleading when he want to know where you are!" Rika answered. "So, how did things go?"

"Well, just exchange pleasantries… then, he gave me roses! Isn't that sweet?" Jeri said giddily.

"Sweet?! More like sappy!" Rika replied dully.

"Are you still mad about your relationship with Ryo?" Jeri asked her friend, now worried.

"No… You know me about that, Jeri! I don't like being mushy in public!" Rika protested.

"Hmm… If I must know, someone from our friends might give that to you!" Jeri teased. "Well, anyway, changing the subject, how did things go with that woman you interviewed?"

"Nothing except that she made me interested in one line of hers. She said that the person next to you will be the person right one for you…" Rika replied. "I began to wonder what that is…"

"Wow! Interesting!" Jeri remarked.

"I don't know, Jeri… Things are mixing up and don't work the way they are supposed to be," Rika replied.

"Don't worry, Rika! You'll get through that!" Jeri encouraged. "But I can't believe that Naomi Kiryuu believes in destiny!"

"Neither did I!" Rika replied while writing up her narrative.

* * *

In the office, Takato now saw a serious-looking Henry sitting in his desk.

"Hey, Henry! Guess what?" Takato beamed.

"Yeah?" Henry asked.

"I now know where Jeri lives!" Takato replied. "Thanks to Rika, I got to see Jeri last night!"

"Congratulations, Takato Matsuki! You just won a free girl named Jeri!" Henry countered.

"Anyway, why don't you just make a move on Rika? She's single!" Takato grinned.

"I don't know if Rika would want to… Besides, I know that she's not interested in a relationship after she and Ryo broke up," Henry replied.

"She used to date Ryo Akiyama? The Digimon King?" Takato asked. "Jeri didn't tell that to me when I dropped by her apartment last night."

"Rika never discloses her past relationship very much. And, yeah… They used to date… For seven months… Then she found out he was cheating on her, so she split up with him…" Henry replied.

"That's so sad… No wonder why she looked bitter when I saw her last night," Takato mused.

"Yeah… You're very lucky if you found her smiling even though she's still hurt!" Henry replied.

Takato just nodded and returned to working on his table.

That morning, Rika found herself in a phone call with another old friend, Alice McCoy.

_"Hey, Rika! It's me, Alice!"_ the voice on the other line said. _"How's it going?"_

"Alice McCoy? Wow! You're damn lucky that you found my office number…" Rika answered.

_"I know, right? Anyway, you're working in advertising, huh?"_ Alice said in a chirpy tone.

"Yeah… Why?" Rika just answered dully.

_"Well… I will just place an ad for our company as well… Remember Hypnos?"_

"You're working there?!" Rika's eyes went wide as she said that.

_"Yeah… I'm the assistant to the new programmers! I saw Mr. Wong here and he told me that Henry is in Tokyo… and that gave me an idea that you're in Tokyo as well…"_

"Yeah, he's here… What about Hypnos?" Rika asked, feigning interest in the company that created Digimon years ago.

_"Well, they're just looking for experts in graphic design… I know you love them, Rika and you can't refuse me on this one!"_

"Fine! Maybe I could use the services of Henry Wong with computers…" Rika said. "Anything else, McCoy?"

_"Nothing, Nonaka! Anyway, I need to go… Yamaki is still the boss so I can't be caught calling for nothing! Bye!"_

"You're not calling for nothing, Alice… You called for business… Bye…" Rika said dully.

When Rika hung up the phone, Jeri began to be curious about what she heard.

"Alice McCoy is in Hypnos? I'm not surprised!" Jeri commented.

"Me either… I can't believe she side swept her career…I thought she stuck in modeling or something!" Rika replied.

"Just like you, instead of modeling, here you are in advertising!" Jeri added.

"Well… Some people do detest publicity after all…" Rika concluded.

Jeri began to be sober after looking at a picture in her wallet. "Rika, remember what happened a year ago to the four of us?" she said to Rika.

Rika's face wore curiosity. "What about it?" she asked.

"Remember the time we were in an accident with Mariko and Haruka?" Jeri asked.

"Oh… That accident… I never had forgotten that…" Rika became bitter as well. "We lost them just as when we're homebound to Tokyo…"

"We just got out of their relatives' place when that happened." Jeri added.

"True… I missed those girls…" Rika replied in a gloomy tone. "Say, you're going to pay a visit to them with me?"

"I guess… Maybe later…" Jeri said. "But it looks like we can get out of the office as soon as we can!"

"Yeah… I only entertained Alice's request so I could do something today…" Rika replied. "But then again, I'm going to start working on it."

"Have fun with that!" Jeri teased.

Rika's mind while working reverted to the day that accident happened and left a scar on her left arm.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_Rika and Jeri were with their girl best friends Mariko Junko and Haruka Ayo after they were in a road trip in Southern Tokyo. They were just on their way home when…_**

**_"Mariko, what's happening with the brakes?" Haruka asked Mariko._**

**_"What? It won't budge?!" Mariko replied._**

**_"Yeah!" Haruka managed to say. "Mariko! What are we going to do?"_**

**_Rika and Jeri saw that their friends were in a panic mode. Jeri tried to keep still._**

**_"What's going on?!" Rika asked._**

**_"We don't know, Rika!" Mariko replied._**

**_Haruka realized that she has no control of their car and the next thing they knew is that they had been in an accident down the road. Jeri and Rika bumped their heads and got scarred while Haruka and Mariko ended up in serious injuries. When they were in the hospital, Rika saw her mother in one side._**

**_"Mom! Where am I?" Rika asked._**

**_"You're in the hospital… You suffered minor cuts…" Mrs. Nonaka replied._**

**_"What about Jeri? Mariko and Haruka?" Rika asked again._**

**_"Jeri also had cuts on her arm… Your friends… They're gone…" Mrs. Nonaka replied soberly._**

**_Rika cried that day, not wanting to accept that her friends are gone. She and Jeri realized that they are alone once again as they saw their friends now wrapped in white. They did not do well during the funeral and both were saddened by their death._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Mariko… Haruka…" Rika mumbled slowly.

After hours of working, Jeri and Rika accomplished their early leaving forms so that they could visit their friends. It was alright for Mrs. Hayashi for them to leave early since the two had finished their jobs two days ago. When they got out of the elevator, they left the building and hailed a taxi.

When they reached the cemetery, Jeri was the first to go while Rika paid the taxi. They reached their friends' tombstones with slow pace.

"Mariko, Haruka, it's been a year…" Rika said.

"Yeah… It's been a year…" Jeri agreed. "Until now, we're still saddened by your early departure… If you're still here, the four of us would probably enter the corporate world just like we dreamt…"

Rika just nodded but ignored the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes.

"But here we are, still remembering the day you left us…" Rika added. "We missed you two already…"

Jeri could not take it anymore. She was totally distraught with their friend's disappearance so she went somewhere else to mope. Rika did not stop Jeri, after all, she also wanted to do so but she does not want her friends see her sad again.

"Maybe I could enjoy the comfort of solitude here…" Rika said.

It just happened that Henry also was in the cemetery, paying his last respects to his former mentor in his job. When he looked around the area, he saw a young woman with auburn hair clad in red coat and black slacks and he figured out that it was Rika.

_Rika? What is she doing here? _he thought.

Meanwhile, Rika just finished wiping her eyes with her handkerchief when she heard a voice.

"Rika? Is that you?"

Rika turned around and found that it was Henry. She was surprised seeing him here.

"What are you doing here, Henry?" she asked.

"I saw you while I was also in front of my mentor's tombstone…" Henry explained. "And I'm going to return your question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to visit my friends… It's been a year since that happened…" Rika replied sullenly.

"What happened, anyway? If you won't mind asking…" Henry said calmly.

"This happened just a year ago. It was a car accident that took their lives. Unfortunately, Jeri and I were also involved there that night. Jeri and I had scars in the arms… It was a good thing that we were fine… But for them… They didn't survive… It was hard for us since they were the only ones whom we considered family when we're still studying college…" Rika replied icily.

"So last year was a tremendous year for you, wasn't it?" Henry asked. "That's why you can't smile until now…"

"I guess so… But we can't hold on to things that are not present or around anymore… We'll just get lonelier and we could get old if we still think about moping and stuff…" Rika replied blankly. "How about you?"

"Well, my mentor in college and work was the one owning the tombstone. I guess it's hard to lose a family you considered while your real family is away," Henry replied.

"Yeah… I agree to that…" Rika replied.

Just before Rika could get another word, Jeri appeared right beside her.

"Rika! I didn't know you had company! Hey Henry!" Jeri said while Henry returned her greeting.

"Neither did I, Jeri!" Rika replied. "You're done?"

"Yeah…" Jeri replied.

"Anyway, we gotta go, Mariko and Haruka… We just dropped by to remember you girls… Till next year…" Rika said. "You too, Henry…"

Henry was very polite to let the two go alone. "Why don't you hitch a ride with me?" he offered. "You can save some yen if you do so!"

"No thanks, Henry! We can manage!" Rika replied, obviously avoiding Henry's act of chivalry once again.

"Rika, he's already begging…" Jeri whispered and tried to convince Rika that Henry's already begging.

Seeing the look of pleading in Henry's face, Rika finally surrendered. "Alright, Henry Wong!" she said. "We're going with you…"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Henry grinned.

Rika just gave a plain look as she and Jeri rode in Henry's car. But she secretly smiled to herself since this is the first time she saw Henry begging to her. When they journeyed to the center of Tokyo, they felt the silence very awkward, especially for Rika and Henry.

"Where are you girls off to, anyway?" Henry asked casually.

"No… We're just supposed to go home, that's all." Rika replied.

"Alright, Ma'am… Since that's where I'm also to!" Henry replied while he looked at Rika for the last time and another period of silence engulfed them all.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Please, read and review. Thank you very very much! ;)


	4. Understanding Life The Hard Way

**Author's Note: **Okay. Another update because I was inspired by a Philippine movie about moving on and life. Then, I realized that updating two stories at the same time is not just a piece of cake. This is Chapter 4. Please do read and review. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Understanding Life The Hard Way**

After many days, it was Monday once again for Rika and Jeri and now they were facing a serious shot of their lives in the company. They were going in for a conference.

"Jeri, this is very important to me… If I lose this, then this will be the end of my promising career!" Rika replied. This is the first time she felt nervous in her life and she is going to be present at a conference in formal corporate attire.

"Same here, Rika!" Jeri fidgeted nervously. "But let's stay positive!"

Mrs. Hayashi's assistant, Ami, called the two young ladies. "Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou, Mrs. Hayashi wants to see you now in the conference room!" She said.

"Is something wrong inside, Ami?" Jeri asked. She was more nervous than Rika.

"You'll find out soon, Jeri!" Ami replied.

"We're doomed!" Jeri panicked silently.

"Katou, better swallow your nervousness and let's go!" Rika replied, playing cool.

The two went inside the conference room. They saw six board members and a male hunk executive seated beside Mrs. Hayashi.

"Good morning, ladies. You may now join in and have a seat." Mrs. Hayashi said.

The two sat in two vacant chairs. While Rika was writing, she felt that the hunk executive was staring at her.

"And for the magazine, which is due release in month's time, I hope that we see something extraordinary in there…" replied Mrs. Nobuo.

"That's right, Megumi Hayashi. I believe that there will be interesting stuff that every one of us has to see…" Mr. Kitaro said.

"Yes… They did." Mrs. Hayashi said. "They did their best."

"Alright then. Let's plan for the different things that will happen during the release of the anniversary issue…" said Mrs. Usagi.

After two hours of brainstorming, which the two ladies participated, Rika and Jeri emerged from the conference room along with the rest of the colleagues. The hunk executive was still looking at Rika.

"How did it go?" Izumi asked.

"Poof!" Jeri managed to say. "We're going to the bathroom!"

"I'm so glad I'm not in your positions, girls!" Noriko replied sarcastically.

"They might have peed in nervousness!" Ami chuckled.

Rika changed her outfit to a less formal one. Then, after getting out of the girls' bathroom, she went to the lobby. It was there where she met the hunk executive who was staring at her.

"Good morning. I am Hideki Murakami!" The young man said to Rika and smiled.

Rika was struck by the handsome young man but decided to keep her icy barrier first.

"I'm Rika Nonaka…" she said simply.

Rika's last name seems to ring a bell to the young man's mind. "You're the daughter of the model Rumiko Nonaka, right?" he said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rika snorted. "But she's no longer modeling now."

The young man just chuckled. "I see. But you definitely can follow her footsteps!" he added.

"Whatever…" Rika said with no interest in her tone.

"Anyway, Mrs. Hayashi told me about you and your group." He said. "And they kind of interested me…"

Rika just nodded and the young man went on. "Say, do you want to have lunch with me later? So I could know you better?"

"Fine. Are you going for twelve?" Rika replied with somehow equality.

"Definitely. That's the only lunch hour we have, right?" Hideki replied with a grin.

_Shit. He's playing cool just like Ryo._ Rika thought and turned away. "Fine. See you at twelve!"

As Rika turned to her office, Hideki instantly found her amusing. _She's so gorgeous and she talked to me like equal…_ he thought to himself.

When she returned to her desk, she found her source of surprises and most likely, annoyances.

"Rika! I saw you with the handsome executive a while ago!" said Ami with ecstasy showing in her voice.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Izumi cheerfully.

"Being a model's daughter sure has perks! It even attracts executives!" Noriko commented. "Particularly males!"

Rika stroked her pony tail and answered the questions one by one.

"Yes, I am with Hideki Murakami… No, he didn't ask me out… But he only invited me to lunch." She replied and she sat down in her chair.

"You even knew his name! Lucky you!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Gosh, Rika! Henry might get jealous if he sees you with another guy!" Jeri teased.

"For once, Jeri, why do you keep on pairing me with Henry? He's just my best friend! How will you feel if I announce in public that you have an unrequited love for Takato Matsuki?" Rika replied while sneering.

"I don't know… You two look perfect for each other!" Jeri grinned.

Rika just shook her head off. _Me and Henry? That sounds too promising. _she thought sarcastically and started to work for the next couple of hours.

That afternoon, Rika and Hideki had lunch together. Rika knows to herself that this is not a date just like her previous lunches with Henry.

"Since when did you start working here?" he asked Rika.

"For almost two years." Rika said simply. "I was a working while being a student."

"That's good… At least, you're getting a lot of experiences!" Hideki praised her.

"Thanks…" Rika replied icily.

"You know, I find you amusing… You treat people equally…" Hideki replied.

_Oh boy… What a smooth talker…__Keep your guard up, Rika…_Rika thought and she spoke up. "Well. That's my nature of talking to people. You have a problem with that?"_  
_

"No…" Hideki just smiled. "I think it's good. No position-of-trust, superiority... No bias. Just equal, right?"

Rika just nodded and stared at him. But little did Hideki know is that Rika was already showing her signature glares at him.

After a few more minutes of talking, they decided to return to the office together.

"Shall we go?" Hideki offered his hand.

"Yeah sure…" Rika, who just shoved Hideki's hand, said coolly.

The two walked into the office and they separated because Hideki had to report to a superior.

"See you around!" he said to Rika.

Rika just nodded and walked fast to her cubicle. When she did reach it, her office-mates began pestering her with many questions.

"How did it go, Rika?" Jeri asked.

"Did he ask you out?" Izumi asked as well. This was the second time she asked Rika that.

"Are you dating soon?" Noriko asked.

Rika snorted. "It went fine and we're not dating, alright?" she said. "I just went to a lunch and you think it's a date! Keep up with your narrow minds, girls!"

"Well… We can't help it! Almost every guy turns head-over-heels for you, Rika!" Ami added.

"No thanks… I had enough with my past relationship… I don't want to add stress to these crappy paperworks…" Rika snapped. _If only they knew how much of my heart is still broken…_

"Oh Rika! I can't believe it! Takato asked me to have dinner with him!" Jeri said dreamily.

"Well, have fun you two!" Rika replied. "Just say hello to 'Gogglehead' for me…"

"Oh sure, Rika! No problem at all!" Jeri said with a smile.

Right after that, she began her working once again with no sleeps or shut-eyes.

Meanwhile, Henry was typing on his computer when his boss came up to him.

"Mr. Wong, did you put the print-ad for us?" the boss said.

Henry remembered Rika doing her work. "Yes, Sir… I requested a friend of mine who works in Tokyo Ad…" he said.

"Very good, Henry! I guess you really are good in public relations aside from computer!" Henry's boss replied.

"Thanks, Sir! Do you need some updates about it, Sir?" Henry asked.

"Definitely yes, Henry!" The boss replied.

"Okay, Sir. I'll just remind her…" Henry replied and with that, his boss turned away.

After he was gone, Henry dialed Rika's number in his cellphone.

Meanwhile, Rika was busy signing some papers and barely noticed her phone was ringing. She eventually had her phone when she finished signing.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hey, Rika! It's me, Henry!" _the other line said.

"Henry? What is it?" The tone in Rika's voice became calmer than her tone with Hideki a while ago.

_"Remember the ad that I placed for you? Is it available?" _Henry asked.

"Yeah… Don't worry because we published it in this month's issue!" Rika replied.

Henry chuckled. _"Thanks a lot, Rika… By the way, I'll pick you up after your work…"_

"What's that supposed to mean? You're my 'unofficial' driver?" Rika snapped.

_"You want to repeat the same thing that almost took your life away?"_ Henry asked coolly.

"Alright… I'm not even going home with Jeri anyway…" Rika, with her surrender on Henry already, said dully. "Is there anything you want more?"

_"Nothing at all, Rika… I'm just glad that it's available… Anyway, see you later! Bye!" _Henry said.

"Bye…" Rika ended her conversation simply.

On the other hand, Takato was smiling to himself at his desk. He just invited Jeri to have dinner with him after days of being stuck with lots of workloads.

"I swear… After these dates, I'll get to admit to her that I love her more than as a friend…" Takato said to himself as he was drawing some graphs and other stuff related to sales.

Then Henry saw him and his toothy smile.

"What's with the smile, Takato?" Henry asked.

"I asked Jeri to go out tonight for dinner… Amazing, ain't it?" Takato replied.

"Wow! That's nice, Takato!" Henry praised. "I guess you had the guts to ask her out after all these years, right?"

"I guess so…" Takato replied. "This would be more than just asking out the high school way!"

"Yep. That's more!" Henry said.

That evening, Rika was just staring in nowhere when she heard Henry's car coming.

"Hey Rika!" she heard Henry call.

Rika turned around and saw Henry. "I've been waiting on you…" she said.

"Sorry! My work ate me, you know?" Henry scratched his head sheepishly.

Rika felt at ease all of a sudden. Maybe because her encounter with another smooth-talking bachelor made her realize that she must stick to her best friend once again.

"It's okay… I'm also stressed at the same moment as well…" Rika replied as she rode into Henry's car as well. "So, you heard the news?"

"About what?" Henry said, confused with Rika's news.

"You know? The Takato asked Jeri thing?" Rika pointed out.

"Ah! I know that. Takato told me that as well. But it's funny that it took Takato to work and become an adult before he could ask Jeri out…" Henry commented.

"Yeah… But at least, he's courageous now!" Rika teased and began grinning infinitely.

As he saw Rika, Henry's heart could not help but beat wildly. He loved it when he sees Rika smiling or laughing. Her rare shows of happiness are the ones that make her look more beautiful to him. This is the reason why he liked and perhaps, loved her.

"You know, you should smile more often… You looked more beautiful when you do that." Henry said with a smile.

Rika felt herself blush after that and she looked away. She eventually returned to her glum mood.

"Maybe, you could forget your troubles once for a while…" Henry advised after seeing her facial expression.

"I don't know how I can forget my troubles once… They had overtaken me and I don't know if being strong was totally good enough…" Rika said icily.

"Then I know just the thing for you, Rika…" Henry chuckled.

"What?" Rika asked.

"You'll see!" Henry assured.

Henry and Rika drove over to a beach in Tokyo. Rika was surprised why Henry brought her there. When they got onto the ground, they went and walked towards the shoreline.

"When I feel troubled, I shout all of them…" Henry said to Rika.

"Surely if any person sees you, you would've been sent to the mental hospital!" Rika said.

"Too bad but it's an efficient way of relieving pain…" Henry responded calmly. "Try it!"

"No, I won't!" Rika protested.

"Rika, I know you're deeply troubled… I only saw a tear when you mentioned to me about Ryo a couple of days ago… Let it out and you'll be fine…" Henry assured. "Everybody can let out their emotions whenever they want to."

Rika acted upon Henry's suggestion, took a deep breath and began to shout as loudly as she can. "I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MY CRAPPY LOVE-LIFE! I HATE YOU, RYO! I HATE EVERYTHING! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" and began breaking down like mad and let out tears from her violet eyes and sat down, crying. It was out of her personality but deep inside, she knew that she wanted to let it out just for one moment.

Henry comforted his auburn-haired friend and stroked her long pony tail.

"It's alright, Rika… You can cry… You don't have to keep them bottled up for long." Henry said as the crying girl buried her head in her legs.

After a few moments, Rika turned her head up, with her face partially dried from her tears.

"Are you okay now?" Henry asked, looking at her in the eye.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Rika said slowly. "I felt relieved… Well mostly…"

"I told you I'm right…" Henry smiled. "You don't have to be alone now, Rika… You got Jeri, Takato… and… me…"

Rika nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes with her palms and felt a bit happy.

"Thank you, Henry…" Rika said and stood up. "Thanks a lot for understanding me."

"You're welcome. Anyway, you should let your troubles away. At least, there will be no more pain, right?" Henry assured.

"Yeah, I guess." Rika said while drying her eyes.

"Besides, there's a lot more to do so why not let a new life in. It's part of growing up and learning to move on!" Henry added.

"Okay. I'll try. In capital letters!" Rika said, eventually listening to her friend's pieces of advice.

"So, shall we go?" Henry said as he led the way while Rika nodded again.

They left the beach and they found themselves journeying through Tokyo once again. When they reached Rika's house, Rika went down.

"Thanks again, Henry… Thanks so much… At least, my pain eased a bit…" Rika said.

Henry just smiled and returned to his car and left Rika's house.

Once he was gone, Rika immediately went inside, changed clothes and began relieving what occurred a while ago while lying in her bed.

_I cried my hardest__…_ In front of Henry_… I only did what he suggested me__… _But I know he can't laugh at me for being weak_… And he's very kind to me__…_ He was the first guy to know about my bitter relationship_… And________ I think he's right__… __I should let my troubles away and let a new life to come into my way. Now for me, I should find an inspiration on my part. More or less, I should find someone that will never leave me alone…_

While thoughts circled her head, she tossed and turned before going to sleep.

* * *

At the same time, Takato and Jeri were having the time of their lives in a Japanese restaurant in Tokyo.

"You know, Takato. It's really fun to be with you…" Jeri replied sweetly. "You're the same just like in high school!"

"I agree, Jeri… I like your company as well!" Takato replied and unknown to him, he looked like a love-sick idiot.

Jeri just laughed until Takato touched a vital subject.

"So, I heard that Rika just got out of a relationship…" Takato said.

"Yeah. Who told you? Was it Rika?" Jeri inquired.

"Nope. Henry did…" Takato replied.

"Oh. Yeah. Rika just got out of her relationship with Ryo. It hurt her deeply. Because she had loved him for seven months until he ended it by cheating on some random girl. Once again, Rika's heart had been covered with ice and doesn't want to believe in love again," Jeri explained. "But I think that Henry can do something to make her happy again."

"Yeah. And maybe to mend her broken heart!" Takato finished.

Jeri agreed and they switched to another kind of topic.

* * *

The next day, Rika was now seen to be typing the narrative report about the meeting yesterday.

"So, Rika, what happened to you when I was gone?" Jeri began teasing Rika.

"Nothing really…" Rika did not dare say. She was embarrassed to tell that she cried in front of Henry yet she can already do it in front of Jeri as well.

"Come on, Rika! Tell me! We're best friends!" Jeri urged.

Rika took a deep breath. "Henry drove me home but before that, he took me to a beach and I shouted all my troubles there… it was embarrassing that I cried in front of him…" she said.

"It's alright, Rika… You can always cry…" Jeri assured. "You can't keep your sadness to yourself."

"I guess so…" Rika said while she typed her whole narrative. "What about you and Takato?"

"Well, it's just like the old times, Rika. How I wish we could be teens once again…" Jeri mused.

"Yeah… Wherein we don't have problems that adults like us only encounter!" Rika pointed out.

Jeri sat on her desk and also signed some papers. "Yeah… Without the signing…" she said.

"And printing too!" Rika added as she finished the last part. "If Renamon was still here, she'll be happy with what I had achieved now."

Jeri smiled even though she already lost her digimon twelve years ago. She would also feel the same if Leomon was still alive as well.

"KATOU! NONAKA!" Mrs. Hayashi said to them.

"Yes, Ma'am?!" the two said in unison.

"Here are the documents… You two are going to type them into our publishing format, alright?" Mrs. Hayashi said.

When the documents were given to them, they both groaned in disgust.

"Here we go again!" Rika said to Jeri as she started processing everything.

"You could say that again!" Jeri replied as she shook her head.

Meanwhile, Henry just got off from a meeting when he saw Takato looking inspired with everything.

"Takato? What happened yesterday with Jeri?" Henry teased. "Did you score a home run?"

"If I wish… We enjoyed the dinner yesterday, Henry! It reminded us of our high school days in Shinjuku!" Takato replied. "Wherein we spend eating our lunches with Rika and Jeri…"

"Yeah… High school made a large mark on us…" Henry commented.

"I so agree onto that!" Takato said as he finished his draft for his sales. "Anyway, Henry? Can I use your computer for your printer? Mine's got busted and I reported it to Shinji."

"Sure you can, buddy!" Henry replied as he led Takato to his seat.

Meanwhile that afternoon, Rika remembered what Henry said to her yesterday night.

**_"I told you I'm right…" Henry smiled. "You don't have to be alone now, Rika… You got Jeri, Takato… and… me…"_**

_Maybe I should consider my friends to be my inspiration in moving on… After all, they had been with me ever since when we're in our teens…" _Rika thought to herself as she looked at the planner Henry had given her before. _But when I think about Henry… I feel funny… Stop it, Nonaka! Remember that he's just your best friend… He will not date the likes of you!_

The last sentence made Rika wince. It was like she was telling herself a lie.

_Okay… I admit it… I USED to like Henry as a friend… But now… I don't know… I'm confused. Will this like turn into something else…?_

Rika shook her head to prevent that from happening again and focused her attention on her work because her month's salary depends on her performance. She found a mug in her table right after.

"Huh? Whose mug of coffee is this?" Rika asked.

"That's yours silly! Why don't you drink it for once in a while?" Jeri said as Izumi laughed.

"Maybe I could use one… I'm still sleepy even though I had five hours of sleep last night." Rika lied, taking a drink.

"Maybe you were thinking of someone else while you're sleeping, Rika!" Izumi teased.

"Impossible!" Rika exclaimed. _Last night, I was thinking of Ryo and… Henry…_

"It's just a maybe, Rika!" Izumi chuckled. "Sheesh! You just can't take a joke, can you?"

"I don't know, Izumi… Jokes are half-meant!" Rika protested. "Anyway, thanks for this! I felt energetic after this!"

"No problem, Ri!" Jeri said as she returned to her desk.


	5. From Friends To Partners

**Author's Note: **Sorry if my fast updating is really getting disturbing for you. I will continue with **_When In Love_ **VERY SOON. This is Chapter 5. Please read and review. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: From Friends To Partners**

The next day, Rika found herself in a conversation with Mrs. Hayashi about work once again.

"Miss Nonaka, I'm very satisfied with your performance lately… But I have one task for you to complete…" Mrs. Hayashi said.

"What is it, Ma'am?" Rika said with a refined tone.

"You need a computer expert to help you run in the advertising project you just did and submitted a month ago…" Mrs. Hayashi said.

Rika smacked her head mentally. She had totally forgotten about her past project after being pulled along with Jeri in some paperworks as well as her own problems. Then, her boss immediately discovered that she had forgotten it already.

"You had forgotten it, did you?" Mrs. Hayashi said.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Paperworks and everything just mashed up…" Rika replied.

"I will forgive you but on one thing. You have to do that in two days…" Mrs. Hayashi said. "Then, I will consider it as your field work."

"Yes, Ma'am. I can do it in two days." Rika acceded. _At least she gave me two instead of one!_

"Alright then…" Mrs. Hayashi said.

"Thanks." Rika said coolly. "Mrs. Hayashi, will it be alright if I do this work outside this building?"

"Yes, it's alright, Rika…" Mrs. Hayashi assured. "And again, I'll consider it as your field work."

Rika mentally smacked her head once again. She was out of herself because her seven or eight hour sleeps are not consistent.

"Right after that, you may have your beauty rest." Mrs. Hayashi added.

Rika nodded and immediately went to her desk to get her bag. She decided to go to the person expert in computers that she knows: Henry. She repeated the same scenario when she entered Henry's building and finally entered his office. She noticed his blue hair and entered smartly.

"Henry?" she asked.

Henry, who was just relaxing in his seat, turned to the source of the voice. It was Rika. He was surprised why she was at his building today.

"Rika? Is there a problem?" he said. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll talk things out?"

"Maybe…" Rika said as she sat down. "Well, I submitted an advertising project to my boss and I accidentally forgot that it needs computer things… I know you're an expert on them… I just need help. I'm an idiot to submit a project that is way beyond my capacity."

Henry just laughed at Rika's confused face. To him, she looked cute whenever she is confused.

"It's alright… Anyway, I'm lucky that you came by. I also need an advertising agent like you since I'm into sales and public relations…" Henry said with interest.

"I can do it… But the catch is: mine should just take place in span of two days…" Rika said dully.

"It's fine… Mine's until next month!" Henry assured. "My boss is lenient with regards to these things especially I handle two specializations at the same time…"

"But we can do them at the same time, Wong!" Rika pointed out. "There's alternating, if you must know! We can manage!"

"Okay! So shall we start then?" Henry said.

"Definitely!" Rika said with genuine interest. "Say, how come Takato's not with you?"

"He was assigned to work somewhere else for the day… He's field working." Henry answered. "You can sit in Takato's desk if you want to…"

"Wow! Jeri's also in field work today!" Rika said with amazement.

"Lovebirds!" both chorused and just chuckled.

Rika and Henry both laid out their plans and started everything at their hands. Henry's boss saw the two of them but did not mind when he learned of Rika's work backgrounds and the nature of what she is supposed to do with Henry.

Henry was surprised that Rika could be as dedicated as she wants to even though she will be stressed out; yet he did not mention it to her. Rika was amazed at Henry's zeal towards computers and he even volunteered to do them all. After almost two hours working their asses off, Rika's stomach began to grumble.

"Looks like someone's hungry!" Henry smirked as he saw the blushing Rika near his table.

"You would be too if you've been busting your asses for the first three hours!" Rika protested.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Henry asked.

"Anything as long as it's edible." Rika said as she dropped her pen after doing some heavy papers.

Henry stood up and pulled Rika up. Then the two of them went down the elevator since Henry decided to try the Italian restaurant just opposite his building. When they got inside, they easily found a table and sat. After they ordered, Henry began the conversation.

"I admire your dedication in work, Rika…" Henry said. "You're so industrious yet the only thing that stops you that is hunger!"

"I became a workaholic right after Ryo left me… " Rika explained. "I just wanted to forget all the pain he caused… So that's why I keep myself dedicated with my job… Also, I never had time for myself… Nor for others… And, Ryo never liked my job… I really don't know why. But I made efforts to switch to an 8 to 5 schedule but he never appreciated it. He only loved me in the outside, not for who I really am."

Henry just nodded. He let Rika go on with her words.

"Now, the man I wanted to be with is a man who also loves my work… It's the main reason why I'm here in Tokyo… My work." Rika replied.

Henry just nodded after Rika said that. He liked everything about Rika and he was not sure if that like could turn into something more because he is sure that he will have unrequited feelings for her.

After she mentioned what she said, Rika stole a glance from Henry and immediately looked away because she blushed. She did not want him to accuse her of 'flirting' with him but she was trying her best to move on with her life.

"What are you thinking?" Henry asked, seeing that Rika's glance had gone nowhere.

Then Rika sprung back to reality. "Huh? Nothing. I'm just… lost in thought…" she replied.

"Hey, if you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Henry assured and Rika just nodded.

Then their food came and they started to eat. Unknown to each other, they keep on receiving glances from each other, then blush and look away. Right after eating, Henry took the bill and paid and they went out of the restaurant.

"So what part of my project you're doing now?" Henry asked.

"Halfway… I think we can do this until today…" Rika replied. "I'm hopeful enough…"

"Yeah… Same here…" said Henry. "As I was saying, my project can be submitted next month but it would be nicer if it ends soon since I'm going to Shinjuku with the fact Jaarin's getting married on Sunday. I'm not pressuring you to finish but I just felt it's free to dream, right?"

"Don't worry, Henry… I'm doing the best I can to speed also your project… We both have our own needs this weekend… But for me, maybe a whole day sleep should do the trick." Rika replied.

Henry nodded and the two made their way towards Henry's building. When they returned to the office, no one was inside so Rika felt safe to open this question.

"So, Henry, I have a question…" Rika began to tease Henry.

"What's it about?" Henry asked with confusion.

"Who's that girlfriend or assistant of yours that I met last week?" Rika asked.

"Who? You mean Yori?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if that's her name and like I mentioned, she claims that you're hers and I told her that you had many women in Shinjuku, China and in Ginza!" Rika replied deviously.

"Yeah… She was flirting with me before but I'm not interested. I'm saving myself for the person I love…" Henry pointed out with the last sentence secretly referring to Rika.

"Yeah right! You're really building your reputation as Henry, the Handsome Virgin of Shinjuku!" Rika cracked.

"How handsome am I?" Henry mocked.

"Handsome enough to be Japan's resident hottie!" Rika replied with a sneer. "Anyway, let's just focus on everything. The easier and the quicker we do, the sooner we finish!"

"I agree… You hate to be late, if I must know!" Henry replied.

"You got it, Wong!" Rika replied, while holding her paper and pen.

They spent the next few hours in Henry's office still devising up their plans for each other's project. When nothing came from it, they decided to go home.

"Maybe we could work it out in my house?" Henry offered.

"Yeah, maybe we should!" Rika said as she put her bag on her shoulder. "Besides, I'm getting my idiotic laptop fixed because of a virus…"

"So that's why you enlisted my help, isn't it?" Henry stroked his chin.

"Embarrassing as it seems but that's the reason…" Rika replied.

"That's not embarrassing… I know you don't want mediocre stuffs in your work, right?" Henry said.

_Crap! He knew that I hate mediocre things! How could he read me like a book? I never told him that! _Rika thought and she simply nodded.

They rode again into Henry's car and then again, awkward silence ensued. The two were still caught up to the silence that engulfed them. The travel took them almost an hour because there was minimal traffic and they eventually reached Henry's house. Rika just realized that the route she takes when she goes home is different and the 'two streets' is far already from her. Henry led her down and she got to the ground. Once they got inside his house, Rika was agape and had her eyes wide open.

"Wow, Wong! You sure know how to pick a house!" Rika said in amazement. "It's so big! It's even bigger than mine!"

"I know…" Henry chuckled. "But it's smaller than our apartment in Shinjuku, of course!"

"Yeah… I'd agree on that part…" Rika said to Henry as she sat down like a lady. "And I guess this house is already fed up with Takato visiting it, right?"

"You have no idea, Rika. Takato always visits me and always brings drinks…" Henry laughed off.

"Takato became a drunkard?!" Rika's eyes popped from her sockets as she mentioned this.

"No he's not… He's not a hard-core drinker… He always brings punch… Not wine…" Henry said.

"I thought Takato became a drunkard! I'm going to warn Jeri!" Rika teased as she got her papers and pen.

Henry just got out his laptop and began to work in a different table. Rika was also working near the couch and it was taking them for almost three hours. Just as she was supposed to finish, she felt her eyes drooping. A moment later, she finally fell asleep with her head on the notepad and pen on the side.

"Hey, Rika… I finished your ad-…" Henry trailed off as he saw Rika with her head down, sleeping. "Oh… You're asleep."

Henry instantly saved his work in his laptop then closed it for a moment. He then carried, put the sleeping Rika in the couch near it and went to get a blanket for her. When he put a blanket to her, he saw again how peaceful her face is whenever she is sleeping.

_At least she doesn't look violent when she's asleep… _he thought.

Afterwards, he returned to what he was doing. When he was finished, he went up to his room, changed his clothes and settled to sleep.

* * *

The next day at nine, Rika woke up with a blanket. She examined herself and found that she is still dressed. She realized that she fell asleep just as she was about to finish Henry's project. Then she saw him, up, alert and was just heating water.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Henry winked. "How's your sleep?"

"For starters, it's weird because I didn't sleep at my own house… Second; it's good to have a sleep that is as long as that… My sleeping hours are very inconsistent these days." Rika replied. "How long was I asleep, anyway?"

"You slept on my table at 9:05. Today is 9:06. So you fell for twelve hours and a minute." Henry stated.

"Wow. That's refreshing!" Rika remarked.

"Glad to hear it!" Henry said. "By the way, I prepared ramen for the two of us."

Rika just stood up while she was being led to Henry's dining room. They sat together and ate.

"Sorry if you saw me sleeping… I'm so tired yesterday and like I said, I don't get consistent sleeping hours during the past two weeks!" Rika said.

"It's alright…" Henry said. "But Rika, you should sometimes take a rest… You might get sick because of working too hard. You should also find yourself a place to unwind."

"Like where?!" Rika retorted. "Henry, I've been living here in Tokyo for the past five years and I don't see anything interesting in places here!"

"You've been living here in Tokyo for the last five years?" Henry echoed.

"Yeah… Why?" Rika replied as she swallowed her food.

"Takato and I lived here as well! Why didn't you tell me you're in Tokyo?" Henry said with surprise.

"I didn't know that you were going to Tokyo for college… And worst of all, my cellphone got snatched which contained your number before our group split up…" Rika said sullenly. "That's why I lost contact with you… and that was the reason I was afraid to lose my bag some time ago…"

Henry's face wore a look of dismay. That was the reason why she lost contact with him because her cellphone was snatched.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Henry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You don't have to… It just happens every time, Henry…" Rika replied blankly.

Henry simply nodded and began to eat once again.

"Maybe in one or two more hours I'll finish everything…" Rika replied. "How about you?"

"I'm done with it yesterday night… After I gave you a blanket so you could sleep…" Henry added.

"HAHAHA! Thanks for that…" Rika replied as she ate again.

"You're welcome…" Henry said. "Anyway, Rika, I need some help on one thing…"

"Like what? You can ask me anything, Henry. You had done so many things for me so feel free to tell me that!" Rika assured.

"I just need help in shopping… You know that Ginza is Tokyo's main shopping street." Henry replied. "And I assume that you do shop there…"

"Shopping? For what?" Rika inquired.

"You remember that my sister's getting married on Sunday, right?" Henry asked. "I haven't had a present just for her…"

"Oh. If you do go to Shinjuku, just tell your sister my best wishes…" Rika said. "Alright… I'm going shopping with you so I can also find a thing for your sister and you bring it to her."

"Thanks, Rika!" Henry finally smiled.

"No problem…" Rika said and after that, they finished their eating.

Afterwards, Rika went to the living room to get her bag. This was the similar bag that placed her life in jeopardy days ago. Idly, she fished out the pouch that was inside the bag. Inside it was the picture of her, her grandmother, mother and father taken when she was around six years old. In the other was she, Jeri and her friends who died during the accident, and the last, the picture of her and the three tamers Henry, Jeri and Takato.

_I can't bear to lose the memories of you guys… You're the only ones I have…_ Rika thought as she fidgeted with them with care. _I already lost the cellphone that contained Henry's number after we graduated high school… and I'm not willing to lose it again…_

Henry looked intently at Rika and realized that she also keeps memories from the past. He then sat beside her.

"So that's the reason why you were afraid to lose your bag, wasn't it?" he asked.

Rika nodded and finally spoke. "Yeah. That's why."

Afterwards, she remembered that she had extra clothes in her bag because she forgot to remove them last Monday when she reported to work in full corporate attire.

"Henry, can I use your bathroom?" Rika said. "After that, we'll go to my office and forward that project of mine to my boss and we'll do your stuff later…"

"Sure! It's still early, by the way!" Henry replied. "I'm going to use it after you, Rika…"

Rika immediately got out her clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom. Henry did the dishes since he did not want his guest to do them for him.

Meanwhile, Rika was now in the bathroom, her thoughts slowly engulfing her mind on the tasks coming next. After this, she can now file a leave of absence that will start tomorrow so she could have her one day sleep as she wanted to. She quickened her bathing, knowing that she is not in her own property.

_Right after this, Rika, you better forget all the troubles and sorrows you have… Just focus on yourself and nothing will go wrong… _she thought to herself.

She rinsed herself and began to change clothes. Then she went out and signaled Henry that he could use the bathroom.

"Thanks, Rika!" Henry replied.

While he was using the bathroom, Rika finished Henry's ad as well. She smiled to herself, knowing that she is already done with it. But she felt funny whenever she thought of Henry. Rika tried to dismiss the thought but it kept on lingering in her mind.

_Why do I feel something like this? Henry's just my friend and nothing else… I shouldn't have feelings of more than liking for him… But, I didn't need love again after I broke up with Ryo recently… Or do I really need now? Oh no, I could just hear my mother on this one… She said that denial is the first sign of affection… Am I starting to show my true feelings for Henry? That is____…_ I don't know_…_

But little she knew is that Henry was also thinking the same thing too.

_"Every time I am with Rika, I feel happier… I feel safe when I'm with her… Yes, I admit, I missed Rika truly and I liked her as a friend ever since… Could this liking turn into love? Nah, Henry, who are you kidding…? This is Rika… She won't probably fall for you or anything…" _

When Henry got out of the bathroom, he was glad that Rika is not in the living room so he felt free to go out in his towel and go straight to his room. After getting dressed, he saw his friend seated in the couch and apparently talking to someone.

"Hello?" Rika said. _Unknown number?_

_"Rika! How's it going?" _came the other line.

_Oh God, no! _Rika immediately recognized the voice. "Who is this?" she asked sarcastically.

_"Rika, don't you remember me? It's me, Ryo!" _

"This is not a good crappy joke! Sorry but you got the wrong number!" Rika snapped and hung up her phone.

Rika immediately got mad afterwards.

"Rika, are you okay? Who called you?" Henry began asking questions.

"It's Ryo… I know what that call means. He probably wanted me to make up with him." Rika retorted. "And I don't want to. He already hurt me once and I'm not letting that happen again!"

Henry just comforted his friend and began to spoke up. "So, shall we?"

"Fine…" Rika sighed. "I won't let that phone call ruin my day."

"Good!" Henry answered.

The two eventually went out of the house and rode in Henry's car.

"Hey, Henry? Did you save it in a flash drive?" Rika asked. "I'm going to print it in my office."

"Yeah… It's right here…" Henry said as he fidgeted his flash drive from his pocket.

Rika took the flash drive and put it in her purse. She relaxed upon sitting straightly while they were journeying through the city of Tokyo for almost an hour. When they reached Rika's building, Rika immediately went to her office while Henry waited for her in the lobby.

At their office, Rika eventually saw Jeri and rushed to her own desk. She immediately put the flash drive to her own monitor and began to print like crazy.

"What's with the rush, Rika? And another, are you going to work today?" Jeri asked her.

"I'm on field work, Jeri… It was alright for Mrs. Hayashi if I don't report today… She even wants me to take a rest! Can you believe that?" Rika explained. "So how's yours?"

"It went fine… It's kinda boring!" Jeri commented. "So, what's your field work?"

Rika grunted. If she told Jeri that she is working with Henry then she will never hear the rest of it. But nevertheless she has to tell the truth.

"I'm on a field work with Henry… But don't turn on your green mind, Katou… It's nothing personal. It's just business!" she replied.

"Right… Sure you were!" Jeri smirked. "So, are you going to push through with the leave of absence tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I need a break… Even if it's just at home, I still need it… How about you?" Rika said while printing the papers.

"I'm also on LOA tomorrow… Until a week later… My parents are in Nara right now and they really wanted to see me!" Jeri said. "My return will be on the Monday next week."

"I'm envious… Henry's going to Shinjuku; you going to Nara… while me, being stuck in Tokyo for the weekend!" Rika said as the last paper flew into her hands.

"Don't worry… I'll wire you as soon as I get to Nara!" Jeri winked. "So, what are you going to do with the papers?"

"I'm submitting them to Mrs. Hayashi now…" Rika replied. "What time is it, Jeri?"

"It's 11:20 by the way…" Jeri said as she looked at his watch. "Why are you rushing, Ri?"

"I'm shopping with Henry because he wants to find a gift for his sister who's getting married on Sunday. That's why he's going to Shinjuku…" Rika explained.

"Wow! Shopping with Henry?! That's funny!" Jeri chuckled.

"Yeah…" Rika said dully. "I'll just forward these to Mrs. Hayashi."

Rika went to see her boss and found her there. The older woman beamed at the sight of Rika.

"So, you did this in one day?" Mrs. Hayashi chuckled. "I commend you for having a steadfast devotion towards work, Miss Nonaka."

"Yes. Thanks, Ma'am. Is it alright for you that I won't be around the office today?" Rika asked. She looked pleading but she is doing this for Henry.

"Of course, Rika! You may! After seeing your performance during the past two months, I'm greatly impressed… You might be a candidate for promotion because of that. By the way, you can now get some rest!" Mrs. Hayashi stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Rika was just awestruck but did not mind and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you very much, Ma'am."

"No problem, Rika!" Mrs. Hayashi smiled to her.

With that, Rika bid her superior goodbye and raced up to her desk.

"You're leaving?" Jeri asked and Rika nodded. "Well, have fun!"

"Thanks! Just say hi to 'Gogglehead' if you see him!" Rika said as she ran towards the door.

Jeri just laughed as she saw her friend skidding out of the office.

Rika went down the elevator and went to the lobby to find Henry. She saw him sitting there.

"So, Henry? Where are we going now?" Rika said as she picked up her breath.

"I should be the one asking you that…" Henry joked. "You know Ginza more than I do since you're a woman, right?"

Rika pouted her lips. "Fine… Let's go!" and Henry just laughed at her actions.


	6. When Pain Returns

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 6. Please read and review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Pain Returns**

Henry and Rika made it to Ginza after almost thirty minutes of travel. Rika, as expected by Henry, became his tour guide in Ginza. It was because of Jeri that Rika learned to shop in Ginza.

"'I shop here because Jeri always drags me into it… and in the end, she is the one who always loses money…" Rika remarked. "Jeri's always dragging me into spending and into these kinds of messes…"

"Yeah… You're nothing if not thrifty!" Henry smirked.

Rika gave him a weak grin and walked to and fro so they could find a present for Jaarin. Henry laughed at the thought that after five years, Rika started to get into girlish stuffs but he never wanted her to change.

"Excuse me, where can we find a present for a wedding?" Rika asked the lady standing in front of her.

"Follow me!" the lady said to both Rika and Henry.

Rika and Henry followed the attendant and they found a place where wedding gifts are commonly sold.

"Henry, you can choose what you want for Jaarin while I'll go on the other side…" Rika answered.

"Got it, Ma'am!" he said in a mock salute.

Rika saw something that caught her fancy. She saw a couple of glass swans since it reminded her that the recipients will be a married couple.

_I wonder when I shall have my happy ending… But the real thing is: who would be the right one for me? _Rika thought as she picked one swan carefully.

Meanwhile, Henry was looking for something that his sister will truly like. He stumbled to see a vase and he remembered that Jaarin loved vases when he was still living in Shinjuku. He laughed at the memory of his older brother Rinchei breaking one from her collection.

"Are you going to get it, Sir?" the lady attendant asked Henry.

Henry's eyes were still focused on the vase and stuck back to reality. "Yes… I'll take it." He said.

Rika was still holding the swan when the attendant also asked her. "Are you going to get it, Ma'am?" she said.

"Yeah!" Rika replied as she gave the two swans carefully so that it could be wrapped.

Afterwards, she found Henry in deep thought standing near the door.

"You have got something for your sister?" Rika asked him.

"Yeah…" Henry said casually. "I suppose you already got something for her…"

Rika just nodded. "Would you want something for Mrs. Wong and Suzie?" she offered.

"You gave me an idea, Ri!" Henry smiled at her. "After this, show me the place where can we get those."

After their items were wrapped, they got out of the store. Rika eventually led Henry to a store where pearl items could be found. She remembered that because this was where she and Jeri had been when the latter was shopping for her stepmother.

"Wow… You sure memorize the entire Ginza because of Jeri who likes shopping spree!" Henry teased.

"Don't push it, Wong!" Rika laughed. "Why don't you look around? I won't leave you here even if you get lost. But you can't get lost because it's not as large as Hypnos!"

"Sure…" Henry chuckled and with that, he went around like Rika told him to.

Rika also went around, realizing that she had not given her mother and grandmother something this year. She remembered that her mother will be coming in Tokyo the next month because of the production she is doing. For her grandmother, she just wished that Grandma Seiko could visit her anytime. Because of that, she started to look for jewelry that Mrs. Nonaka would surely like well as the same for her grandmother.

Henry was looking for something that Mrs. Wong and Suzie will like. Besides Jaarin, they both loved jewelries mainly because they're ladies. After picked pearl earrings and necklaces for his mother and sisters, his mind reverted to Rika. He had not yet given her anything special aside from the planner ever since they met just a week ago and because he treated her more than just a friend, which sweetened the idea to give something to her even if they were just pearls. He then gave it to the woman in the counter and had them wrapped.

Rika, now satisfied with what she got, began to find Henry because he was not in the location where she left him.

_Where could that blue hair be? If he didn't send me a text that he got lost, he'll be sorry!_ she mumbled to herself and began hunting in the area.

But as she walked a little bit, she found Henry fidgeting something in his cellphone.

"So, what did you get for your mom and sisters?" Rika started.

"Just pearls." Henry replied.

"Do you want to see the rest of Ginza?" Rika offered. "Anyway, what day are you going to leave for Shinjuku?"

"Tomorrow…" Henry replied. "I would want to see the rest of this… I began to be inclined with getting random things!"

"Wow! Henry Wong, the amazing Tai-chi pacifist and the virgin bachelor, has become interested in shopping?!" Rika sneered but became amused at the fact that Henry became interested in shopping.

"Why not? It's not that bad, isn't it?" Henry chuckled.

"It's not bad, but for you, it is!" Rika snorted. "Come on if you don't want to stand there all day!"

Henry followed Rika right after that. But deep inside, he was having fun in the company of Rika. Little did he know is that Rika is thinking the same too.

_I admit that I like being with Henry… This was the question that spun my mind years ago… I could laugh, cry and even be myself in front of him… That must be it when I really missed him when I was in college… Because he's not there in front of me… Should I give him a chance? After all, it really takes time for feelings and the love to grow… _Rika thought to herself.

Then they stopped in front of somewhere with many items. Rika just laughed when she realized where they had stopped: in front of a lingerie store.

"So, Henry? You want to give something to your future girlfriend? The answer's right here!" Rika grinned, pointing to their stopover.

"What?" then Henry looked to where he and his friend stopped and blushed. "Oh that? That's a good one!"

"Why are you blushing?" Rika began to ask him and she felt herself blush too. _I think he's really cute when he does that… But then again, remind me that he's not Chinese-Japanese whenever he does that…_

"Nothing!" Henry said as his blush only grew stronger.

"Whatever, Wong!" Rika laughed.

The two strolled in Ginza for the rest of the afternoon while teasing each other about certain stuff such as their potential boyfriends or girlfriends, what happens if they get into somebody's pants, and also the mundane things they used to do during and after the time of Digimon.

"If Renamon and Terriermon were still here, most likely, they would be happy with what we have become…" Rika remarked.

"Renamon would be proud of what you are now. You got girly stuff!" Henry added. "Momentai!"

"Should've known you missed that phrase!" Rika replied while holding the packages she bought.

"Yeah…" Henry mused.

Then, Rika looked at her watch. It marked 6:01 in the evening.

"Wow. It's getting dark already!" Rika commented.

"Yeah! Time sure flies when you're having fun." Henry replied.

"Yeah… Even though I thought shopping is a nuisance for me sometimes but I realized it's fun when you're with your friends…" Rika added.

"Maybe we should do that more often!" Henry smirked.

"You're going alone if you want to do that, Henry!" Rika retorted.

"I'm just kidding!" Henry raised his right hand in defeat since his left hand contained his gifts to his mom, sisters and to _Rika_. "Let's go home."

As their car slowly traversed the streets of Tokyo, they realized that they had been caught by the traffic.

"What if you encounter this kind of traffic tomorrow?" Rika asked.

"I'm not in a hurry to reach Shinjuku tomorrow." Henry said good-naturedly. "Takato's already there…"

"Really? I envy you and Jeri…" Rika mused.

"Why?" Henry asked as he stole a glance from Rika.

"You and Takato are going to Shinjuku, Jeri's going to Nara, while me, I'm going to have the whole house to myself." Rika commented. "But then again, I filed a LOA so that I could sleep in peace…"

Henry just nodded since he too needed a rest. The last two weeks had been stressful and his return to Shinjuku is the one he is looking forward to.

After thirty minutes of travel, they eventually reached Rika's house. Rika was the first to leave while Henry followed her. Little did she know is that when she went down, someone is already spying her.

"Anyway Henry, thanks for the time and being my partner in work… If it wasn't for you, I would still be working at it as of this moment." Rika said as she opened her door.

"No." Henry said, looking at her violet eyes. "Thank you. You accepted my work offer and you even helped me get a present to my sisters and mom without hesitation."

"Hey. That's what best friends are for, remember? We help each other. Don't hesitate to seek my help again. I'd be happy to." Rika said with assurance to Henry.

Then, both were surprised to hear a voice. And it was familiar to Rika. "RIKA!"

"Who's that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know… But it sounded familiar…" Rika replied to Henry.

Then both turned to face the source of the voice. He had brown hair, blue eyes and somehow older than them. It was Ryo Akiyama, Rika Nonaka's ex-boyfriend.

"RIKA PLEASE! TALK TO ME, WILL YOU?" he roared.

Henry and Rika stood up as they heard Ryo screaming.

"PLEASE, RIKA! TALK TO ME! I STILL LOVE YOU, IF YOU KNOW THAT!" he said.

Rika's face immediately wore a trace of rage when she heard that. But she decided to play cool for now.

"Ryo?! How did you know my present address?" Rika asked, surprised.

Ryo evaded her question and still he was pleading.

"Rika! Please talk to me! I love you!" came Ryo's statement.

"Ryo! You're already drunk and out of your mind! Have you forgotten that it was you who broke our relationship apart?!" Rika added.

"I know and I regretted that already." Ryo answered and his eyes saw Henry. "Who's that? Oh wait, I know you… You're Henry Wong, right?! You replaced me with that man, Rika?!"

Rika was already furious at Ryo insinuating at Henry but she still continued her cold and high pitched voice. "RYO! You already showed me that you don't love me anymore! That's why I broke up with you!" she yelled.

Ryo glared at Henry even more. "I thought you were a friend… Now you're stealing my girl! Who do you think you are? Come on! Show me your guts! Let's do a man-to-man fight!"

"I'm not stealing anyone… Rika was right about leaving you because you only fooled her…" Henry said calmly. "You want a fight?"

Then Ryo punched Henry in the face, causing him to land hard.

"Ah!" Henry groaned in pain as Ryo continued his attack.

"RYO! STOP IT, RYO!" Rika yelled so that Ryo and Henry will have to stop fighting each other. _Ryo! Please! Don't hurt Henry!_

Ryo and Henry continued pummeling each other and hitting each other in the stomach or in the chest. Fortunately, Henry's years of practice in Kung-Fu helped him dodge Ryo's additional punches and blows. He finally gave a punch to Ryo's face.

"RYO!" Rika shouted out the last time.

Henry began to gain strength and gave Ryo his strongest punches. The two kept fighting each other until Rika decided to step in between the two.

"RYO! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?!" she yelled. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ENOUGH!"

Rika pulled Henry near a small step in her house and began to yell at Ryo once again.

"RYO! PLEASE! I had enough! I am already fine with my life until you came back again! Leave me alone!" she said.

"But I still love you, Rika… Please forgive me… Can you give me another chance?" Ryo said as he sullenly accepted the pain he got both physically and emotionally.

"But I don't love you anymore… You already ended up our relationship, Ryo! How can I give you another chance if I know that you'll do the very same thing over and over again?" Rika replied, nearly in tears. "I'm sorry Ryo, but I don't need you anymore in my life…"

Henry, seeing Rika very upset by what had just happened; spoke calmly even though he is hurt while seated. "You heard her… If you truly love Rika, you just have to set her free…" he said.

Ryo looked sullen but he realized that Henry is right and groaned. "Fine…" he said and left Rika and Henry on the front lawn.

Once Ryo was gone, Rika ran towards Henry, who managed to sit a bit and send Ryo off.

"Henry, are you okay?" Rika asked her friend.

"I don't know… But he could punch real hard!" Henry added while he struggled to sit up.

Rika helped Henry sit up in the small step of her house.

"I'll go get ice…" Rika said while she went inside to get one.

Henry was surprised at what happened to himself. He only got bruises in the stomach due to Ryo punching him. He did not even know what came over him and stood up for Rika. After all, Rika had been his friend, his confidante and his partner-in-crime and he would not want her to get hurt once again. His thoughts were ruined when Rika spoke up with an ice wrapped in blue cloth.

"Henry, are you really okay?" Rika asked for the second time. She knew that Henry's previous answer was just a lie for her to feel fine.

"No…" Henry mumbled. He decided to stick to the truth than lie.

"Henry…" Rika paused, not knowing where the conversation will lead to so she expected that she will have to stammer in front of Henry. "T-Thanks… for standing up for…me… You… sort of impressed me… back there… and… you didn't have to do this…" she said while she pressed the ice into his stomach. "I'm sorry… for this… You only… got hurt."

"Rika, you had been my friend for almost eleven years from now… And like you said earlier, we should always help each other…" Henry assured while the ice had contacted his skin once again.

Rika was now harboring bittersweet feelings because her ex-boyfriend wanted to win her back, her friend got hurt because of her and worst of all, the pain still remained and only worsened when Ryo had returned a while ago. Her tears had started to fall and Henry saw that.

"Rika, it looks like I'm not the only one who's not okay today…" Henry said, facing Rika entirely.

Due to emotions and angst, Rika began to throw her arms around Henry and began to break down. This break down is worse than her shouting in the beach around two days ago.

"Why, Henry? Why did he have to come back? I was ready to move on and let a new life come into my way but when he returned, it was like all the pain had returned as well! I only remembered the pain he gave me… Why? It hurts so much and it tears my heart already into pieces. It's very painful for me to see him once again!" Rika moaned as she broke down into Henry's arms. She did not mind if he saw her like that. She had been sad ever since Ryo had fooled her and when they broke up.

Henry hugged his friend; after all, she had been through a lot. "It's alright… You just let it out and cry… Just bear in mind that you'll always have someone right for you…" he said.

Rika, even though her eyes are wet with tears, looked at Henry and sniffed. "Thanks… Henry… Thanks… so… much… What would happen to me if you were not here? I'm so thankful that I had a best friend like you…" she said.

"Don't worry, Rika… I'll be here just for you…" Henry assured as he wiped Rika's tears that flowed through her cheeks. "Remember that…"

Rika nodded. She continued her "healing" for a few minutes but eventually gave up and slept on Henry's lap. Henry looked down to see Rika sleeping peacefully, with traces of bittersweet tears that had come upon earlier and yet, her facial expression became dull.

It was nine in the evening when Henry received a text from Takato. It read:

**"Dude! I'm here in Shinjuku already… When are you going? Mrs. Wong has been asking me now!"**

Henry looked again at Rika. He remembered that she will be alone during the weekend and he thought that it would look nice to bring her along with him.

_Maybe I should bring Rika with me to Shinjuku so she could unwind… Surely, she had been tired physically, mentally and emotionally… _he thought as he swept the auburn hair that stuck in her face.

When she felt Henry's touch, Rika jolted awake. "Henry, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing… I also received a text message from Takato, saying that he's in Shinjuku already… Anyway, since I'm going alone for the weekend, why don't you go with me there? I know how much you miss Shinjuku already… And, maybe you could take some time off…" Henry answered. "I don't want you to be alone for the weekend, you know?"

Rika's thoughts had been awake by the possibility of her going to Shinjuku once again.

"Shinjuku? But Henry…" she trailed off.

"It's alright with me… And you can get to see my family once again. Besides, Jaarin told me that I can bring whoever I wish… So, this is it. They still know you because we used to be the Tamers before, right?" Henry said. "Please, Rika?"

"Hmm…" Rika contemplated. "You're staying there for how many days?"

"From tomorrow until next week… Yes… A week…" Henry said. "Until next week Friday."

"Fine…" Rika said while grabbing her phone. "I'll just talk to Mrs. Hayashi."

Rika then dialed her cellphone and got her boss on the other line.

_"Rika Nonaka?" _

"Mrs. Hayashi…"

_"What's wrong? You sound… sad." _

"Yeah… Well, I'm going to file an L-O-A… for a week… I just want to have a vacation in my hometown to take some time off…"

_"That's good… I understand your problem. Jeri Katou somehow told me about it. I know how hard it is for you right now so better go on and take some time off… But you'll be back for our anniversary issue, alright? I wish you very well, Rika…"_

After Mrs. Hayashi's last sentence registered in her mind, Rika's eyes widened as she realized that her superior just called her by first name once again. To satisfy her curiosity, she began to raise her inquiry.

"With due respect, why are you calling me by first name today, Ma'am? It really intrigued me much."

_"Oh my goodness, Rika! I've been calling you by first name recently but I think you don't hear me! Same goes with your colleagues! Probably all of you believe that as your superior, I should always call you by last names, do you? Well, we should apply flexibility sometimes!"_

Rika gave a weak laugh with her superior's sense of humor.

_"Anyway, until when will be absent, Rika?"_

"Oh. Right. Until next week Friday."

_"Alright… I'll ask Izumi to take over your probable duty for the week and to record your absence… Anyway, take care and enjoy!" _

"Thanks." Rika said and with that, she brought her phone down.

"So, what's the word?" Henry asked Rika.

"It's alright for her… After all, I finished everything needed by her." Rika said with her good humor restored.

"We're leaving tomorrow at nine so we can arrive there at twelve. Does that sound good to you?" Henry said. "You still have to pack!"

"Yeah…" Rika said. "You must be doing this so I could not mope during the weekends, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Besides, Suzie would be glad to see you!" Henry grinned.

"Okay…" Rika said. "I have to go now… I must pack for our 'wonderful' trip to Shinjuku!"

"Yes, you should!" Henry added teasingly. "Anyway, I have to go too… See you tomorrow!"

Rika nodded as Henry went outside to his car and left. Rika finally smiled.

_Shinjuku… I'm coming for you… _Rika thought to herself.

Henry was driving by himself when he began to call his Dad. He was glad that Mr. Wong answered the phone.

_"Henry?" _Mr. Wong was in the other line.

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"What time are you going to leave Tokyo tomorrow?" _

"We're leaving here at nine…"

_"We? But Takato's already here!"_

"Yes… But I'm bringing someone…" Henry said slyly.

_"Your girlfriend?"_

"Nope… You'll find out tomorrow, Dad."

_"Anyway, whoever it is must be really special…" _

"I guess, Dad… Anyway, gotta go, I'm still driving…" Henry said and smiled to himself.


	7. Shinjuku Getaway

**Author's Note: **This will be my advanced Christmas gift to the readers, followers and to the ones who put this on their favorites list. Merry Christmas to all of you even though it's only a few hours away. But before that, here is Chapter 7. Please read and leave a review. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shinjuku Getaway**

The next day at nine, Henry went to pick Rika up from her house. Rika was wearing a red T-shirt and dark shorts. He was surprised that she brought only two bags for a week.

"Did you bring a dress?" Henry teased.

"Yeah…" Rika replied dully. "Just in case."

Rika rode inside Henry's car when she heard her phone ringing and it was Jeri.

_"Rika! I'm here in Nara already!"_

"Well, if you're in Nara, I'm going to Shinjuku!" Rika said proudly. But due to the depression she had with Ryo's returning last night, she totally forgot to call and tell Jeri what she will do and where she will go.

_"With whom? With Henry?!" _the other line said with glee.

"Yeah…" Rika said with a blush slowly forming on her cheeks.

_"Well! Have fun! Oh and say hi for Takato for me, will you? If you get there…" _Jeri requested.

"Definitely, Jeri…" Rika promised.

_"I told Mrs. Hayashi that you've got a problem these days and after an hour, she called and told me that you're LOA for a week? And Shinjuku is your hideaway?"_

"You were right about telling Mrs. Hayashi that I've got a problem… Yes, and Shinjuku will be my hideaway as you say. "

_"Well… I wish you well, Ri… I know how hard it is for you that he returns but we have to continue our life like you told me to… Enjoy your vacation! And date!"_

"What?!" and before Rika could say something more, Jeri had hung up.

"Who's that?" Henry inquired.

"Jeri Katou… She's in Nara with her family…" Rika said and she began to think deeply.

While Henry is driving, Rika's mind wandered somewhere and hit a vital subject.

**_"Want to know why there are a lot of businesswomen? Trauma or something that happened in their lives and they're forced to start again. I'm not saying that you should experience all hardships in love-life but the thing is: you should learn to love people around you along with work. Because you may never know that the person next to you is the right one just for you." ~ Mrs. Naomi Kiryuu._**

_The one next to me will be the one right for me…_ Rika thought. _Is this true? Or it's just fantasy…_

Then her thoughts were badly broken by Henry.

"Uhm… Rika?" Henry called. "Can you call Takato and tell him that we're on the way?" and he gave his anticipating phone to Rika.

"Sure…" Rika said and waited for the other line to answer. "Hello?"

_"Henry? Where are you?!" _Takato said from the other line. _"The Wongs are already waiting for you!"_

"Sorry, Takato… But you're not talking to Henry… This is Rika…" Rika started.

_"Rika! You're lucky that you're going with Henry!" _Takato said with excitement.

"Hey. Henry told me to inform you that we're on the way…" Rika replied.

_"Oh sure! Please tell Henry about my souvenir from Tokyo!"_

"Uh… Henry? Takato's looking for a souvenir from you…" Rika said as she looked at Henry for answers.

Henry laughed. "Sure. I'll bring him a souvenir photo of him drunk. That's good!"

Rika giggled at the thought of Takato drunken. "Yeah, Takato! You'll have it very soon! Bye!"

_"Bye!" _Takato said and he hang up. _"See you!"_

When Rika hung Henry's phone, she began to ask about the details behind Takato's picture.

"Takato just got drunk two weeks ago… And I caught his picture and had it developed." Henry sneered.

"You're mean, Henry!" Rika sneered. "Anyway, I brought my camera with me since my boss never heard of Shinjuku… Maybe I could show her some pictures and post it on a travelogue…"

"Is that for work or for leisure?" Henry asked.

"Maybe both!" Rika chuckled.

Henry smiled after that. He remembered that last night, Rika had been uncontrollably sad and now, she could giggle and laugh like there is no tomorrow.

After two hours of traveling, Henry and Rika eventually reached Shinjuku. Rika could not believe how much of the city has changed ever since she left when she was nineteen.

"Are we there yet?" Rika asked.

"Yeah…" Henry answered. "A couple more minutes then you'll see our apartment complex…"

"You must really travel back and forth here, do you?" Rika asked.

"Yeah… Once a month… Or twice…" Henry answered.

"I see." Rika simply answered and dialed her mother's phone number. "Hello, Mom?"

_"Sweety! Why did you call?" _Mrs. Nonaka said from the other line.

"I'm just going to ask if you and Grandma are here in Shinjuku…"

_"Oh no, dear… We're in Honshu, right now… Say, what are you doing there in Shinjuku?" _

"Just staying with Henry for vacation…"

_"Oh! You got a boyfriend then!"_

"Mom! I just want to spare myself from troubles in Tokyo… Don't think green!" Rika retorted.

_"Okay! Suit yourself… And enjoy your stay! Bye!" _

"Bye…" Rika said dully. She definitely had no plans of divulging her plans for today. "Great… I first thought that I could stay at my own house but my guardians are in Honshu right now…"

"You can stay at our apartment, Rika… My parents won't mind!" Henry assured.

"You sure?" Rika asked again.

"Positively sure!" Henry answered again.

Then silence ensued as the two as they make their way towards Henry's apartment.

"And here we are, Rika!" Henry replied as he pulled his car into a stop.

When Rika looked at where they were, she could not believe that the apartment where Henry used to live is still as intact as ever.

"Wow…" Rika just said.

They got down and carried their bags. They saw Takato who was busy helping the Wongs.

"Henry! You really brought Rika!" Takato grinned. "Welcome back to Shinjuku, Rika!"

"Yeah! It feels good to be home for once!" Rika remarked as she held her bag in one arm. "Too bad Jeri couldn't come to Shinjuku. She's in Nara today."

"Oh that's okay. We're just texting and calling each other now…" Takato grinned again.

The two former tamers went inside and Henry saw his mother, Mrs. Wong.

"Hi, Mom! Remember Rika Nonaka?" he said and he pointed to Rika.

"Rika! As in Rumiko's daughter?!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed in delight. "How are you doing? How are your mom and grandma?"

"Well… they're currently in Honshu right now… and they're fine!" Rika added. "What's the occasion, Mrs. Wong?"

"Oh… It's Jaarin's pre-wedding party!" Mrs. Wong said. "Anyway, if you two are looking for Suzie, she's in the living room."

"Okay, Mom… Come on, Rika…" Henry said.

However, Rika felt uneasy because she wanted to use the bathroom but she does not know its location in the first floor.

"Uh, Henry?" Rika called. "Where's the bathroom? I don't know where it is…"

"Don't worry…" Henry said. "I'll lead you there."

They walked down the hallway with Henry slightly ahead of Rika.

"Rika, watch your step!" Henry warned as he stepped down a small stair but it was too late, Rika eventually fell…

Right into Henry's arms.

"Whoa, Rika! You have to watch your step!" he exclaimed to Rika. "Don't worry. I got you. I won't let you fall."

When Rika realized where that Henry's two arms holding her, she began to blush and looked away. Henry began to blush as well because he sounded like a love-sick idiot while assuring his friend. He got Rika down for so she could stand upright and led her to the bathroom.

"Uh… Rika? Here's the bathroom…" he said.

"T-Thanks!" Rika said. She was embarrassed with the fact that Henry held her once again and went inside the bathroom to do some necessities and forget what occurred minutes ago.

After Rika used the bathroom, she went out and saw Henry.

"I'm done, Henry. Where are we going now?" she asked.

"To the guest room!" Henry answered.

Rika and Henry eventually arrived at the guest room with Henry as guide.

"My room's just near the guest room so I could easily check on you or whatever… But the bathroom there is just near you and I usually bath there!" He said and opened the guest room.

"Wow. Thanks…" Rika said as she put her bags inside.

"You place your bags here and we're going down… I bet you want to see Suzie once again!" Henry smiled.

"Of course! I missed that sister of yours…" Rika replied with a chuckle.

When they got down, they saw Suzie, who was once a fan of Lopmon and Terriermon as Pwincess Pwetty Pants, now busy reading girl magazines.

"Suzie!" Henry called his sister. "Look who's here!"

Suzie turned around to the source of the voice. "Henry?!" she said and she eventually saw Rika and beamed. "Rika! It's good to see you again!"

"How did you know I was coming?" Rika pinched Suzie's cheeks. They were still as cute as before.

"Takato told me that you were Henry's guest!" Suzie exclaimed with glee. "And I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us!"

"Me too!" Rika smiled.

But before they could move in the living room any further, they saw Jaarin screaming. "Oh my gosh! Is this Rika Nonaka? My brother's best friend since high school?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Jaarin. Congratulations on your wedding day!" Rika greeted casually.

"Thanks! I can't believe it either!" Jaarin said. "Wait here!"

Henry and Rika finally sat down. Rika was getting amused at Henry's family.

"Being wacky probably runs in the blood! They haven't changed for the last five years!" Rika remarked.

"I know… Wait until you hear my Dad's remarks later!" Henry jested.

"Wow..." Rika managed to say.

Then Rika's eyes focused on a picture frame in front of her. It was she, Jeri, Henry and Takato taken during their high school graduation.

"Wow… You sure do keep memories!" Rika commented after seeing her eighteen-year-old self in the picture.

"Yeah… I have a copy of that in my laptop, if you must know…" Henry added.

Then Mrs. Wong showed up between the two and reminded them to eat lunch. When they sat down, Jaarin was giddy already, while Suzie and Mrs. Wong are waiting for their stories.

"Rika, you've gone for so many years. Where did you live, by the way?" Jaarin asked.

"Well… I was living in Tokyo during college and moved in a condo unit with my ex-boyfriend and I moved to the inner city wherein I found Henry living two streets away from me…" Rika said.

"Yeah… Two streets away!" Henry echoed.

"That's nice! At least you can get to spy and guard Henry so you could tell us if he's got a girlfriend already…" Jaarin smirked. "Right, Henry?"

Henry just blushed and that was also due to Rika being seated beside him.

After they ate, Rika helped the Wongs fix the table. Then, she began chatting with Suzie in the living room.

"So, how's college life?" Rika asked Suzie.

"It's good… I'm glad that I don't live in a dorm like Henry and Takato!" Suzie commented.

"Do you have any boyfriends on the side?" Rika teased.

"None!" Suzie answered. "How about you?"

"We… just broke up a month ago… But I finally moved on." Rika explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Suzie said.

"Hey. It's no big deal…" Rika said.

"Anyway, Rika, do you find my brother handsome?" Suzie asked.

Rika's cheeks felt warm at that point. Deep inside, she knew that Henry is handsome enough to lure many women around Shinjuku and in their current city.

"Yes… Why?" Rika said that and then eventually blushed.

"Because my brother even though handsome never asks out girls! It's funny because you were the first girl Henry brought ever since he got a job." Suzie commented.

"I don't know, Suzie… Your brother is truly thick and does not care if he has no girls… As long as he's with his computer, he's already sane." Rika stated.

"Yeah! My computer-loving brother!" Suzie said. "He never changes!"

"Suzie, can you keep Rika busy for a while? I'm going to help Mom…" Henry said.

"Don't worry, Henry. I'm already busy talking to Suzie!" Rika cracked.

Then Suzie and Rika just laughed after Henry left.

That evening, Suzie and Rika went down to party with Jaarin since it was her bridal shower.

"Hey Rika and Suzie! Come and join us!" Jaarin said.

The two younger ladies went with Jaarin and had fun, forgetting that they had talked about Henry earlier. Afterwards, they saw Mrs. Wong still laughing because of Jaarin's face, looking drunk.

"Your sister drank two and a half glasses of beer and can you guess what happened? She got a knock out!" Mrs. Wong said with amusement.

Rika bid Suzie good night as the latter went to her room to sleep due to exhaustion. When she went to her room, she began to lie down and began wondering.

_I think I'm starting to like this vacation now…_ Rika thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Henry at her door. She was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked Henry. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"Kind of… What did my sister do to you?" Henry said, sitting next to Rika.

"She let me and Suzie drink beer… But I didn't force myself with large quantities… I might get hangovers the next morning and that should be natural only when I'm in my own house…" Rika said. "But no… I'm at an apartment."

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Henry said.

"What do you have in mind?" Rika asked.

"I have Japanese and American." Henry added. "They're in my room… I'll get them."

"Sure." Rika said as she sat down in the bed.

Henry went as fast to his room and that led Rika stuck with her thoughts once again. After two minutes, Henry returned to the guest room.

"You're fast!" Rika said to Henry who now set up the movie in the player of the guest room.

Henry just grinned and sat beside Rika. They had been watching _Men in Black_ for a while. Both of them were fans of action films ever since when they were twelve years old. They had their focus on the show until one of them will glance at the other. Henry would look at Rika while Rika would look at Henry. They were still confused if they should follow their hearts or stick to being best of friends.

Just before the movie could even finish, Rika felt her eyes drooping and wanted to get sleep. Because of that, she did not realize that she had laid her head in Henry's right shoulder. Henry was busy watching that he did not notice Rika's head laid upon his shoulder.

"Rika, this is your best pa…" Henry trailed off as he saw Rika's head on his shoulder. _Oh… You're asleep once again…_ _She really looks beautiful when she sleeps… At least, for the nth time, this will be the way she will never look violent…_

Since he wanted to finish watching, he just placed his arm around Rika. After thirty minutes, Henry placed Rika to a sleeping position and removed the CD from the player. He quietly went out of the guest room so that he would not wake Rika up. When he got out, he saw Jaarin outside.

"Hey, Henry! What were you doing in Rika's room? Did something happen between you two?" Jaarin teased. She is now in a drunken state because she had two and a half glasses of beer.

"Nope and quit with your green mind, Jaarin. We just watched a movie…" Henry said truthfully while trying to avoid an embarrassment from his sister and went to his room.

* * *

The next day, Rika woke up with the sun shining into her face. She groaned and remembered that she accidentally laid her head on Henry's shoulder last night. When she scanned the room, she was relieved that Henry did not sleep with her in the same bed. She got up and looked at the clock. It was 7:58.

"It's already embarrassing that I slept on Henry's shoulder… Good thing that he didn't sleep next to me…" Rika said as she looked around. "I'd better get up."

While she was combing her hair and tied it up, she could not get over with the fact that she and Suzie engaged in a conversation about Henry, she laid her head on Henry's shoulder. And what's next?

Rika shook her head, erasing all thoughts about an infatuation with Henry and went down. She saw Henry and Suzie awake and also their father, who had just arrived from Osaka due to business.

"So Rika was the someone you mentioned to me when you spoke to me last, eh?" Mr. Wong asked Henry.

"Yeah, Dad!" Henry said sheepishly.

"How's it going, Rika?" Mr. Wong then asked Rika who sat next to Suzie and Henry.

"I'm fine, Sir…" Rika said with courtesy. "I'm currently based in Tokyo…"

"Oh. Same as Henry! I bet you two see each other there!" Mr. Wong replied and Rika nodded.

Mrs. Wong sat next to her husband and eldest daughter Jaarin. "In one day, Jaarin will get married… However, the next one doesn't even plan to have a girlfriend!" she mused.

"Henry, who is the lucky lady?" Jaarin inquired with genuine interest.

"Nothing, Mom, Dad and Jaarin… You'll learn who!" Henry replied casually.

Rika could not help but keep her fits of laughter because Henry is now in the hot seat during breakfast. She thought about Ryo returning and Henry bringing her into his house.

_I never saw Henry being embarrassed in front of his family and yet, he is still comical at that… _She thought. _I don't know how you make me smile and laugh but you're doing a good job at that, Henry. _

While they were cleaning the house, Henry spoke to Rika who was busy dusting the couch. "Sorry about my family, Ri… They must have thought that you're my girlfriend because this is the first time I brought a girl here in Shinjuku ever since I started working…" he said.

"If you must know, Suzie said the same thing about you…" Rika commented. "That I was the first girl you ever brought home after you had a job."

"We're indeed siblings…" Henry grinned.

"But I don't mind… After all, they would slowly realize that we're just best friends who missed each other due to loss of contact!" Rika replied positively.

Mrs. Wong somehow interrupted the friendly banter. "Henry! Takato's here to see you!" she said.

"Wait a sec, Rika…" Henry said to Rika as he left her dusting the couch once again.

Henry and Takato were also doing their things outside.

"Say, Rika must be enjoying here in your apartment, Henry!" Takato mused.

"I guess so…" Henry said, making a mental note to himself that he should not mention what happened at the guest room last night.

"Why don't you just make your move already, Henry? Opportunity's knocking!" Takato said.

"I don't have the guts to hurt her further, Takato… If only you saw how upset she was last Thursday." Henry explained.

"What happened anyway?" Takato asked, now feigning curiosity.

"I drove Rika home when all of a sudden; Ryo appeared in front of us. Thinking that I was Rika's new boyfriend, he pummeled me and we were fighting in Rika's lawn. After she and Ryo had their ex-lover's spat, Ryo left and Rika became upset at the pain Ryo's returning caused." Henry recalled. "I don't want to ruin my best friendship with Rika… I'm just glad that things are turning the way they are supposed to be…"

"But, if you're given a chance, are you going to give it a try?" Takato asked again.

"I don't know… I'm not forcing her if she doesn't want to…" Henry said. "But enough about me, alright? I've been in the hot seat in front of my family during breakfast this morning and I don't want another round from you, Takato!"

Takato knew the reason behind Henry in the hot seat. "Well, my blue haired friend, it's up to you if you're staying single and available!" he grinned.

That afternoon, Henry's brother Rinchei came to visit. He brought along his wife.

"So! The whole family's here!" Rinchei remarked. "How's it going, Henry?"

"I'm fine… How about you, Rinchei?" Henry asked.

"It's getting funnier than ever… Work's been demanding though…" Rinchei commented. "Say, is that your girl friend during Digimon, Henry?"

Henry glanced to see who Rinchei was referring. It was Rika who was sitting with Suzie.

"Oh… Yeah… She's my friend…" Henry said after he looked at Rinchei again.

"Your officemate?" Rinchei asked.

"Nope… I saw her a week ago when she was moving in a house… She lives two streets away from me…" Henry explained.

"Alright! Enough with the pleasantries…" Mr. Wong said. "Let's return to the nitty gritty."

Then the entire Wong family began discussing what will happen at the eldest daughter's wedding tomorrow.


	8. Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note: **Please forgive the sappiness of this chapter. This is Chapter 8. Please read and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Conflicting Emotions**

The next day, the members of the entire Wong family are ready for the wedding. Henry, now clad in black suit, decided to give his mother and sister his gifts to them.

"Mom? Suzie?" Henry asked, seeing Mrs. Wong getting ready with Suzie.

"What is it, Henry?" asked Mrs. Wong.

"I just want to give you and Suzie these…" Henry replied, revealing in his hands the pearl earrings and necklaces he bought when he was with Rika last Thursday.

"Oh Henry! That's beautiful!" Mrs. Wong and Suzie exclaimed.

Henry fastened the necklaces to his mother's and his sister's necks. He gave them the earrings because they insisted that they will put it themselves.

"You went to Ginza?" Suzie asked. "I always wanted to go there!"

"Well… Rika helped me get to Ginza…" Henry said with a smile. "That's how we ended up having these…"

"I see… Why don't you check on Rika if she's doing fine?" Mrs. Wong smiled. "After all, she's our guest… I mean, your guest, Henry. Besides, she could be considered our family since Henry is very close to her. "

Henry turned red and went upstairs to find Rika. He was not ready for what he will see so he carefully walked in the hallway where her room looked on and he knocked on her door.

"Rika? Are you doing fine or you need me to check on you?" Henry called out.

Inside, Rika was busy straightening herself. She was wearing a maroon dress and black high-heeled shoes. When she heard the knock on her door, she called out. "Come in!"

Henry went inside and became agape. He even was so when Rika turned around, with her hair down, showing her beautiful face. This caught Henry off guard and he got even more mesmerized with her face.

"You look… beautiful…" Henry said slowly as he noticed that Rika was not wearing jewelry.

Rika only gave a wry smile as she began to speak up. "Quit pulling my leg, Wong. You're saying that because I'm wearing a dress!"

"No, I'm not pulling your leg… You really are beautiful…" Henry grinned. "Anyway, I've got something to finish you up…"

He fished out the pearl necklace and earrings that he bought for Rika last Thursday. But he knew that Rika does not know about that and as expected, she was surprised.

"Henry? Where did you get these?" Rika asked as she found them as exquisite as the pearls that she bought for her mother and grandmother.

"I bought it during the time we went to Ginza and we shopped for stuff…" Henry explained. "I never had given you anything really special since I met you again in Tokyo so this is my belated welcome gift to you…"

Rika was agape this time. She never expected that Henry, her best friend, will be the one to gift her with jewelry as a friendly present. Sure, he gave her a planner previously but today, it has a more depth for her.

"T-Thank you…" Rika managed to say. She took the pearl earrings and slid them on her ear. Then, she held her hair up so that Henry could fasten the necklace. She felt tense when he was doing that and she could swear that she had blushed at the same time.

"You're welcome…" Henry said, realizing that his heart already skipped a beat once again. "Shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure!" Rika replied with uncertainty in her tone and grabbed her purse.

The two went out of the room and joined Suzie who was in the living room.

"Rika! You look pretty in that dress! Did you know that I actually thought you're going to follow Mrs. Nonaka's footsteps as a fashion model?" Suzie beamed. "As I say, Pwetty Pwincess Wika!"

"No and I certainly don't have the guts to model, you know?" Rika said as she fumbled with her cellphone once again.

"Alright, guys! We're going out… Jaarin's probably sick of waiting for us!" Mrs. Wong replied.

Henry, Rika and Suzie went out of the apartment while Mr. Wong locked it. Then they started to go for the church.

When they reached the church, they met Takato and his family as well inside.

"Since when did you hire Takato Matsuki as PA? You two were inseparable, from work and even in here!" Rika grinned.

"Nah… He just wants to hang out… He says he's bored with his life in the Matsuki bakery." Henry chuckled.

"Once he and Jeri started dating, there's a small possibility that he'll get bored!" Rika stated.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"He'd probably make out with Jeri for the rest of his life," Rika answered with a sneer.

Then they became silent as they observed the ceremony solemnly.

After the church wedding, they went to the reception. Henry sat next to Rika as they were looking at the dancing couples.

"Look at them go… Enjoying the night with their partners… It's like when love has no ending…" Rika replied. "Then you'll hear them breaking…"

"Do you still believe in love after what happened to you and Ryo?" Henry asked.

"I don't know… My emotions are getting mashed up lately. But I'm trying to move on and do my best to believe again…" Rika replied.

"Sorry I asked… I think it's still sensitive for you…" Henry said apologetically.

"Not anymore…" Rika answered plainly.

Henry stood up, seeing once again the couples lighting the dance floor. Rika was surprised.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"May I have this dance?" Henry asked, offering his right hand to her.

Rika seemed to be reluctant but finally agreed.

"Fine… You may…" she finally said and placed her right hand on Henry's left.

When they reached the dance floor, Henry let go of Rika's hand for a moment and they were looking at each other. Henry put his left hand on Rika's right, his right hand on her waist. Rika positioned herself by placing her left hand on Henry's shoulder.

_Oh great… I can't fall in love with my friend… But can I? Maybe I guess… I could let him… in__… _Rika thought as she and Henry were dancing in a slow pace as possible.

Henry, who already had his feelings for Rika during his teens, seemed to be comfortable while holding Rika and dancing with her. _I knew it… I can't deny anymore that I have feelings for you, Rika… How I wish you feel the same way…_

Rika realized that she felt safe in Henry's warm and caring arms. Although she felt that funny feeling once again, she did not mind if she senses it. What mattered to her is that someone is always there for her. Afterwards, she laid her head on Henry's chest.

Henry looked down to see Rika leaning against him. He began to smile at himself and continued dancing with her.

Meanwhile, from afar, Takato was watching his two friends apparently in the "mushy" state. _Good going, Henry Wong! I hope that you will find your one and only love in Rika's persona… _he thought as he saw the two of them dancing on the floor.

Suzie approached Takato and caught on to the sight of her brother and Rika. "Aww… Henry looks cute with Rika out there, don't you think, Takato?" she mused.

"Yep, Suzie! But don't tell Henry about that! He might give me a sock in the face!" Takato said.

"Of course, Takato! I know he'll be embarrassed especially Rika's staying in our house!" Suzie chuckled. "Anyway, how's Jeri? Do you see her in Tokyo?"

"Yep! Still good… On the verge of going out with her…" Takato simply answered.

"You and my brother are the same! You are afraid to ask out gorgeous girls! But I think my brother has a taste… He must be looking for a girl with personality." Suzie remarked.

"I would like to think so, Suzie!" Takato said as he and Suzie watched the aforementioned pair dancing on the floor.

* * *

That night, Rika was standing in the terrace while thinking about what happened earlier. She danced with Henry and laid a head on his chest. And the best of all, she enjoyed that part of her life!

A voice ruined her trail of thoughts and she recognized it. She then turned around.

"Henry?" Rika asked, seeing him again.

"Why are you still awake? It's one in the morning, you know?" Henry asked.

"I'm not yet in the mood to sleep, Henry…" Rika replied. "Also, I was looking at the stars, wishing…"

"Why?" Henry said as he went beside Rika and stood near the railing of the terrace.

"My grandmother told me that wishes come true with them… I just wanted someone that will love me with all truly, that will never leave me and will accept me for who I am, not just being the so-called Model's Daughter… As well as the person that will make me happy…" she said.

"Yeah… I wish that the girl for me is the one who is worth my loving…" Henry said to Rika.

Rika chuckled at his words. "How cheesy of you, Henry! In other words, we both want to see the person who is truly right for us…" She said.

"Yeah…" Henry said as his eyes unconsciously rolled to Rika. "Are you still depressed?"

"Who told you that I'm depressed, Henry? You know me, always having mood swings! Besides, I'm fine… You don't have to check on me all the time. I'm slowly forgetting everything that happened in Tokyo…" said Rika impishly.

"Really?" Henry inquired and followed it with a yawn. "Anyway, good night…"

"Good night, Wong. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Rika teased and she was sure that Henry laughed at her last statement.

* * *

The next day, Henry was finished taking a bath and was about to go out of the bathroom when suddenly, he forgot something. Worse, he realized that he forgot to get his old clothes in the guest room yesterday night. He panicked because he is only wearing nothing but a towel and storming inside Rika's room is not as good as he thought.

_What am I gonna do now? What I only got is casual house clothes from Tokyo… My old clothes are in Rika's room! _he panicked. _Henry, it's now or never!_

Henry decided to go to Rika's room to get some of clothes. When he opened the door, he did not see Rika there. _I'm lucky she's not here… _he then thought.

He was busy picking out his clothes that he did not notice that Rika was already inside. She went out of the bathroom after taking a bath. Rika was agape when she saw Henry standing while picking his clothes and she was surprised that he was in a towel and secretly admired his figure.

_You know, Henry is indeed handsome… His face and his body could make any random girl swoon over him… _Rika thought but mentally slapped herself because of her imagination. _Stop it, Nonaka! Stop it!_

Rika then watched Henry picking clothes. When he was done, he turned around so he could go out. But it was too late since he saw Rika inside already.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked with her voice tainted with amusement and surprise.

Henry immediately began to turn red. "I… I was getting some old clothes… uh… I forgot to get them last night. Sorry." He said and he just went out of the room, completely embarrassed.

Then it hit him when he was in his own room. He realized that Rika Nonaka just saw him in a towel. He smacked his head because of that and swore that he will never do that again.

Meanwhile in her room, Rika was already laughing her head off because of what she saw. She just saw Henry in a towel and he got completely embarrassed.

"Note to self: Never ever see Henry Wong in a towel again otherwise, you'll make a sin more than stealing." Rika said with her laughter increasing ever second.

Her laughter echoed the hallway and it appears that it reached Henry's room as well. Henry began to guess why Rika is laughing from the guest room.

_I'm pretty sure Rika's laughing at me… I'm the first one she saw today… _Henry thought to himself, shame-faced.

He then dressed up completely, trying to forget what occurred minutes ago. Now fully dressed, he went to Rika's room so they could eat.

_I think I'm going to regret that… _Henry thought to himself and knocked at Rika's door.

Back in Rika's room, she could not help but laugh all at once with Henry's appearance minutes ago.

_Stop it, Rika… You're getting crazy! _Rika thought to herself as she stifled her laughter. She eventually stopped when she heard a knock in her door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Rika, it's me, Henry!" Henry's voice came from the other side.

Rika now settled down, realizing that Henry will be even more embarrassed when he hears her laughter. "What is it?" she said loudly.

"You're not going down?" he asked.

"Just a minute!" Rika said, got dressed, went outside and saw Henry outside. They went down to the first floor and found Suzie and Mrs. Wong setting the table.

"Good morning, Henry and Rika!" Mrs. Wong said. "Glad that you two are joining me and Suzie…"

"Sure, Mom…" Henry said as he motioned Rika to sit down.

"Hey, Henry! Takato danced with me last night!" Suzie chuckled.

"It's a good thing Jeri wasn't here! Or else she would have slashed your neck with jealousy!" Rika teased.

"Takato even told me that Jeri permitted him to dance with someone else!" Suzie replied.

All roared in laughter. Finally, Mrs. Wong replied. "Henry, Suzie and I are going to shop for today… So, you and Rika will be left alone in the apartment… If you want to go, just lock the apartment… Suzie has extra keys."

"Alright, Mom," Henry said.

Right after they ate, they cleared the table and Mrs. Wong and Suzie left. When they were finished, Rika resumed her laughter and bashing to Henry.

"What are you laughing about, Rika?" Henry asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Rika said as she continued giggling.

"Tell me!" Henry said as he walked closer to Rika.

"No!" Rika replied while she laughed. Knowing that she is going to be chased by Henry, she ran away.

"You won't tell me, eh?" Henry teased. Then he began to chase Rika in their apartment.

"NO, NO AND NO!" Rika exclaimed as she ran.

The two kept chasing each other until Rika did not see Henry. She wondered where he had been and began to search for him. Then, a moment later, Henry caught her and carried her just like a sack of potatoes.

"You're still going to laugh at me, aren't you?" Henry said as he got her legs, mockingly.

"Yes!" Rika said in reply. "Henry, put me down!"

"Not until if you tell me why you're laughing at me!" Henry said.

"Fine!" Rika said, surrendering herself just to get away from Henry's grasp. "I was laughing because you were in a towel when you went to my room. Then it was even funnier when you told me that you forgot to get your clothes last night!"

Henry too began to laugh and put Rika in the couch. "I'm sorry about that. I swear, that won't happen ever again!" He smirked.

Rika sat still as Henry sat beside her. "Glad to hear it… But you're still funny!" she said.

"So, what do you wanna do? Now that we got the apartment to ourselves?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry… What do you wanna do?" Rika replied.

"I find the apartment boring… I have an idea… Let's go out!" Henry said.

"Huh? Let's go out?!" Rika echoed.

"Yeah! Let's go out, not 'ask each other out', Nonaka!" Henry commented.

Rika sighed in relief. "That's sounds like a good idea…" she said. "Let me change clothes…" as she went up to change clothes.

"Yeah… Right behind you!" Henry said as he went upstairs as well.

Rika changed from ordinary clothes to casual and so did Henry. A few moments later, they both went out. Rika was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that is three-fourths in length and wore blue shorts. Henry was wearing a green shirt and brown cargo shorts as well.

"So, shall we go?" Henry asked.

"Yeah… We shall!" Rika replied.

The two made it out of the apartment quickly and Henry locked the door, keeping the key to himself. Rika brought a bag with her.

"So, Henry Wong, since you are the one who visits Shinjuku once or twice a month, why don't you show me with some of Shinjuku's newest and nicest surroundings?" Rika asked.

"Come on!" Henry said as he and Rika walked once again.

Henry and Rika found a park. This was new to Rika but to Henry, it was not. He visited one time and found this already. The park was full of cherry blossoms, something Rika began to appreciate after she left Shinjuku.

"Henry? Let me guess… It was just newly built, right?" Rika said.

"No. I saw this one when I visited last Christmas…" Henry said.

"I spent Christmas with my mother and grandma in Hokkaido. Seriously, I haven't been to Shinjuku until now…" Rika said with a sullen tone but changed as she admired the cherry blossoms. "Those flowers are beautiful… I loved these flowers… and I only missed them since they are not common in Tokyo, right?"

"Yes. When I first saw this place, the one that popped into my head is that this is the place where I will bring the young woman I love." Henry said.

"But did you bring her here?" Rika asked, totally amused with Henry's declamation.

_Yes. _That was what is inside Henry but decided to drop it. "Not yet…" he said.

"In that case, this one is already sappy or should I say romantic…" Rika said but when she pronounced the word romantic, it was already normal for her. "That girl will be very lucky if you bring her here."

_Yes. She's indeed lucky. _Henry thought, secretly indicating Rika.

"Maybe… I'm contemplating of leaving Tokyo and move back here." Rika joked.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"I don't know…" Rika replied. "If I earn the same as my Mom, I'll do it."

They stayed like that for almost an hour. Henry looked sideway and saw Rika smiling at the sight of the cherry blossoms. After that, Henry and Rika left the park.

"So, Henry, what's next on our itinerary?" Rika teased.

Henry laughed. "I thought you never ask!" he said. "I'll show you the café that just opened up."

They came to a café when all of a sudden, the two saw the girls in their high school years that used to have a crush on Henry. However, they do not recognize Rika as they saw her.

"HENRY! OH MY GOSH!" they cried in unison.

"I recognize them alright… They were the girls in high school…" Rika whispered to Henry.

"And then again, they'll get giddy over me…" Henry said.

Then he had an idea. He is with Rika and they saw that the girls do not recognize her. He wanted to tell them that Rika is his girlfriend even though it was only for show, so he decided to go for it.

"Won't you mind that I'll introduce you as my 'girlfriend', Rika?" he whispered. _You may not be my girlfriend, Rika, but I sure wish you were mine…_

Rika caught on to what he said and decided to play along with his trick.

"Fine. But I'll get back to you on this, Henry Wong!" she also whispered as she and Henry approached their "friends".

When they already reached proximity with the girls in their grade, Henry spoke up. "Hi, girls! Remember Rika Nonaka from high school?"

"We heard that name… But we don't know what she looks like, Henry!" A girl named Mimi said.

"Well, you're going to meet her again right now…" Henry said as he put an arm around Rika. "This is Rika Nonaka, my 'girlfriend'."

"Hi!" Rika smiled in a fashion that could surely deceive anyone.

"Rika! We didn't know it was you! We thought that you're somebody else!" another one named Tara said.

"Rika Nonaka?! The model's daughter?!" another girl named Julie asked.

"Yes… It's me…" Rika said simply.

"Gosh, Henry! You looked more handsome than before!" the last girl named Pam exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was like yesterday when girls in our grade ask you out and now, you're now with the model's daughter!" Julie replied.

"I can't believe how time flies!" the one named Tara beamed. "Well… We understood that both handsome and beautiful go together…"

"We're sorry if we girls have an unusual likeness on you… You really ranked after Kenji Natsuke in the top male hotties in Shinjuku High!" Pam said.

"Yeah! Rika, you're lucky you have Henry for a boyfriend!" Julie said.

The two "couple" just laughed. But little did the girls know that the ploy is just for them since Henry did not want anyone crowding over him anymore. Then they were taken aback when the four were getting ready to leave.

"Henry! Rika! We're going to leave!" Mimi spoke in behalf of the quartet. "Anyway, we wish you all the best. We might be joking but it's true!"

Then the quartet just left the café in span of five minutes. The two friends just laughed.

"Pathetic flirty girls!" Rika sneered. "They won't stop until the guy they like has a girlfriend already!"

"I agree…" Henry replied as he chuckled.

Then they sat down in a table for two and they ordered just two cups of coffee.

"I find it funny that you asked me to pose as your 'girlfriend', Henry…" Rika said.

"Did you know that almost all of the girls gave glares to you because of you always talk to me?" Henry recalled because he knows that Rika's glare was colder than the girls combined.

"Well… Who do they think they are to glare at me?" Rika grinned deviously. "The goddesses of beauty?!"

"I don't know! But they have a right to be jealous over you…" Henry smirked.

"And why do you say so, Henry Wong?!" Rika asked.

"You're prettier than them…" Henry laughed.

"Henry!" Rika replied simply because she was now drinking coffee.

Then they chatted and laughed as if like there was no tomorrow. Rika and Henry now realize that friendship is not what they just want anymore. However, they were afraid to admit it to each other because they fear that the other would not get the same thing as well.

That afternoon, they returned to the Wongs' apartment and found Mrs. Wong and Suzie who just arrived.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"We just strolled around Shinjuku, Mom." Henry explained.

"That's wonderful, Henry…" Mrs. Wong replied.

"Rika!" Suzie called out. "Let's go to my room and talk about things!"

"Okay…" Rika said as she followed Suzie to her room.


	9. Games And Realizing Feelings

**Author's Note: **This story is actually finished so I'm just uploading these files. This is Chapter 9. Please read & review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Games And Realizing Feelings**

That afternoon, Rika and Suzie were talking about girly stuff and boys again in Suzie's room. Rika could not believe that she was talking about this in front of Suzie.

_But then again, I already had a boyfriend so there's no harm done in talking about boys! _Rika thought.

"Rika, I'm really glad that you're here. I have a hard time talking about this with Jaarin!" Suzie complained.

"Really?!" Rika said with wide eyes.

"Yeah! My sister's a hopeless romantic, just like Jeri!" Suzie added.

Rika eventually laughed. After laughing too hard, Rika went out for a bathroom break. Henry saw Suzie in her room apparently laughing due to something.

"Hey Suzie, what's with the laughing?" he asked his sister.

"I'm so happy that Rika was talking about boys with me!" Suzie replied happily.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And, I like Rika… She's so funny and witty!" Suzie replied. "So, I hope that she can be your girlfriend soon!"

Henry just smiled at his sister's comment. He then saw Rika returning from the bathroom.

"So, Henry, you want to join in our conversation?" Rika teased.

"No thanks…" Henry chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going down… If you, Suzie, made Rika crazy, you'll be sorry!"

"I promise, Henry!" Suzie said with a giggle.

Rika just laughed at the rhyme Henry had made and she resumed her conversation with Suzie. When Henry called the two, it was time for dinner. Mr. Wong was not with them because he was now in Odaiba with Yamaki.

"So, Rika, how do you find living in Tokyo with my son two streets away from you?" Mrs. Wong interrogated. "What do you do for a living there?"

"It's good… I'm also working in the Tokyo Advertising Company, Mrs. Wong…" Rika replied.

"Wow! Advertising! Anyway, you have so many connections, thanks to your mother!" Mrs. Wong replied. "Is your mother still in the production again?"

"Yes, she is… She's now insisting me to quit and be in showbiz instead…" Rika replied but her tone was not interested because of the word showbiz. "But I love my current work now… Even though it's stressful… Good thing I'm not multitasking just like Henry!"

Henry and his family just laughed at Rika's remark.

"Yeah, Henry. The double worker of Tokyo!" Suzie exclaimed.

"But I love my work as well, you know?!" Henry protested in between laughs.

"Yeah! And you must have even fallen in love with that assistant of yours!" Rika sneered.

"No, I don't!" Henry continued the banter.

Afterwards, Rika's phone began to ring. When she got it, she found that her mother was calling her.

_"Rika!" _Mrs. Nonaka came from the other line.

"Mom! What made you call?!" Rika asked.

_"Just asking if you're fine… We're still in Honshu and our next stop is in Hokkaido. So, how are you doing at Henry's house? I'm sorry if we can't go to Shinjuku because it was unexpected of you that you'll visit there!"_

"Don't worry, Mom! It was also unexpected for me to go with Henry here… But I'm doing fine and I'm also enjoying it… I went to his sister's wedding yesterday…"

_"Really? Was that sister named Jaarin or Suzie?"_

"Mom! It's Jaarin! Suzie's only nineteen!" Rika chuckled.

_"Sorry… So, how are you and Henry? Are you two going out now?"_

_In my dreams… _Rika thought. "Nope. We were not…"

_"Well if you're not going out, did something happen to you two?"_

"Mom!" Rika's face was turning red.

_"HAHA! I'm just kidding, dear! Why can't you even take a joke from your mother? "_

"Because, when it's about romance, it's never a joke to you!" Rika replied. "And just so you know, Mom, nothing funny or kinky is happening here!"

_"We can never tell, Rika! It always happens when a girl spends days or nights in a guy's house!" _Mrs. Nonaka warned playfully.

"Oh great!" Rika sighed and began to speak up. "Anyway, when are you going to Tokyo?"

_"I don't know but one thing's for sure… I'm going there." _Mrs. Nonaka said. _"Anyway, I have to go and I'll see you in a long time, Rika. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Rika said and she hung up the phone. _Oh great… I'm not really sure if I do have feelings of love for Henry… Something tells me and there's a sign that I do… What else could possibly happen during this vacation? Aww… What the heck?! This must be the repercussions of having an overly-romantic mother!_

Then she heard a song playing in her cellphone that reminded her of her unsure feelings for Henry. It was making her crazy but she decided to erase those thoughts for a while.

_~ You said it again, my heart's in motion_  
_Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_I'm at the edge of my emotions_  
_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_  
_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._  
_For the first time and the last time_  
_In my only life. ~_

After much thinking, Rika then settled herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Rika just got out of her room, fixed herself and went down. She was surprised that she still saw Jaarin in the kitchen, getting some bread.

"Jaarin! I thought you're on a honeymoon?" Rika said.

"Nope… I'm leaving on Friday with Kioshi…" Jaarin explained. "Anyway, you never talked to me about your personal life though we drank. Did you ever have a boyfriend of your own?"

Rika just smiled wryly. "Yes…" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry if I reminded!" Jaarin said apologetically. "I thought you're also a diehard single just like my brother Henry! If that's so, how long were you together?"

"Seven months…" Rika said.

"I'm sorry…" Jaarin replied.

"It's okay, Jaarin. It's a part of life…" Rika said in reply.

Jaarin sighed. "I don't know about Henry… He never asked out any girl or never even brought one… he's really dense. Several girls had tried asking him out, if you must know!" she then laughed. "But on the other side, he's a real comical dude… But I'm proud since he brought home a girl that we personally knew! I'm happy because you enjoyed your stay here."

"Thanks too, Jaarin…" Rika said in reply. "I guess your brother is really good in persuasion sometimes. He managed to convince me to come here with him so this will be my vacation… And, yes, I really enjoyed my stay here. With you and Suzie? I could say that I have a blast!"

Jaarin instantly hugged Rika. "Aww! That's nice, Rika!" she said and made the hug even more tighter.

With that, Rika almost felt that Jaarin wanted her to be her sister-in-law.

"Anyway, what about you and your husband? How long have you been a couple?" Rika asked when Jaarin broke the hug.

"Four years…" Jaarin said simply. "I met him in the office… Well, you can say, it was love at first sight so he asked me out."

"Wow…" Rika said. "What did your family say? Did they approve of him?"

"Yes. They approved Kioshi for me… He's such a gentleman… Mother even told me that I should not let him go if I loved him so much. She quoted that love is like a foolish pigeon. If it came to you and you let it go, you will have a hard time getting it back!" Jaarin replied.

Rika became silent at that point. She remembered what she heard from her interviewee and from Jaarin.

**_"Because you may never know that the person next to you is the right one just for you."_**

**_"Love is like a foolish pigeon. If it came to you and you let it go, you will have a hard time getting it back."_**

"Wait a minute, Rika…" said Jaarin. "I'm going to get my mom first! But you can go outside. We'll teach you a game that we used to play years ago. Oh about Henry? He's with Takato."

Rika laughed. "I'm starting to think that Henry is a gay. He often hangs out with Takato. Or could Takato be a part-time houseboy of the Wongs whenever they're not in Tokyo?" she mused.

She made her way to the yard wherein she saw Henry, Takato, Suzie and Jaarin's husband, Kioshi.

"Hi, Rika!" Takato greeted. He was always cheerful even stressed, just like Jeri.

"Hey Takato! Hey Henry!" Rika replied.

"Rika!" Suzie said and she pulled Rika to her side. "You and Takato are just in time to play with us!"

"What's the game?" Rika asked.

"Alright. Suzie, you and Rika go with Jaarin while Takato, Kioshi and I will be at the other side… This is a game of push and pull… or simply known as tug-of-war. Whoever pulls the hardest will be the winner. Then we'll have breakfast." Henry replied.

Rika was pulling the other rope; Suzie was behind her while Jaarin was at the back so she could catch Suzie when they win. Henry was pulling the other end, Takato behind him and Kioshi at the back.

Then they started to push and pull. All were laughing and chuckling because of the pushes and pulls in the rope. Until the boys pulled their hardest and that meant they won the game. But because of the pull, the girls had let go and Rika began to skid towards Henry. Then before they knew it, Rika fell on top of Henry and looked at each other's eyes. It seemed like a moment that both of them never wanted to end.

"Ehem!" Takato said and looked away.

"Henry… Rika…" Suzie giggled.

Then the newly married couple just laughed at Henry and Rika.

Realizing that their friends and family had been laughing at them, they quickly broke apart and blushed madly. In order to remove the embarrassment that they might feel; Mrs. Wong, who watched the entire scene all along, called out. "BREAKFAST'S READY!"

Then they went inside to eat breakfast. Rika sat next to Suzie, Jaarin sat beside her husband, Henry sat beside Takato and Takato sat beside Rika. Mrs. Wong sat beside Suzie.

"I'm glad Jaarin's not yet leaving yet…" Mrs. Wong remarked. "Anyway, Takato, thank you for the bread… Henry will pay for that later."

Then the people at the table laughed while they were eating. Mrs. Wong, Suzie, Jaarin and Kioshi had to leave for an important gathering so that left the three original tamers at Henry's house. Rika was out of sight because she went to her room. Taking the opportunity, Takato began to ask Henry, who was washing the dishes.

"So, Henry, what do you say to that little eye-to-eye with Rika earlier, huh?"

"I don't know about that, Takato…" Henry said. "But I felt funny when I looked at her in the eye… and everybody thinks that Rika's my girlfriend because they think we're meant for each other and also, she's the only girl I brought home ever since I started working." He said.

"That's the sign, Henry!" Takato prodded. "You can tell her now! She's already in your house, you know!"

"It won't be easy for her to accept it if she still nurses a broken heart… It takes time for Rika to heal you know?" he advised.

"You and your superstitious emotions, Henry!" Takato chuckled. "But I think you're right. It took a long time for us to break Rika's ice. But with her broken heart, we'll leave it all to you now."

Henry was washing the dishes as well as his conscience.

_Ever since I lost contact from you, Rika, I could not help but always think about you… You were never out of my mind. When I found you again, I was so happy that I could burst. And most of all, you are the reason why I'm still single until now… My heart is waiting for you and I wish that I could be the one to get through your heart._

Rika was lying in her bed, apparently distracted from what happened during the tug-of-war a while ago. But this time, her thoughts are slowly getting serious as she is now trying to build all the puzzle pieces together.

_When I looked at Henry, I felt butterflies in my stomach… And most of all, I even liked it for how many minutes! _Rika thought._ Alright. Who am I kidding? I give up… and there's no way around it… I admit it; I do now have feelings for Henry… He is making me happier than any other guy could… Perhaps, I could let him in… But I'm afraid to tell him… What if he rejects me?_

The big question sent whirls around Rika's head. Until she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?" Rika said, feigning innocence.

_"Rika!" _The voice was from Mrs. Hayashi.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

_"Sorry to disrupt your vacation but I'm reminding you about the release of the magazine. You can bring a friend or come alone. Or, you can bring outsiders. Alright?"_

"Okay! Ma'am, can I make an article for the issue after the anniversary issue?"

_"You may! And that was also the next thing I'm going to say, but I guess you really can read minds, Rika. Is it a travelogue or love article, if I must know?"_

"Just a travelogue. I'm featuring Shinjuku, my hometown. I know you haven't heard of it."

_"That would be nice. Anyway, I have to go since I'm meeting some executives. And Hideki is missing you already so he says hi!"_

"Just give him my hellos, Ma'am…" Rika said dully. She remembered the smooth-talking executive of theirs. "Bye!"

Then a song popped from her head as she remembered her current dilemma.

_~ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday ~_

_I'm in love with my best friend__… _That's sounds too promising… Rika thought.

Then by trick of fate, Rika heard Henry on the other side knocking her door.

"Rika? Are you okay?" she heard him say.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Rika said and opened the door.

"Want to go out of the apartment again?" Henry offered.

"Yeah." Rika said. "By the way, Henry, can you bring me again to the park full of cherry blossoms and that beach with the oh-so-marvelous sight?"

"What for?" Henry said, raising an eyebrow.

"You remembered what I told you about publishing a travelogue about Shinjuku? I'm doing it now." Rika replied. "So, what do you say, Wong?"

Henry just laughed, still amused at Rika's zeal for advertising. "Alright. Let's go." He said and when he found her taking the camera with her, he was also surprised. "What's that for?"

"I'm taking a picture of you so I could show how handsome my friends Takato and you are…" Rika smirked.

"No thanks… If you detest publicity, I detest being crowded by so many girls!" Henry said. "No, really. What are you going to do with it?"

"Of course I'm not doing what I said earlier! What I meant is that I'll get some few shots from Shinjuku's nicest places, you dope!" Rika laughed as well as Henry.

They walked again, this time slowly but surely and made it to the park with the cherry blossoms. Rika was happy that she caught a close-up picture in just one shot. Most of her shots have to be in trials of three or four just to get it right but now, she just took one. Henry noticed her grin.

"What's with the smile?" he asked her.

"Nothing! I'm just happy that I took a shot of the cherry blossoms in one trial… That's an achievement for me… Most of my shots were poor before I get a nice one…" Rika explained. "I hope that same goes for the next one!"

"You sure do!" Henry replied with a grin.

Then right after that, they reached the beach wherein Rika again focused her camera in the scenic view of the beach. It was picture perfect and she herself could deduce that since she is not just an advertising agent but she is also an aspiring photographer.

"Alright, I'm done capturing scenes…" Rika said as she placed the camera on her bag. "Where do we go next?"

"You know, Ri… Your mind's definitely working and on vacation. But, I suggest that you take it on vacation…" Henry added with a grin. "And have the time of your life."

"And how can I take my mind on vacation and have the time of my life?" Rika asked.

"This!" Henry said and pushed Rika into the sea with all his might.

Rika, realizing that her clothes are wet as she was now, yelled at Henry with her voice not annoyed. "Why did you push me, Wong? You know that I didn't bring spare clothes for myself!"

"That's my girl!" Henry said and after that, he also jumped into the sea with her.

Now soaked in the sea, the two just laughed at each other's appearances and had fun splashing each other. They kept this for a long while and they went out of the sea just to dry themselves under the sun. Henry took his black shirt while Rika, wearing a black top inside, took off her white blouse so that they could dry up quickly.

"You know, Henry? I'd like to say thanks for bringing me here into Shinjuku…" Rika said. "I don't know how you kung-fu experts say this but I think I found myself once again…"

"No problem! The next time I visit here, I'll make sure to bring you again!" Henry assured.

After what she heard from Jaarin and Suzie, Rika decided to spill out Henry's secret.

"Henry?" she asked, not minding where the conversation would lead to.

"Yeah?" Henry said, looking at Rika.

"What do you like from a girl like me?" she asked frankly. "There must be something you're looking for that's why you're still single until now."

"Yes. There is…" Henry said simply. _You got that something I'm looking for. You've maybe grumpy but you have a nice attitude when you're with your friends._

"Like what?" Rika asked him again.

"I was looking for a girl who will love me not because of my looks but because of who I am as well… Beautiful, yes but also has a heart." Henry replied. _Just like you._

"Don't worry, Henry. Someday, you'll get to find someone that is right for you…" Rika said wistfully.

Rika and Henry spent the next minutes in the beach until they started to meander again the area in Shinjuku. Although they are close enough to drying, they feel the salt in their bodies.

"I smell like fish. And I hate it…" Henry grunted.

"It's your fault why you pushed me to the sea and you followed after!" Rika replied teasingly. "That's why you'll smell like fish!"

"Next time, it won't be in Shinjuku we're going to. I'll convince you to go with me to China some time!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Yeah!" Rika said. "Let's walk faster or the both of us will get shunned by our neighbors because we smell like seafood!"

Henry just laughed in amusement as he and Rika increased their pace towards their house.


	10. Implications

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to greet everyone here a Happy New Year to all of you even though it's only a few hours away. You might find it weird but that's because I'm in a different time zone. But before that, here is Chapter 10. Please read and leave a review. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Implications**

The next day, Rika woke up at 7:24. This was the earliest time for her to wake up since she got here. She went down and saw Mrs. Wong preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wong!" Rika said with courtesy.

"Good morning, Rika! I find it funny that you woke up earlier than Henry!" Mrs. Wong smiled.

Rika just smiled with courtesy. "Let me help you with that, Mrs. Wong!" she said while lifting a tray of bread. "This must be from Takato…"

"Yes, dear. When Takato returned from Tokyo along with Henry, he became the deliveryboy of the bread that you see here every day!" Mrs. Wong answered.

"I see…" Rika replied with a chuckle.

"Anyway, are you enjoying your stay here?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Wong! Jaarin, Henry and Suzie are very fun to be with…" Rika replied. "Especially during Jaarin's bridal shower…"

"Oh well. Jaarin's married while Henry's a diehard single… I'm really wondering if that boy of mine wasn't straight or what…" Mrs. Wong chuckled. "Or just choosy…"

Rika laughed at the possibility that Henry might be gay. But she went with the fact that he was choosy.

"He's just too polite to ask many girls, Mrs. Wong!" She chuckled.

"I would like to think so… Now tell me, is Henry handsome already for you?" Mrs. Wong said good-naturedly.

Rika blushed at that point. She was having problems with her own feelings and now, she has been implied as "Henry's girlfriend". The problem is, how to answer Mrs. Wong's question without malice.

"He is handsome already, Mrs. Wong. Even high school girls still drool over him…" Rika answered simply. _Whew!_

"Really? Why do you say so?" Mrs. Wong asked as well with interest.

"Well, around two days ago, we went to a café and some girls recognized him… Yet, they did not recognize me. I assume that those girls are still head-over-heels for him…" Rika recalled and helped laid the table.

Mrs. Wong just laughed at Rika's explanation. "I like the way you crack jokes… That's so much like Henry. I'm also thankful that you're there for my son. You had been a good influence to him before and now!" she replied.

"I think it's the other way around, Mrs. Wong. Henry had been a good influence to me since we were in our teenage years. It's a long story but that's what I can all say about your son…" Rika replied and recalled how Henry always tolerates her even in her grumpy times.

Mrs. Wong smiled. "I understand. Being trained by his sensei during his youth made him a good influence to others…" she added. "He really cares about his friends… And I'm not surprised if you and Takato are still with Henry until now!"

"Well, that's what friends are for!" Rika said with a giggle.

"Well, Rika. Thanks for helping me. I don't know what caused Henry to oversleep today…" Mrs. Wong said in amusement.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wong. It's okay with me!" Rika said with a smile.

Meanwhile, at that moment, Henry just woke up. After doing his normal business during mornings in the bathroom, he went to Rika's room so he could wake her up and go down with him. But when he went there, he found the room spotless and empty. He was surprised that Rika woke up ahead of him.

_That's funny. Rika woke up earlier than I did…_ Henry thought. _Oh well. I'd better find her before Suzie catches her first._

But when he went down, he was surprised at what he saw. He saw his friend-slash-crush helping his mother get ready for breakfast. Suzie eventually caught up with him.

"I like Rika…" Suzie said and looked at Henry. "Is she a girlfriend material for you, Henry?"

"I think so…" Henry said reluctantly so that his secret will not be divulged._ Yes, Suzie. She is indeed a girlfriend material for me…_

Mrs. Wong turned to see her youngest son and daughter standing.

"Hey you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves because Rika woke up earlier than you!" she chuckled. "Let's eat before everything turns cold!"

Henry glanced at Rika for a moment and sat down. He noticed that Suzie sat down with Rika and realized that his sister liked Rika's company ever since they got here from Tokyo. Then he looked to see Suzie whispering something to Rika and a second after that, she just smiled.

"Henry, your father just called a while ago. He said that he'll get home later tonight… He's with Yamaki if I recall." Mrs. Wong replied. "And also, Yamaki will be joining us for dinner later. I don't know why but Janyuu said that we cook for around eight people."

"Wow…" Henry said.

"Henry, have you heard from Alice McCoy?" Rika asked and remembered the day Alice called her for placing an advertisement as well.

"Nope. What about you?" Henry asked Rika.

"Well, I did… and she called me last week… placing an ad for Hypnos as well…" Rika said.

"That's nice. So you've been servicing us and Hypnos as well!" Henry chuckled.

"Well, you could say that again!" Rika replied and ate again.

Mrs. Wong observed her son and Rika talking, apparently amused with each other. She concluded that Henry can laugh like mad whenever Rika is around as well as she remembered what occurred yesterday after the game and that gave her a hint that they could end up to be more than just friends. She wished that Rika could be the answer to Henry's prayers.

"Well, let's finish up!" Mrs. Wong reminded the three.

The three ate silently and finished their food. They gave it to Suzie, who will have her turn in washing the dishes.

"Here, Suzie…" Rika said as she gave the last glass.

"Thanks, Rika!" Suzie said as she took it and washed it. "Why don't you go and be with my brother in the living room? He doesn't like being alone, you know?"

Rika glanced to see Henry in the living room and began to laugh.

"It's no wonder why he's always with Takato at work and at home!" Rika replied with a grin.

"My brother is straight, you know!" Suzie said and laughed.

"I know. He's straight and choosy as what your mom would say!" Rika replied in amusement. "When we're in Tokyo, I always call him the Jurassic Virgin because of that!"

Suzie burst into fits of laughter because of what she heard. "You what?!" she said with definite amusement showing in her face.

"Yeah! I call him that!" Rika added. "The Jurassic Virgin!"

Suzie finally finished with the dishwashing. "You really are funny, Rika!"

Rika and Suzie joined Henry in the living room. He was actually watching an American comedy film.

"What are you watching, Henry?" Suzie asked her big brother.

"_American Pie_. Don't lecture me about watching X-rated films. I'm twenty-three years old now, Suzie!" Henry chuckled.

"And still a virgin and single?!" Rika teased. Henry just gave a wide grin at Rika's comment about him.

"Come on, Suzie," Rika said while letting Suzie sit beside her brother. Suzie sat beside Henry and Rika followed after. In the order from left to right were Henry, Suzie and Rika.

Later, Henry could not take a glance at Rika because his sister was sitting beside him. They were now concentrated in watching the show. But Rika stood up because she wanted to do her personal necessities in the bathroom.

At the same time, Mrs. Wong just came into the living room and saw Henry.

"Henry, will you be kind enough to drop by the grocery store for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure! Shall I take Suzie?" Henry said.

"No…" Mrs. Wong said. "Suzie's helping me here at home. You'll have to take Rika with you."

Henry's eyes became wide. At the same time, Rika just emerged from the bathroom.

"Rika!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed. "I thought you left or something! Anyway, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Mrs. Wong?" Rika asked with surprise.

"Can you and Henry drop by the grocery store?" Mrs. Wong requested. "As I said, Janyuu will be bringing Yamaki and some friends later tonight and Suzie will be helping me with the cooking."

"Sure, Mrs. Wong!" Rika replied. "I'll go get changed."

"Thanks, Rika. And Henry, you better take a bath. You smell like fish today!" Mrs. Wong commented.

Suzie and Rika just laughed at Mrs. Wong's remark. Henry just stood there, completely blushing due to embarrassment.

Afterwards, Rika made it to her room and took a bath so she could change into normal clothes. She is wearing a white shirt with falling rose petals and her jean shorts with some slippers.

"Okay. You're just going to shop with Henry just like what happened in Ginza. Nothing kinky will happen this time!" Rika berated herself. "Public display of affection is not good for you!"

Rika went down and waited for Henry. When he went down, Rika saw him wearing a black shirt and brown cargo shorts. It reminded him of Henry's get-up when they were in their teens: his black shirt, orange vest and brown pants.

"Maybe you should get your orange vest as well, Henry. So your fashion statement will be complete!" Rika teased.

Henry looked at himself from head to toe. He remembered his usual clothing when he and Rika were attending high school in Shinjuku High and with that memory, he began to laugh.

"Maybe… When I get to Tokyo, please show me how I can get an orange vest without getting hurt!" Henry chuckled.

"Definitely!" Rika answered.

"Okay. Let's go!" Henry replied.

The two went to Henry's car and they traveled from the Wong apartment complex to the grocery store.

"So here's the list for my mom…" Henry said. "And help me get some of these…"

"Yeah sure… It's like shopping with you in Ginza!" Rika replied.

After twenty minutes of driving to the grocery store, the two eventually arrived. They got a shopping cart and began to go through the entire area.

"So Henry? What's on the list?" Rika asked while pushing the cart.

"Number one. Fish!" Henry said while reading the list his mother gave him.

Rika ran off to get fish. She remembered that the same fish she buys is the same fish Henry was talking about. When she got it, she returned to Henry.

"What's next?" Rika asked as she placed the fish gently in the cart.

"Carrots!" Henry said. Rika ran off once again, leaving Henry in state of thoughtfulness once again about her.

_I don't understand why Ryo had to cheat on Rika in the first place. Rika can actually be a good girlfriend or wife. _Henry thought as he saw Rika sprinting quickly from afar. _And surprisingly, she knows everything regarding households very well._

When she returned once again, Rika was already tired from sprinting.

"I almost argued with someone there. He wants to buy carrots and he will use them next week but we need them so badly right now. So, I eventually won because of two things. Number One, since we need them right now..." Rika said with a trace of annoyance.

"And what's Number Two?" Henry asked with interest showing in the corners of his mouth.

"I was gorgeous, according to him..." Rika said with pure annoyance.

"What's with it? You really are gorgeous in any way!" Henry replied with a grin.

As fate would have it, the man that Rika encountered, approached them.

"Hello, Miss Beautiful!" the man said with a grin to Rika. "And you, young man, you're lucky that you have her as a girlfriend! Hope to see you on your wedding!"

Rika shook her head while Henry just laughed at that point.

"Who the heck would think of that?" Rika retorted. "We're just even friends!"

"I know." Henry added. _How I wish it was even more._

Rika saw that Henry was currently spacing out so she waved her hand in front of him.

"Henry Wong?!" Rika said.

"Yeah?" Henry managed to say. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're still in the grocery store. Not on Mars!" Rika retorted. "Let's get shopping or your mother would panic if we don't deliver the ingredients on time!"

Then Rika's cellphone began to ring. When she looked at the screen, it had an unfamiliar number in it.

"Unknown number?!" Rika said to herself and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Rika Nonaka! This is Hideki Murakami."_ the caller greeted.

"Hideki?" Rika echoed. "What do you want? And how did you get my cellphone number?"

_"I took it from Mrs. Hayashi and I'm just asking if you have someone who will go with you on Sunday's gala night."_ Hideki explained.

Rika looked behind her to see Henry and she got an idea.

"Sorry, Hideki. But I already got someone. Mrs. Hayashi told me that I can bring someone in and out of our company." Rika added. _I'd better go with Henry rather than Hideki. I think that office-mate of mine is trying to pull something!_

_"That's okay. I'm glad you found someone. At least you'll never be lonely on Sunday."_ Hideki said from the other line.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Anything else you want to say?" Rika retorted.

_"Nothing. I'd better go now. Enjoy your vacation! Bye!"_ Hideki said.

Rika had hung up the phone after that.

Henry, who was curious about the caller, began to ask Rika. "Who was that?"

"It's Hideki. The Ryo-look-alike from our company." Rika said, somehow annoyed.

Henry could not help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy in himself but decided to keep his composure.

"Why did he call you?" he asked.

"He was asking if I could go with him in the launch of the anniversary issue. But I told him I was going with... you." Rika answered.

Henry was surprised with her remark. "Me?!" he inquired. "But why?"

"Yeah. Since you placed an ad for your company, you will also have to go and witness the launch." Rika explained. "I'm sorry if I used your name and told that I'm going with you."

Henry just smiled after that. "It's alright. I don't have any other commitments on Sunday." he added. "And, I will always go with you, anywhere."

"Really?" Rika said and her heart was beating wildly as well. _YES!_

"Yeah!" Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks, Henry!" said Rika. _I can finally breathe!_

"You're welcome! Now let's get going!" Henry replied.

Henry and Rika had taken some more items. They were already on their last item and that is sugar. Rika went up to get it but she could not reach it. Before she knew it, she was already being carried by Henry, with his arms around her waist and lifted her upwards.

"Need any help?" he asked.

Rika, who was looking to where his arms were, just answered. "Yeah. I think so…" she answered.

After that, Henry put Rika down and they went to the counter to pay up. When they looked at the time, it was already thirty minutes before lunch time.

"I wonder what my mother will cook this time?" Henry wondered.

After paying them, they put the shopping bags inside the cart so they could place them inside Henry's car easily. They drove home eventually. When they reached home, they saw Mrs. Wong outside. Mrs. Wong was actually finished cooking her lunch when she saw Henry and Rika carrying all the groceries.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry said.

"Henry! You and Rika are just in time for lunch!" Mrs. Wong chuckled.

"Thanks!" the two chorused.

"Is there anything else you need, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, Henry. Thank you…" Mrs. Wong smiled. "Now you two, you can get some rest."

The two went to the living room and they saw Suzie who was sleeping in the couch. But before they could wake her, she already woke up.

"Henry! Sorry for sleeping on the couch!" Suzie said apologetically. "I'm so wasted! I ran to and fro Auntie's house just to get her latest recipe!"

"Yeah. Looks like it!" Henry answered. "Anyway, you're still lucky that you've got a week holiday from your studies."

"I agree. That's because studying business is harder!" Suzie groaned. "I'd prefer staying at home and help Mom!"

Henry just laughed at his sister's remark. Rika suddenly had an idea.

"Hey. I'm a graduate of that degree, Suzie…" Rika added. "Maybe I can help. I'll lend to you my books about that. Books about Business are very common and even universities use the same kind. If Henry returns here again, I'd have them sent through him."

"Really?! Thanks, Rika!" Suzie exclaimed and with that, she hugged Rika.

Rika was taken off-guard because of the hug but just returned it to Suzie. Henry was even surprised with that and he smiled after that.

"Sure!" Rika just said and smiled.

Then after a moment, Suzie stood up and was about to got to the kitchen to help Mrs. Wong.

But Mrs. Wong was already calling them for lunch.

"HENRY! SUZIE! RIKA!" Mrs. Wong called.

The three eventually went to the table along with the Wong matriarch.

"So, Henry and Rika? When will you return to Tokyo?" Mrs. Wong inquired.

"Saturday, Mom…" Henry answered. "Why?"

"Jaarin's leaving on Friday with Kioshi! At least, I won't be alone. How I wish you'd extend your stay but I know that you still have work…" Mrs. Wong answered.

"Don't worry, Mom. The next time I return here, I'll make it two weeks!" Henry assured.

"And yes, when you return here, I hope that you can bring Rika again. It's fun to have her here, even for just a week!" Mrs. Wong replied with a smile.

"Sure, I will, Mom!" Henry laughed. "Right, Rika?"

Rika just looked at Henry and nodded because her mouth was full for her to talk.

"Yeah!" Suzie agreed with her mother. "Rika's very fun to be with!"

After eating, they helped clear the table. The next thing that all of them are doing is to make dinner for their guests.

Rika was alone outside and fidgeting her phone when she saw Jeri calling her.

_"RIKA!" _Jeri said from the other line.

"JERI!" Rika answered. "How are you doing?"

_"I'm fine, Rika! How's it going in Shinjuku?"_

"Well... I'm doing... great! It's fun actually here. I wish I could live here just like the old times and never come back to work."

_"And how about you and Henry?! Have you two slept in his room? And, did something happen between you two?"_

Rika turned red in embarrassment and repeated the same scenario that she had with Mrs. Nonaka. "Henry and I are just doing fine. AND NO! WE HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER AS WELL AS NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" she almost screamed with ridicule.

_"We have not? Or we have not yet slept?"_ Jeri said mischievously.

"Jeri! Quit with that crappy stuff!" Rika retorted.

_"Sorry, Rika! I'm just thinking of the possibilities! We may never know what could possibly happen at his apartment, you know?"_

Rika was still red-faced with Jeri's statements. "Think whatever you want, Jeri Katou, but that's not going to happen!" she declared.

_"But at least, Henry's making you happy now in his house."_

"Yeah. I'm quite amused with his family. It's no doubt he got it from them. Anyway, how's Nara?"

_"It's good. We've been looking at temples and such. Maybe I need it for thanksgiving because I was assigned to another job."_

"From Hayashi's assistant to editorial writer. Great job, Jeri Katou!"

_"I know. Are you attending the anniversary issue on Sunday?"_

"Yeah. How about you?"

_"Nope. I'll be returning on Monday, remember?!_" Jeri said.

"Oh right. Sorry about that!"

_"Just because you're with Henry doesn't mean you have to forget about me!"_

"Sorry, Jeri. Takato has been telling so many things about you here."

_"My little Takato..."_ Jeri said.

"Yeah. I have no doubt that he loves you already. Why don't you two just date or go out?"

_"How can we go out if we seldom see each other, right?"_

Rika chuckled in amusement. "Might as well say some crappy romance in phone, duh?"

_"I'll take that advice. Anyway, I have to go, Rika. We're going to the Nara Park!"_ Jeri said. _"Give my regards to the boys, okay?"_

"Sure, that'll reach them! Goodbye!" Rika said as she hung up the phone.

Henry saw Rika outside. "Hey, Ri. Why are you here outside, all alone?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just needing some fresh air." Rika replied. "Anyway, Jeri says hi."

"Is she still in Nara?" Henry inquired.

"Yeah. Jeri was going to return on Monday so she couldn't make it to the anniversary launch on Sunday." Rika explained.

Henry nodded after that.

"And, Henry? I'm starting to like your family. Although they're wacky, but at least, they made me feel at home, even though I'm your friend eleven years ago." Rika said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Ri. But don't worry, it's a pleasure to have you here at home." He smiled.

After a few more hours, Henry and Rika were helping Mrs. Wong with the dinner. Suzie was also doing the same thing.

"Thank you, children, for your help!" Mrs. Wong said as she was washing her hands once again. "All we have to do is to wait for the fish to be cooked."

"Rika, have you ever tried cooking as complicated as this one?" Suzie asked Rika.

"Yeah! I tried. But it's tempura. Jeri already knows that since she ate that once when she stayed at my house for dinner." Rika answered.

"That's nice!" Mrs. Wong commented. "If you can return here at the same time as Henry, maybe you can show that to me."

Rika just smiled after that. After a few minutes, they heard a car park in front of the Wong apartment complex.

"I think it's my dad." Henry said to Rika.

"Looks like it, Henry!" Mrs. Wong answered.

Henry went to get the door and found Mr. Wong, Yamaki, Riley, Alice and another programmer named Jack.

"Dad! You indeed brought friends!" Henry commented.

"Henry!" said Mr. Wong. "Good to see you again. Well, I brought Yamaki, Riley, Alice and Jack."

Alice emerged from Riley's side. "Hey, Henry! How are you?" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Henry said.

The mention of the name Alice sent Rika immediately to Henry's side.

"Alice?" Rika asked.

Alice was surprised to see Rika and smiled. "Rika, it's been a week since I forwarded something regarding the ad to you." she replied.

"I know!" Rika said.

Henry led the guests in and they sat on the couch while Alice and Rika sat on a chair while talking about something.

"So? What brings you here in Shinjuku?" Alice asked.

"Henry. He brought me here so that I could unwind…" Rika explained. "How about you? How's life?"

"Well, it's been good. That guy sitting next to Yamaki? That's my boyfriend." Alice replied.

"Really?" Rika's eyes went wide.

Alice just nodded. "How about you? Is Henry your boyfriend?" she asked.

Rika just stayed silent at that point. "No. He's still the tamer friend we know. How could I go out with him if there are lots of girls crazy over that guy?" she answered.

"You're right!" Alice said in amusement. "Anyway, how's work?"

"Stressful. That's why I agreed on going to Shinjuku with Henry…" Rika said casually. "Well, enough about me. How's being the assistant to the programmers?"

Alice simply nodded before answering. "Just like you. Papers here and there." she said.

Mrs. Wong eventually emerged from the kitchen after taking out the fish that she cooked.

"Okay, guys. Dinner's ready!" she said.

Alice and Rika went to the table and sat next to each other while talking about trivial things. Then that evening, everyone seemed to be talking about most serious stuff as well.


	11. Enjoyments

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter 11. Please read and review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Enjoyments**

The next day, Mr. Wong saw Henry practicing Tai Chi.

"Henry?" he said to his son.

"Yes, Dad?" Henry said as he stopped what he was doing.

"There's something I want you to do!" Mr. Wong instructed.

"What is it, Dad? Are you going to convince me again into returning Shinjuku and work in Hypnos?" Henry pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Wong asked with confusion.

"I know it, Dad. You want me to give up my work in Tokyo just to join you in Hypnos?" Henry said indignantly.

"That's not what I was saying…" Mr. Wong replied with confusion in his face.

"Then what is it, Dad?" Henry asked.

"I'm asking you to paint the walls of the apartment. Your mother, Suzie and I are going out until the evening."

Henry looked dumbfounded with his father's request.

"Where will you three go anyway?" Henry asked.

"Downtown Shinjuku, Henry, and I only tasked you to paint the walls so you could make the most out of your vacation here. I know painting the walls is easier than coding some programs!" Mr. Wong chuckled.

"Okay…" Henry finally acceded.

"Thank you, Henry. We're about to leave. The paints are in the living room, if you must know." Mr. Wong replied. "Goodbye, Henry and we'll see you later."

As his father left, Henry just straightened out himself and went out of the room as well. When he got out, he smelled something in the air.

_What's that?_ he thought.

As he got nearer, he realized that what really smells was ramen. He was surprised that Rika was about to get some already.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry greeted.

"Oh, hey Henry! Mrs. Wong told me to heat the ramen so it would be hot when you get here." Rika replied. "What delayed you?"

"I was practicing my Tai Chi," Henry explained. "I kind of miss doing them."

"I see…" Rika replied.

Henry and Rika sat in front of each other at the table and began to eat. After eating, Henry did the dishes and went to the living room to get the brushes and paints. He was about to paint one part of the wall when Rika showed up.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Painting the wall. This is the silliest thing I ever did in my return here in Shinjuku!" Henry groaned.

"Silly?! At least it's not your desk in Tokyo that you're painting!" Rika sneered.

"Yeah right!" Henry chuckled.

Rika became interested in what Henry was doing. "Need some help?" she asked.

Henry replied. "I guess. The front and the back is what the paint will cover…"

He gave the brush to Rika and he took the other brush lying in one side. They were painting large parts of the wall.

"Alright. But, why do you want to help me?" he said.

"Henry, like I said, friends should help each other. You did so many things for me and it's high time that I return the favor." Rika explained while painting.

"Thanks!" Henry said with a grin. "Glad that I didn't regret going home to Shinjuku with you. I won't be bored here especially when I'm with you, Rika!"

"Henry," Rika started. "If you want to finish what Mr. Wong wanted you to do, let's just start working!"

They painted for almost an hour and they got used to some strokes upward and downward.

"Aside from writing and drawing, painting is my hobby…" Rika mused.

"Painting a wall?" Henry smirked.

"No!" Rika snorted. "Artworks, that is."

"So, do those paintings that I saw in your house belong to you?!" Henry asked.

"Yeah…" Rika added. "Those drawings were made shortly after Ryo and I broke up. There are others that were made before I had a relationship, but I sent it to my mother so she could have it for display at home."

"You really surprise me with your secret talents. First, we learned that you sing very well during your thirteenth birthday. And second, I learned that you like painting your drawings much…" Henry replied. "What's next? You'll start entering the modeling business?"

"NO!" Rika exclaimed. "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

Henry just laughed.

After Henry and Rika finished one part of the wall, they made their way towards the other end. They painted again for some time until the two were finished already. They sat on the floor.

"It's so tiring but fun…" Rika commented and with that, Henry decided to play a trick on her.

"Hey, Rika! You have something on your face. Close your eyes so it won't get contact with them…" He said and after that, he placed a drop of brown paint on Rika's nose on purpose.

Rika realized what had gone to her nose and became surprised.

"HENRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she exclaimed as she felt her nose with her middle finger.

"Nothing!" Henry grinned.

Rika discovered what Henry just did. "Two can play at this game!" she teased and she attempted to put paint on Henry's face through her index fingers.

They ran after one another, with Henry avoiding Rika's attempts on putting paint on him. But Rika was too smart at his dodges so he ended up having paint everywhere: from his nose, his face, and his arms and even in his cheeks!

Then Henry and Rika lay on the floor after getting tired from chasing each other.

"Wow. That's fun!" Rika commented.

"Yeah! If only we could turn back time and be children once again…" Henry replied. "Thanks for the help, Ri."

"No problem!" Rika answered. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's get a bath. We now smell like paint, if you must know."

"More like trash!" Henry chuckled.

"HEY!" Rika protested.

Henry stood up and helped Rika stand as well. They decided to wrap things up.

"Anyway, the new paint suited our house very well…" Henry mused.

"Yeah. Very oriental, I could say!" Rika added.

"Maybe you could find a part-time job as a house painter!" Henry teased.

"No thanks!" Rika waved her two hands in negation.

Then they heard a voice calling Henry. "HENRY!"

They went out and saw that it was Takato who was calling Henry.

"Hey 'Gogglehead'!" Rika said.

"Takato! What's up?" Henry asked.

Takato noticed that the two of them had paints on their faces. "What did you do? Paint each other but failed?" he asked.

"Yes. We just painted our apartment. But Rika here put paint on my face…" Henry explained.

"It was YOU who started it, Henry Wong!" Rika protested while facing Henry and eventually faced Takato.

"Man, do I envy you!" Takato sneered. "You two look like husband and wife because of that!"

Henry and Rika exchanged glances and returned their gaze to Takato.

"You're just envious because Jeri's not here with you, aren't you?" Henry pointed out.

"Jeri and I'll get there, Henry! Just you wait!" Takato added.

"Yeah sure!" Rika agreed.

"Why did you come here, Takato?" Henry asked, wondering why Takato ended up in their apartment in the first place.

"Well, I was wondering if we could have a little reunion, seeing that Rika's also here. The three original tamers!" Takato answered.

"How about we go to a bar later instead?" Henry offered.

"I'm in!" Takato chuckled.

"Henry? Is that you?!" Rika asked with surprise. "I thought Takato's the drunkard!"

Henry laughed. "Of course, I drink. But I'm not really into bars. Just being with Takato reminds me that we're going into a bar!" he said.

"HEY!" Takato said. "So we're going into a bar later tonight?"

"Of course! Unless you want to bring the bar in our house?!" Henry added.

"Thanks a lot, Henry…" Takato said. "Anyway, I just went here to inform about that. So, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah. Better be!" Rika said.

Takato nodded and eventually left the apartment.

"First who goes in gets the bathroom!" Rika exclaimed and made a dash towards the bathroom.

"What the?" Henry said as he found Rika sprinting to the bathroom.

Henry waited for Rika to finish so he could use the bathroom. When she got out, Rika went to the living room and dried her hair.

_A night at a bar with two friends… _Rika thought as she combed her hair.

When she heard the door open, she saw Henry wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"Why did you do the same thing I did minutes ago?" Rika asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me in towel again…" Henry answered.

"Still embarrassed by it?" Rika taunted.

"I could say so!" Henry chuckled.

"When will your parents arrive anyway?" Rika asked Henry.

"They said that they'll be gone in the evening…" Henry answered.

"So we can leave even if they're not yet here?" Rika inquired.

"Possibly!" Henry said.

Rika simply nodded and turned the television on.

_"Former model Rumiko Nonaka is now joining…"_

"Just change the channel!" Rika said dully.

Henry laughed. "Why?" he asked as he did what Rika told him.

"I'm fed up with her information! Last month, we were the ones who featured her! It was easy since a daughter of hers works in Tokyo Ad for pete's sake!" Rika replied.

"And Naomi Kiryuu for this month?" Henry finished.

"Yeah… But I still can't figure out what Naomi said to us in her interview…" Rika said.

"The one who is next to you will be the person just right for you?" Henry asked.

"That one. She's like Jeri, a certified hopeless romantic!" Rika said, amused at the fact that her interviewee and Jeri are the same.

That night, since the Wongs had not yet arrived, Henry locked the house and left the key hidden in a place that his father knew. He escorted Rika outside his apartment and they rode Henry's car. They went to the Matsukis' place to pick Takato up. When the former 'Gogglehead' appeared, he went inside Henry's car.

"Hey guys!" Takato greeted.

"Gogglehead!" Rika said. "How did you get to Shinjuku quickly?"

"Well… we have a client that resides in Shinjuku. I went there and I brought my things here worth for one week!" Takato explained. "I really envy Henry because even he's going home; he has no workload or something whatever!"

"The perks of having two specializations!" Henry grinned.

"Probably why…" Takato said sullenly.

"Takato, Jeri says hi, by the way…" Rika added.

Takato blushed at Jeri's remarks for him. "Oh, hehe! Thanks!" he said.

They arrived at the bar and they saw that many people are inside. Henry parked the car while Rika and Takato waited for him. When he was finished, they went inside.

The bar was obviously full and they settled themselves to sit in a table near the door, with the possibility that one of them could get drunk later, so there would be easy access.

"What will you guys have?" the bartender asked.

"Since I suggested that we go here, you guys can get anything and I'll put it under my tab." Henry answered. "Rika, what do you want?"

"I'll have vodka!" Rika answered.

"Just beer!" Takato said.

"Are you sure you want beer?" Henry asked, remembering what happened to Takato when they last drank liquor.

"Yeah, Henry!" Takato answered.

Henry gave the orders and the bartender went away. Since his friends are not really chatterboxes, Takato began the conversation.

"So this is what happened to Tamers five years after high school, right?" Takato said.

"Yeah!" Henry and Rika just chorused.

"I can't believe it, Henry! You know the bars in Shinjuku pretty well! I bet same goes for the bars in Tokyo!" Rika chuckled.

"I just knew the ones in Tokyo because our office-mate drags us sometimes… Well, for Shinjuku, it was credits for roaming around." Henry answered.

"Say, Rika? Where did you study anyway?" Takato asked.

"Yeah! I heard you studied business when you offered Suzie a book about that." Henry added.

"University of Tokyo…" Rika said.

With that answer, Takato and Henry's eyes became wide. When Rika noticed her friends, she was surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"That's the most prestigious university in Tokyo!" Takato answered.

"Where did you guys study, anyway?" Rika returned the original question.

"Tokyo Institute of Technology…" Henry replied.

"No kidding! Your school is way more prestigious than mine! I read from an article that it is very selective towards its students!" Rika answered. "I know Henry took Computer, of course. What about you Takato?"

"Information Science…" Takato answered. "But I am in sales division…"

"Good thing you didn't end up like Henry!" Rika added.

"Yeah… Being a sales employee is not good already… Doubling specializations? I could die young with that!" Takato chuckled.

They talked for some time until their drinks had arrived. Henry and Rika were just sipping a bit.

"We better watch out for Takato tonight…" Henry whispered. "Remember the picture I showed you? That would be embarrassing if that happened here."

"Yeah. Copy that!" Rika answered.

They talked and drank for some time until Takato asked the bartender to have another glass of beer. Henry and Rika also placed second orders as well. Then, few moments later, Takato began to stand up, getting a little bit tipsy as he was walking. Rika saw this and she began to warn Henry.

"Henry! Takato looks drunk already!" Rika said.

"You're right!" Henry said. "I'll get the charge of our drinks."

With that, the two tried to stop Takato in walking aimlessly and hitting more people. When they did so, they carried him with Takato's left arm on Rika while the right is on Henry.

"Now I understand why you're reluctant with Takato ordering beer…" Rika commented.

"I know…" Henry said as he and Rika make their way towards the car.

"I hope Takato's parents aren't yet in the mood to check out their son!" Rika said.

As fate would have it, Takato's cellphone began ringing.

"You spoke too soon, Rika…" Henry added.

"What are we going to do, Henry?" Rika asked.

"I'll handle it… Give me Takato's phone…" Henry said.

To Rika's luck, Takato's phone was just in his left pocket. She handed it to Henry afterwards.

"Hello?" Henry said casually.

_"Takato?! It's me your mother!"_ Mrs. Matsuki said on the other line.

"Uh… Mrs. Matsuki, this is Henry…" Henry said cautiously.

_"Henry?! Can you please put Takato on the line?"_

"Sorry, but Takato can't talk right now."

_"Why? Is he drunk already?"_

Henry and Rika exchanged glances. How are they going to tell Mrs. Matsuki the truth?

"Yes, Mrs. Matsuki. Takato's drunk already…"

_"I knew it! I knew that he can't control himself with regards to that! Well, Henry, just bring him in."_ Mrs. Matsuki instructed.

"Okay." Henry said while Mrs. Matsuki ended the call.

"So, what's the word?" Rika asked as they reached the car already.

"At the tone of Mrs. Matsuki's voice, I think Takato needs to go home ASAP!" Henry explained.

"It's not our fault why he got drunk…" Rika added. "He drank much beer."

Rika and Henry put Takato in a lying position and hopped in the car so they could go home.

After minutes of traveling, they eventually reached the Matsuki residence. Takato's father was already waiting on the front door. They carried Takato again.

"What happened to Takato?" Mr. Matsuki asked.

"He got a high dosage of beer so he got drunk, Sir…" Rika replied. "We tried to stop him but he did not listen."

"Okay. At least you guys tried. Anyway, thank you very much!" Mr. Matsuki said and bid the two friends good night.

Henry and Rika went to the car and settled for going home. When they reached home, they were surprised that the Wongs just arrived.

"Hey, Dad! We didn't expect that you'll arrive at the same time as we do!" Henry said.

"Well, your mother and sister still went shopping…" Mr. Wong explained. "Where have you guys been?"

"We went to a bar…" Henry explained.

"And you got drunk?" Suzie interrogated.

"No. Takato did…" Henry answered.

The Wongs and Rika went inside the apartment. They were amazed with the new painted wall.

"Henry? How did you manage to finish everything quickly?" Mr. Wong asked.

"We just finished at 12:30, Dad. It took us three hours for us to paint the walls…" Henry explained. "Right, Rika?"

Rika just nodded with Henry's statement.

"That's great, dear!" Mrs. Wong chuckled.

"So when are you guys returning to Tokyo?" Mr. Wong asked as he sat down.

"Saturday, Dad!" Henry answered. "I told it to Mom and Suzie…"

"Your sister is flying to Hawaii for her honeymoon…" Mr. Wong replied.

Henry and Rika just sat on the couch and they were thankful that they were not as drunk as Takato. Suzie approached them.

"Rika, it's a good thing that Henry did not get drunk! You'll have a hard time putting up with them, otherwise!" Suzie said.

"Yeah. Looks like your brother knows how to stand alcohol the hard way!" Rika commented.

"I know!" Henry chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Henry and Rika drove Jaarin and Kioshi to the airport. When the newly married couple got down, the two helped in their baggage.

"Rika! I know we've just met very recently but I know that we'll see each other again someday!" Jaarin said that and hugged Rika. "And Henry?! If you return to Shinjuku, please make sure that Rika's with you!"

Henry just smiled at his older sister's remark. "Yes, I will and I hope that I'll have a nephew or niece soon!" he said.

"Get yourself a girlfriend first, Henry Wong!" Jaarin sneered. "Anyway, take care of yourselves guys! Our flight's already here!"

Henry and Rika just smiled as the couple went to their flight.

"They're really happy, don't you think, Henry?" Rika remarked.

"My sister? She's always happy but now I saw what made her truly happy…" Henry said.

"I agree…" Rika replied. "I wonder if she liked the pair of swans that I gave her."

"What does it look like?" Henry asked; intrigued with what Rika gave to his older sister.

"Haven't you seen a swan, Henry?!" Rika asked with surprise.

"I saw one. But I wanted to imagine what you gave to Jaarin. Is it fragile?" Henry pressed.

"Yes, it's fragile. Kinda made of crystal!" Rika explained.

"Then Jaarin will like it. She likes anything fragile, if you must know!" Henry answered.

"Well, at least, I got it right!" Rika chuckled.

Then, Henry received a call. When he picked up his phone, it was Takato who was on the other line.

_"Hey, Henry!"_

"Takato! How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

_"I got a hangover. But I'm fine. Thanks to my mother's remedies when Dad's drunk!"_

"Well, that's good!" Henry answered. "When are you leaving anyway?"

_"I don't know. Daichi told me to stay put in Shinjuku… Anyway, when are you guys leaving?"_

"Saturday, Takato. It was planned already."

_"Oh. When we return, Daichi would probably get mad at us for spending our vacation too much!" _Takato laughed.

"I would like to think so. We're in the airport because we dropped Jaarin and her husband."

_"You're getting envious at them, aren't you?"_

"Maybe. But forget about me, alright? We gotta go and return back home."

_"Okay! Just say hi to your 'girlfriend' for me!" _Takato sneered. _"Bye."_

Henry just laughed. "Okay. Bye."

He pondered the word "girlfriend" for a moment then his gaze went to Rika. He feels almost empty when he is not near her, he enjoys her company and most of all, and he could not deny his feelings for her.

"Rika? Shall we go?" he asked the auburn-haired girl who was staring at nowhere.

"Yeah, sure!" Rika answered.

The two went to Henry's car and started to journey home.

"So, did you enjoy your stay here?" he asked Rika while he was on the wheel.

"Of course, Henry! I had fun for the past week!" Rika admitted. "Suzie was totally wild! We've been talking about the random stuff!"

"And I bet you're talking about boys, eh?" Henry grinned.

"Some sort of!" Rika answered. "I'll leave our conversation to your imagination, Wong!"

"Sure!" Henry chuckled. "By the way, I'm really sorry about Jaarin letting you drink during her bridal party… My sister's always nuts with the visitors."

"Oh. That's nothing, Henry! I've accustomed to drinking but not too much because I know my limits." Rika insisted.

When they reached the Wong residence, they went down and found Suzie in the living room reading something.

"You're back!" Suzie said to the two.

"Yeah…" Henry said. "Where's Mom?"

"She's with Aunt Miya." Suzie explained. "Why?"

"No reason…" Henry said as he and Rika sat down beside Suzie. "And Dad?"

"He's in Hypnos…" Suzie answered. "Oh brother. How I wish you'd extend your stay here but you have work… Now I'm all alone now…"

"Don't worry, Suzie… I'm thinking of transferring back to Shinjuku after a few months maybe." Henry assured.

"What about you, Rika? Are you moving back to Shinjuku as well?" Suzie asked.

"I don't know…" Rika replied uncertainly. "Life's boring in my present workplace…"

"Are you kidding? You get to interview celebrities and famous people, Ri!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah… But you don't know the half of it, Henry! Sheesh!" Rika snorted.

Henry laughed at her irritated face.

"You know, you guys are the funniest!" Suzie said as she put each arm on Rika and Henry. "But I like you guys!"

Then, that afternoon, Henry took Suzie and Rika outside of their house, especially that he and Rika will have their last day in Shinjuku before they leave the next day. They returned to the place where they first saw the cherry blossoms.

"I really like this place. Henry has brought me here many times. Around five times, I guess…" Suzie said. "Did my brother bring you here, Rika?"

"Definitely, Suzie!" Henry said proudly.

"You can bring your future girlfriend here, Henry! And with that, you can propose to her here! Isn't that romantic?" Suzie said dreamily.

_Actually, I brought her here already…_ Henry thought and began to speak up. "Good idea, Suzie!"

Rika stared aimlessly at the cherry blossoms and eventually turned her expression blank. Noticing the poker face on Rika, Suzie began to call Rika's attention.

"Hey, Rika! You okay?" Suzie asked Rika.

"Of course I am… I thought about the word romantic…" Rika answered plainly.

"Don't worry, Rika! You may have failed in romance but you can still have someone right just for you!" Suzie assured. "Or, maybe you can go out with Henry and see if something romantic happens!"

Henry and Rika blushed at that point and looked away.

"What did I say? Because of that, you blushed and looked away!" Suzie replied, noticing what Henry and Rika did just for a moment.

"Why would you ever suggest that, Suzie?!" Henry asked, feigning ridicule and interest at the possibility. "Rika and I are just best friends!"

"Yeah!" Rika added. _I find Suzie's idea very funny…_

"Come on! Let's just go to the mall and pretend that we didn't hear something from Suzie!" Henry urged, slightly embarrassed.

Then the three went to the mall to spend the rest of the afternoon there.


	12. Date With A Friend

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the "date" between Rika and Henry was done in a rush. I don't know how to write social gatherings well. This is Chapter 12. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Date With A Friend**

The next day, Henry and Rika were placing their bags in the car. They were ready to go back to Tokyo that day.

"Henry, you take care of yourself!" Mrs. Wong said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wong!" Rika said courteously. "Thank you for everything!"

"Don't worry, Rika! If you feel like returning to Shinjuku and Rumiko's not around again, you can stay with us. You will be always welcomed here!" Mrs. Wong assured.

"I'll miss you, Rika!" Suzie said and hugged Rika. "Wish you'd come back again sometime!"

Rika could not believe what she had done during the past week. She only just went to Shinjuku with Henry to have a time out, developed her feelings for him and formed somehow an unusual friendship between her and his family. Usually, she was all ice but now, she can be friends with people as well.

"Sure I will. I'll miss you too, Suzie!" Rika replied simply.

"Take care too!" Suzie said.

"You take care of yourselves, children…" Mr. Wong said.

"Yes, Dad!" Henry said. "We have to go. I'll see you on my next visit."

The two went inside the car and started their journey back to Tokyo. While Henry was driving, Rika felt at peace now that she had a week of rest.

"So, are you ready to return to work on Monday?" Henry asked.

"Not on Monday. Tuesday!" Rika answered.

"Why though?" Henry inquired.

"Because, the launch is on Sunday and definitely, all of us are still tired from the event so the chief executive officer made Monday a holiday just for us," Rika explained.

"Super long weekend!" Henry chuckled.

"I agree to that!" Rika answered. "I just hope there won't be surprises when I come back."

Rika could not get to admit her feelings for Henry as of this moment. She was still absorbed by the events that happened in Shinjuku. She looked at Henry in the eye after that little tug-of-war, she danced with him during Jaarin's wedding. Best of all, she began to love everything he does.

"Henry? I want to say thanks… again… for this. Because by bringing me here, I realized that there are things in life that I should enjoy. At least, I didn't get to mope during the weekends as I expected…" Rika said.

"Sure. No problem!" Henry said.

"And Wong? You better remember that you'll pick me up at six tomorrow for the anniversary launch!" Rika stated.

"Aye aye, Ma'am!" Henry said with a mock salute.

After a three-hour drive to Tokyo, the two eventually made it there. It was twelve in the afternoon when they arrived there, similar to the time they arrived in Shinjuku last week Friday. Henry dropped Rika first to her house.

"I'll help you with your bags, Ri!" Henry added as he extended his hand to get Rika's bag.

"Don't bother, Henry! It's light, anyway…" Rika protested.

"No. You better go inside and I'll handle this…" Henry assured.

Rika just pouted. "Fine…" she managed to say.

When Henry and Rika entered Rika's house, Rika was thinking of what to do on the anniversary launch tomorrow until Henry interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Rika?" Henry started.

"Yeah?" Rika said.

"Here…" Henry said and handed a picture of him and Rika captured during Jaarin's wedding. "A little souvenir of Shinjuku."

Rika took the picture and simply nodded. "Wow… Thanks…" she said.

"You're welcome…" Henry said. "I guess I'd better go now…"

"Yeah. Even though we're 'two streets' away from each other. Thanks again!" Rika said as Henry went out of her house.

Henry just smiled and went inside his car. Rika watched as the car sped away from her house. After that, she went inside and unpacked her things.

That afternoon, Henry was busy putting the things in the laundry when Takato called him.

_"For pete's sake, Henry Wong! What happened to your phone? Why can't I reach it?" _Takato said.

Henry said sheepishly. "Sorry! My phone battery got busted during the travel to Tokyo. I just charged today. What is it, anyway?"

_"I might return to Tokyo on Monday. Daichi's colleague made a little business to do in Shinjuku that needs my presence. If someone finds me in the office, you know what to do!"_

"Alright. Anything else, Takato?"

_"Shinji called me today that there are files that are on my desk since yesterday. Can you please keep it for me? They were intended for Daichi actually…"_

"So you're saying that there are papers in your table that are for Daichi?" Henry asked.

_"Yep! Just keep it and if you see him on Monday, please give it to him will you?"_

"Sure, why not?" Henry said. "Anything else regarding to Tokyo Cor?"

_"Nothing, Henry. Thanks anyway for doing the favor. Bye and see you on Tuesday!"_ Takato said.

"Okay. Bye!" Henry said and with that, he hung up the phone.

At the very same moment, Henry heard his doorbell ring. He decided to get a run from it since he was washing his clothes today.

"Wait a minute!" he said.

When he got out, he saw his officemate Shinji Takamoto outside his house.

"Hey Henry! Looks like you just arrived!" Shinji chuckled.

"Yeah! Anyway, what's up, Shinji?" Henry asked as he got out of his house.

"Takato's got papers to be sent to Daichi so he told me to bring them to you so you could keep it safely." Shinji explained.

"So that's why he was requesting me that…" Henry mused.

"By the way, where's Takato? I thought he's returning this week!" Shinji said.

"Well, he just called me and said that he will be back on Monday from Shinjuku because of Daichi's colleague…" Henry recalled.

"Oh, that's Mr. Moto… Anyway, I have to go. I just went here to drop these papers to you." Shinji said and he gave the folder to Henry.

"Okay. See you on Monday!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Yeah! See you!" Shinji said and he went off.

Henry went inside the house and returned to doing the laundry.

Meanwhile, Rika was thinking of what she will do tomorrow so she was finding an appropriate outfit for the event. She certainly does not want to outdo Mrs. Hayashi; otherwise, she will be named as Rumiko Nonaka of Tokyo Ad.

"Black-and-white? They look nice…" Rika said as she fished out a simple black-and-white dress that looked like the one she wore on Jaarin's wedding.

Since she had no other dresses to wear and Henry had seen her already with the maroon dress last Sunday, she decided to wear this.

"My mother would probably be proud if she saw me live!" Rika mused. "And I haven't told Henry that tomorrow's slightly formal! Crap! My mind's totally in a crappy state because of my feelings. I'd better tell him…"

Rika dialed Henry's number and prayed that he could answer after one ring. She felt that a miracle happened because he answered immediately.

_"Hello, Rika?"_

"Henry, just to inform you, you have to wear something slightly formal tomorrow."

_"Slightly formal?"_

"Yeah! Anything black or white, you decide."

_"Alright. Thanks for telling me, anyway. Anything else you wanted to say, Ri?"_

"Nothing, Henry. I just reminded. Bye and see you tomorrow…" Rika said.

Back to her house, Rika was slightly happy that she will not go out with someone unfamiliar with her tomorrow.

_I am so thankful that Henry's here… Because of him, I realized a lot about my life… Especially when Ryo and I broke up, he helped me so much. When he brought me to Shinjuku, he made me even happier. His family was no doubt fun to be with. I wish he would always stay that way and wish that he'll never leave me. Jeri and him are the only friends that I've got. Takato, yes but he's not closer like them…_ she thought.

Over at Henry's house, he could swear that he was glad to be with Rika at her event tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Rika was jogging when she felt that all of the guys she passed stared at her.

"STUPID WORMS!" Rika said as she shook her head and jogged again.

When she returned home, she was just in time to answer a phone call. It was Jeri who was calling.

_"Rika!" _Jeri exclaimed.

"Jeri! How's it going?"

_"Are you going to the anniversary launch tonight?"_

"Yes…"

_"With whom? Hideki?"_

"No. The guy also starts with an H!" Rika chuckled.

_"Oh! It's Henry, isn't it?"_

"Yeah…"

_"I would imagine seeing Hideki's face when he sees you and Henry tonight!"_

"Where did you get that crappy imagination of yours, Katou?"

_"Nothing! I really imagine hard!"_

"Well… I don't know. Shall I send your regards to Mrs. Hayashi?"

_"Definitely. Have a good date to you two!"_

"What the heck?!"

Jeri had hung up before Rika could say anything more.

_Stupid Jeri! Always gives imaginations that seem to be unbearable!_ Rika thought in disgust.

That night, Rika fixed herself similar to the way she made herself during Jaarin's wedding until six and put her hair in its usual fashion since she did not want to get pretty messy with her hair that night. At exactly six in the evening, there was a ringing of the doorbell.

When she went forward to answer it, she saw a handsome-looking Henry Wong clad in black suit and pants. Henry noticed that she looks more beautiful when she wears dresses.

"Am I the first one to tell that you look gorgeous tonight?" he smiled.

"I'm afraid so. And yeah, same applies to you, Henry. You look handsome too!" Rika, who hid her blush, answered.

"Shall we go?" Henry asked, blushing as well.

"Sure!" Rika said casually.

They rode into Henry's car and reached the venue where the event will take place. Rika, for the first time, felt nervous because she will attend a social gathering that is as exquisite as this one. Henry eventually discovered her uneasiness.

"What's wrong, Ri?" he asked.

"I'm nervous. It's my first time to attend a party just like this one…" she admitted ruefully.

"It's alright. We both are first-timers on this one!" Henry assured.

"But this is different… I… I…" Rika was already in her stammering mode.

"It's alright… Don't worry about it. You're very beautiful tonight yet you worry too much!" Henry added.

"Okay…" Rika said in defeat. "Let's go inside…"

The two made their way towards the event. Then, Rika saw Izumi who was hanging out with Ami.

"Rika!" Izumi called as she saw Rika approaching towards her.

"Izumi…" Rika added. "Henry, I'll be right back…"

Henry just nodded and settled to an area where Rika can see him easily.

"Oh my gosh, Rika! You are indeed a guy magnet!" Izumi added. "Who's that guy this time?"

"Just a friend Jeri and I know…" Rika answered. "I brought him since he placed an ad for the anniversary issue…"

"That's nice!" Izumi chuckled.

Rika just nodded. "Anyway, I'll go get my friend…" she said. "He might get lost with this place!"

"Sure!" Izumi said. "Have fun! Oh and by the way, we're going to be seated at table number fourteen."

Rika went on to get Henry. She was fortunate that she found him instantly.

"Sorry about that, Henry. I don't want her to think anything funny about us!" She said.

"It's no big deal!" Henry smiled.

"We'll sit at table number fourteen." Rika told Henry.

They went to find the table they were supposed to sit on. It was easy to find since there are few people who are roaming around the area. Rika found Hideki sitting as well with the ladies.

"Rika! You look awesome!" Ami exclaimed.

"Likewise!" Noriko added. "I'm all sets for this occasion."

"Looking good, Miss Nonaka!" Hideki commented on Rika's appearance and somehow felt jealous of Rika's companion.

Henry let Rika sit down first and he followed after. Rika decided to introduce Henry to Hideki.

"Henry, this is Hideki, the one who called when we were grocery shopping one time. Hideki, this is Henry, my best friend since we're teens and until now…" she said.

Henry shook Hideki's hand and vice versa. Then, peace went around the entire table.

The program started and the members of the editorial staff found it to be boring until the announcement of the awards began. Among those who won was Rika who bagged the Best in Feature Reporting when she covered the interview of her mother and of Naomi Kiryuu. Rika was surprised that her interviewee was also present as well when she went up to claim the award.

"Now that's something you don't see every day!" Rika said as she returned to her seat while holding her trophy.

"Why not? You did great!" Henry smiled.

"WE did great, Wong! If it wasn't for your help in driving, I wouldn't have interviewed Mrs. Kiryuu in the first place!" Rika protested while laughing.

The two laughed for some time until the launch of the magazine commenced. The ones seated at table number fourteen were amazed at the ideas Jeri Katou and Rika Nonaka had put in.

"I never ambitioned that my work will get published…" Rika said to Izumi. "But I guess it turned out really nice!"

"Don't be silly, Rika! You outdid yourself this year, you know!" Izumi replied.

Henry was surprised that Rika's labors were great. "Rika, those must be the aftermath of your stresses during the last three weeks, aren't those?" he said.

"Yeah! My source of pain in the head!" Rika added. "But I'm glad that's over."

A couple of hours after that, the anniversary launch at Tokyo Advertising Company had ended and the staff could say that they had fun laughing at their stresses while going out of the venue. Henry and Rika were exchanging jokes with Rika's friends.

"Rika! Where's Jeri?" Ami asked.

"She's in Nara with her family." Rika explained. "She'll be back tomorrow…"

"A day worth of beauty rest!" Noriko cheered.

"See you guys on Tuesday!" Izumi said.

"Yeah!" all the girls said.

"I'll see you around, Rika!" Hideki said.

"Yeah. See you…" Rika said idly.

Henry was waiting for Rika so they could go home already. When he saw her already, he was also smiling.

"I didn't regret accepting your invitation on this one, Ri…" Henry said. "I had fun with your colleagues… Maybe I could have them set up with the single guys in the office!"

"Yeah, I could consider your idea. They're hopeless romantic singles! But exclude Jeri and Izumi… They're taken already!" Rika added.

"You're right!" Henry chuckled as he led Rika to his car.

When they reached Rika's home, Henry stayed with Rika until she unlocks the door.

"Henry…" Rika started. "Thank you for accepting my invitation and for being my escort tonight."

"You're welcome, Ri!" Henry smiled. "And always will be!"

Rika smiled and finally entered her home. With that, Henry smiled as well and left the house.

_I've been doing everything with Henry… From business, vacation and gatherings! Maybe or maybe, I should let him in… _she thought.

These are the thoughts that are running in Rika's head and eventually she settled to sleep with a smile on her face.

_~ All I wanna do is find a way back into love. _  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love. _  
_And if I open my heart again, _  
_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end ~_

Meanwhile, in Henry's bachelor pad, his smile was better than when he left Rika earlier.

_Rika does have a heart when she opens up to others… I don't want her to change… That's why I loved her… Because of what she is… Maybe one day, I'll have the courage to tell her what I really feel about her… _he thought.

He then went to his bed and slept, knowing that he will have good dreams for tonight.

* * *

Two days later, Henry was in the office when he was assigned for a field work somewhere in the eastern part of Tokyo. He will be staying there for three days but the problem was, the phone that he brought does not contain Rika's number and the field work was good until Friday.

"Crap! The phone doesn't have Rika's number!" Henry berated himself. "How am I going to call her?"

At the same time, Rika was in the office trying to call Henry because she will give him a copy of their anniversary issue.

_What happened to Henry? I know he answers his phone as soon as he can!_ She thought while holding her phone.

Then, Jeri surprised Rika by saying that she will have lunch with her.

"Rika! Let's have lunch!" Jeri said.

"Okay…" Rika said.

They were in a nearby restaurant when Jeri noticed something wrong.

"Miracle! Henry isn't around?! Where is he, Rika?" Jeri said.

"I don't know, Jeri. I was calling him but it was full of ringing…" Rika explained. "Maybe he's busy."

"Yeah, maybe he is!" Jeri said. "Let's eat!"

Then that afternoon, Rika never bothered calling Henry.

_I know you're busy so I won't call you today. Maybe tomorrow…_ She thought.

That night, Rika dismissed what happened during the morning. But curiosity got the best of her so she went to Henry's place. It was empty and she assumed that Henry must be doing something important today.

* * *

The next day, Rika went with Jeri to the office. She was ready to get busy again after a promising project was given to her by Mrs. Hayashi.

"Rika Nonaka…" Izumi said as she gave a piece of paper to Rika so she could sign it.

"Thanks, Izumi…" Rika said as she took the paper from Izumi.

Then more and more works came that morning so she and Jeri had a cup of coffee.

"Jeri, hand this over to Noriko so I could give the papers to Hideki…" Rika said.

"Alright… It's getting dizzy in here, Ri!" Jeri groaned as she took Rika's papers.

"Don't worry, Jeri. After this, you'll get the bonus that you've been praying for…" Rika said coolly.

Right after doing so, Rika eventually went to Hideki to forward more papers.

"Hideki, I need these papers so they could go to Mrs. Hayashi already!" Rika said as she went to the cubicle of the hunk executive.

"I'm expecting these papers already. Thanks, Rika!" Hideki said with a grin.

"Just because you are the first male here in the office that I had lunch with doesn't mean we're going to be more than friends!" Rika replied coolly.

"Of course, Rika!" Hideki again said with a grin as he signed them as well. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Rika said sarcastically. With that, she turned her back to give the papers to her superior.

Izumi saw Rika going out of Hideki's office and she teased her. "Are you two having a casual date already?"

"NO!" Rika's eyes went wide as she ran off to Mrs. Hayashi's room.

When Rika went to Mrs. Hayashi's room, the older woman smiled at the sight of her employee.

"So, Rika… I guess you're happy because everything you did for the anniversary issue turned out to be just fine!" Mrs. Hayashi said.

"Maybe… I was just surprised…" Rika answered while she handed the papers.

"Don't worry… It takes time to measure a person's greatness, you know?" Mrs. Hayashi advised. "Maybe, this year is your time to shine!"

"I guess so…" Rika said. "Thanks, Mrs. Hayashi…"

"You're welcome, Rika!" Mrs. Hayashi said and with that, Rika left the room.

After that, Rika's mind went again to Henry. Somehow, he was occupying most of her mind because she has not heard from him yet since yesterday.

"I'm going to call and check him if he's okay…" Rika said.

Rika went to her table and called Henry again. This time, she only heard nothing but constant ringing only.

_Henry?! Where are you?! And what happened to you?!_ she thought while she tried many attempts to call him.

Jeri was surprised that Rika had been clinging to her cellphone for the past ten minutes.

"Rika? What is it?" Jeri said.

Rika finally gave up. "Nothing. I'm calling someone but he's not answering…" she said simply to avoid unnecessary statements from Jeri.

"Okay! I'm just checking if you're okay!" Jeri said.

"Thanks, Jeri…" Rika said.

That night, Rika could not help but think about Henry and his whereabouts.

_Henry… _Rika thought once again. She could not take him off her mind.


	13. Bittersweet Moments

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is the second to the last chapter. I know I made it sad during the preceding chapter but expect a little more with this one. This is Chapter 13. Please read and review. Thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bittersweet Moments**

The next day, Rika was in her office once again. She was worried because she had not heard from Henry for days already. Today is already Thursday. Although she would sometimes deny it, it was completely obvious that she has feelings for Henry already because she somehow misses him.

"Rika?" Jeri asked her friend, noticing her tenseness on the desk.

"Yeah?" Rika answered.

"Are you alright? You sound tense!" Jeri asked.

"N-No. Nothing at all! There's something in my mind that I forgot and I seemed to have forgotten it." Rika replied, trying to cover up the truth.

"Is it about work?" Jeri asked her again.

"Y-Yeah! It's about work…" Rika lied. If she told Jeri the truth without being sure first, it would lead to a disaster.

"I hope you'll remember it…" Jeri said as she tapped Rika's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jeri…" Rika replied. _Oh great… This drives me crazy!_

Rika called again Henry's phone, knowing that Henry changed from answering late to quick. But then again, she heard nothing but consistent ringing for the next ten minutes.

_What ever happened to Blue Hair? _Rika thought. _His phone cannot be reached ever since Tuesday!_

The possibilities went to her head for a couple of minutes. Even though she knows Henry could be really busy, she is still clueless about why he never bothered answering his phone for the nth time even at night. But in order for Jeri not to worry about her present predicament, she decided to stick to working hard for that hour. Moments later, she heard Jeri wail from her cubicle.

"Oh my goodness, Rika! I lost Ami's files!" Jeri yelled.

"What are you going to do now?" Rika asked, trying to play cool.

"Oh Ami Onuki! How I wish you would forgive me!" Jeri said, frantically searching the papers all around her desk.

Ami, who somehow overheard her name due to Jeri's screaming, went over to the two girls.

"What is it, Jeri?" Ami asked.

"Your files! They're missing!" Jeri wailed nervously.

"Baka! I already took them, girl!" Ami replied. "Here they are!"

The presence of Ami's files in Ami's hands brought relief to Jeri. Rika just shook her head in shame for Jeri.

"Really? Thanks, Ami!" Jeri said, feeling a hundred pounds lighter.

"Baka!" Ami teased.

Rika went again to her desk. Then before she knew it, she heard Izumi call her name.

"Rika, Mrs. Hayashi wants to see you now!" Izumi said.

"I think I'm getting demoted…" Rika said to Jeri as she was about to leave her cubicle.

"Don't say that!" Jeri said positively. "Think positive, Rika!"

Rika made her way towards Mrs. Hayashi's office with nervousness. For the first time she felt like this because she was afraid of her demotion in the company. She is somehow contented with what she had now so that was her feeling. When she went inside her boss' office, she tried her best to disguise her voice.

"Ma'am?" Rika managed to say.

"Rika Nonaka! My favorite executive assistant!" Mrs. Hayashi smiled.

"Ma'am, what is it?" Rika asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Rika. There is something right… just right for you…" Mrs. Hayashi replied.

"What is it?" Rika listened intently.

"I'm promoting you from executive assistant to account executive, Rika Nonaka…" Mrs. Hayashi said.

Rika did not move right after that. She was stunned at her superior's revelation. She first thought that she was demoted but it was exactly the opposite.

"Uh, Ma'am? What happened and why did I get promoted?" Rika asked, feigning cluelessness. She never expected a promotion in her two years of service inside the company.

"Seeing your unwavering dedication towards work during the past month and with the interview with Mrs. Kiryuu went very well, you will get what you deserve!" Mrs. Hayashi explained. "I told you many times that because of that, you're a candidate for promotion! Besides, your efforts came beautifully in the anniversary issue so it's high time that you get your reward!"

Rika was speechless after that. She did not even know what to say next.

"Miss Nonaka, are you alright?" Mrs. Hayashi asked, noticing the poker face on her employee.

"Yes, Ma'am! I just can't… believe it…" Rika replied with a half-smile forming in her face.

"Rika, even though you have a tough barrier at hand, I really like your modesty." Mrs. Hayashi replied with a grin.

Then her superior's words finally registered in her mind.

"Thanks, Ma'am Hayashi. I even thought I would get demoted because I filed a LOA during the working period of the anniversary issue…" Rika managed to say.

"Rika, don't be silly! It's your finished hard work that count, not the absences!" her superior chided. "Now go on and relay the information with your friends!"

Rika just smiled and eventually left her superior's office. Then as she stepped outside, she saw her friends looking at her as if she was an alien.

"So, what's the word?" Ami asked.

"Don't leave us hanging, Rika Nonaka!" Noriko retorted.

"What did Mrs. Hayashi say?" Izumi then asked.

"Rika, are you alright?" Jeri asked. "You look pale!"

Rika was speechless again for a minute until she blurted the news. "I got… promoted…" she said.

There was wild cheering in the office when they learned of Rika's newfound status in the office.

"Way to go, Rika!" the girls cheered her.

"Congratulations, Rika!" Noriko added.

"So, we should expect a blow-out from you because you got promoted from executive assistant to account executive, huh?" Izumi teased.

"I don't know. I haven't received my salary yet." Rika replied sheepishly.

"You owe us a bar hopping session, Nonaka!" Ami replied.

While being cheered by her girl friends, Hideki was watching the entire scene. When the hilarity died down and Rika was alone afterwards, he approached her casually.

"Congratulations, Rika!" Hideki said with a smile.

"T-Thanks…" Rika said and noticed that she stuttered.

"You deserved it, Rika. I assure you…" Hideki replied.

Rika just nodded. "Well… This must be the feeling of having an achievement for two years…" She said.

"And you're not happy?" Hideki asked, noticing the expressionless face on Rika.

"No. I'm happy with my promotion. It's just incomplete if you feel that half of yourself is worried because of one thing… Maybe I'll just think positive for that to happen!" Rika replied. She was also thinking of telling Henry the news but she remembered that she heard only constant ringing from his other line moments ago.

Hideki nodded. "I agree with you. Well, I guess I have to go, Rika. Congratulations on your promotion!" he said and he went off.

"Yeah yeah! You're welcome!" Rika said sarcastically and returned back to work.

That night, Rika went home. She was still surprised at what she got from her boss. Even though she is happy that she finally got what she greatly deserves, she is unhappy because her other friend is not around to hear the good news.

_Oh, Henry… I hate to admit it but I kind of miss you already… Life's pretty boring without you…_ She thought.

Even if she wanted to get some early sleep, Rika could not do so because she kept thinking about him over and over again. She did not even notice that she was still awake even at one in the morning.

She looked at the picture of her and Henry taken during Jaarin's wedding. She remembered how happy they were during their trip to Shinjuku a week ago.

"As the saying goes… Absence of a loved one makes the heart go fonder." Rika mused as she held the picture.

_~ It's a quarter after one._  
_I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_  
_And I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without, _  
_I just need you now. ~_

* * *

The next day, Rika was in a mall conducting an interview with a client for the company once again. This was her tenth interview that she did for the past three days.

"Thank you for the interview, Mrs. Mise!" Rika said with courtesy.

"You're welcome, Rika. I'll let you know if I'll accept an offer for your company." Mrs. Mise replied.

Rika nodded and went out of the restaurant.

_I'm so glad that's over. I've been talking to random people for three days already! _Rika thought as she fixed herself.

Just as she was walking by, she noticed a blue-haired young man seated in a nearby café and recognized that it was Henry. Taking the opportunity to see if he is fine and to tell her feelings, Rika decided to go to him but checked her cellphone for any calls. When she opened her phone, she saw a text that came from Henry.

**"Hey, Rika! Are you free today? I wanted to talk about something with you…" **

Rika finally smiled because she can contact Henry once again. She then replied. **"Sure. I'm on my way."**

Meanwhile, Henry received Rika's text message and it made him smile and decided to sit near a restaurant. He was actually waiting for Rika so he could also explain what happened to him during the past few days. He was about to call her when all of a sudden, a girl approached him.

"Hey, Henry! What happened to you and why didn't you call me?" the girl, named Tiffany, said. She was another girl who happened to be Henry's next-door neighbor.

"Uh, I was in field work and I didn't bring my actual phone…" Henry said sheepishly. _Oh no. Not Tiffany!_

"Oh, Henry! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Tiffany said and jumped up and hugged Henry.

Henry was taken aback with what happened so he attempted to shove the girl off him.

When Rika was close enough to see Henry, she caught another person hugging Henry and left her agape and shocked. She got a glimpse of the girl and it proved to be a brunette.

"Oh… There's someone… else… But then again, who am I to have the right to be jealous? Although that's nothing…" Rika said while looking at the scene._ I guess all this time, I just assumed too much. Now, I'm heartbroken once again… _she thought.

Rika just stood there, motionless and sad once again.

On the other hand, Henry finally got a part of himself off from Tiffany's grip when he saw Rika immobile and expressionless. Then it hit him. He felt that Rika saw him in a public display of affection with Tiffany.

"Oh no! Rika…" Henry said as he saw her.

Rika realized that Henry saw her in her pathetic state. With that, she began to run away from him.

Henry, seeing that Rika ran away from him, eventually got up from his sitting and respectfully went away from Tiffany.

"Tiffany, I have to go…" he said.

"Where are you going, Henry?" Tiffany asked.

"I have to go! That's final!" Henry exclaimed and ran away.

"Oh… Okay! Take care, Henry!" Tiffany said.

Henry ran as fast as he could so he could catch up with Rika's speed.

Rika was now fighting uncontrollable tears as she continued running away from Henry.

"Rika, next time, you better remember that life is not just like math with assumptions. You better go accepting it with the proofs." she said to herself and continued sprinting. "And assumptions that grow higher can hurt, if you must know. And it also hurts to pretend that I don't love Henry either…"

_~ But I don't understand the meaning of love_  
_I do not mind if I die trying_  
_I do not mind if I die trying_  
_I do not mind if I die trying ~_

Henry fortunately caught up with Rika and began calling her. "RIKA! RIKA, WAIT!"

Rika eventually heard her name being called. She turned around, only to see that it was Henry who was doing it.

_Why is he chasing me? _she thought angrily as she brushed pieces of tears that fell on her face with frustration. _But you can't give in! Rika, you must not! I knew from the start that I'm just his best friend!_

Henry was still sprinting after Rika. He eventually saw Rika go out of the mall.

"RIKA, WAIT UP!" he yelled.

"Go away, Henry!" Rika managed to say in between tears. "I know you don't need me now…"

"Rika, it's not what you think it is!" Henry replied.

"Yeah right!" Rika said angrily.

"RIKA!" Henry called out once again.

But Rika was too busy minding her own world that she failed to realize that she was already standing in the middle of the busy street of Tokyo. Just before she could get some sense in getting into safety, Rika was already run over by an oncoming vehicle and she fell instantly on the spot and her head was slightly bleeding.

Henry saw what had just happened and became aghast. He saw Rika lying now on the hard cement while people are crowding over her. He blamed himself for what happened to her and with that, he went to her limp body so he could bring her to the nearest hospital.

"Rika…" he said sullenly as he brought her to the hospital while speeding up his car.

When he arrived at the hospital, Henry immediately carried her and brought her to the emergency room so she could be given first-aid.

"What happened to her?" a nurse asked him.

"She got run over by a car… and fell instantly… Please do everything you can!" Henry said frantically.

"Alright…" the nurse said and another nurse laid out a stretcher. "Come on! Let's take her in!"

In a matter of seconds, Rika was eventually transferred to the emergency room. Henry slapped himself many times because he felt that it was his fault why Rika met an accident today.

_Rika, I wish that you'd be okay… _Henry thought sadly. He definitely does not want to lose her. During the days when he was in field work, he felt lonely that he cannot call her, see her or even hang out with her. To him, life was completely boring without her. In short, he truly loves her with all his heart and he cannot live without her.

Henry then settled to sit in one part of the outside so he could easily hear the news regarding Rika's condition. He was angry at himself since Rika saw him and she probably thought that he was already in a relationship with another girl.

Then, his thoughts were inadvertently by the doctor.

"Mister?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Henry said as he stood up.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the doctor asked again.

"No. I'm just her friend. What is it, Doctor?" Henry said. He was worried with what the doctor will blurt out to him.

The doctor looked stern as he faced Henry.

"Well, your friend somehow lost blood but not to a great extent. She will be fine in a couple of hours. She needs some rest… and she needs someone who'll take care of her…" the doctor said. "Excuse me…"

Henry nodded simply and his mind reverted back to Rika. He went inside Rika's room and saw Rika unconscious with a small gauze on her head while lying in the bed. He could notice the traces of bittersweet tears that came from her eyes a couple of hours ago as he sat beside her bed.

_I'm sorry, Rika. But really, there's nothing between Tiffany and me. You're the one I only love and always will. _Henry thought as he looked at Rika's face sadly.

Before Henry knew it, he fell asleep while holding Rika's right hand with his right hand.

_~ Wake up feel the air that I'm breathing_  
_I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling_  
_I won't go another day without you_  
_Without you_  
_Hold on I promise it gets brighter_  
_When it rains I'll hold you even tighter_  
_I won't go another day without you_  
_Without you ~_


	14. A Chance For Us

**Author's Note: **This will be the final chapter and ending to my fan fiction. Sorry if it is kinda short but I'd better have a short chapter rather than making the ending rushed. I will also be on hiatus for the next few months because I'll be focusing on college studies. This is Chapter 14. Please read and review! Thank you for everything and please stay tuned for more! ;)

If you want ideas with the new fan fiction, visit my profile for details.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Chance For Us**

The next day, Henry woke up. He remembered that he fell asleep on Rika's bed the day before. When he looked at Rika, she was still not showing signs of consciousness. Because of that, he called Takato so that he can notify Jeri about what happened to Rika.

"Hello, Takato?"

_"Henry! Where are you?"_ Takato asked.

"I'm in the hospital…" Henry answered.

_"Why?"_

"Rika's in the hospital because of an accident…" Henry answered. "Better call Jeri so she could know what happened to Rika…"

_"Alright, I'll call Jeri. But nevertheless, she would be probably upset with that…"_ Takato said.

"I know… It's my fault why Rika's here…" Henry said sullenly.

_"Why?"_

"You go here and I'll explain it to you…" Henry said.

_"Okay! I'll go and pick Jeri up after I eat breakfast… Man, Henry you sure could call very early! Bye!"_

"Bye…"

After he heard Takato hung up, Henry had hung his phone as well. He returned his gaze to Rika, who was still unconscious and lying on the bed. He returned to where he was seated and decided to tell what he truly feels about her, even if he knows that Rika could have a slightest chance of hearing him. He held again her hand and spoke softly.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Rika… But I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry because it's my fault that you're in this situation… The truth is: there's nothing between me and Tiffany… I've been waiting for you all these years… I don't want to lose you, and… I can't live without you, Rika… because I… I… I love you…"

A few seconds later, Rika wakes up and her eyes flutter open. Then, tears slowly flow out from them. Her hand jerked because she felt that it has been hold by someone. When she rolled her eyes to her side, she realized that it was Henry all along.

"Henry?" she mumbled.

The mention of his name sent Henry to reality. "Rika?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… No need to worry about me, Henry…" Rika answered but her tears were still evident in her eyes and cheeks.

Henry noticed the tears on Rika's cheeks and he rubbed them away through his thumbs. "You're hurt because of me… I know it…" he said.

Henry's sentences rang a bell to Rika's mind. Her mind reverted back to what she heard just minutes ago.

**_"I don't know if you can hear me, Rika… But I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry because it's my fault that you're in this situation… The truth is: there's nothing between me and Tiffany… I've been waiting for you all these years… I don't want to lose you, and… I can't live without you, Rika… because I… I… I love you…"_**

"Henry, are those words that you mentioned earlier true?" Rika asked, expressionless.

Henry was surprised that Rika heard what he all said earlier. "Y-You heard what I said?" he said.

"Every word, Henry…" Rika said simply. "And I thought that those are really sweet…"

"I mean every word what I said, Rika…" Henry assured. "But before that, can I ask you three questions?"

"Yeah… Just don't take too long otherwise; I might miss my medication today…" Rika said.

"Alright…" Henry replied. "Why did you run away from me yesterday?"

Rika fell silent. She expected that kind of question from Henry so she eventually gave in so he could learn her side of the matter.

"You really wanted to know, Wong?!" Rika said.

"Yes…" Henry's answer came.

"I became jealous after I saw you in a hugging session with a girl yesterday and I thought that girl is your girlfriend. But then again, who am I to have the right to be jealous if I'm just your best friend anyway?! Now I realized that I'm silly to run away because of jealousy!" Rika answered.

Henry's eyes became wide and eventually he smiled due to the fact that Rika was jealous. He started to laugh.

"What's funny, Wong?" Rika asked with annoyance and noticed his laughter.

"Nothing…" Henry said while laughing. "You really are cute when you're jealous."

Rika seemed not to find this funny. "Don't even bother pulling my leg, Henry Wong! You find a girl who got her head bleeding still cute?" she retorted.

"Of course. You're not just cute, but beautiful and gorgeous. And like I said, there is nothing between me and Tiffany because all I really want is you… I'm not planning to enter a relationship if it's not with you…" Henry said and held her hand once again. "Next question, why are you jealous?"

Rika fell silent at that point. First she is somehow happy now that she knows that he loves her. However, the problem is: how is she going to answer Henry's question if it was already the obvious for her?

_Okay, Rika Nonaka… Henry Wong has told his feelings for you already… It wouldn't be fair if you don't answer back! _Rika thought.

"I… I… T-That's because I… I… I love you, Henry…" Rika finally revealed.

Henry became elated, now that the love of his life told him that she loves him. He instantly hugged her softly, knowing that Rika is not yet fully recovered. Rika was taken aback but she rode with it as well, feeling happiness with Henry's warm arms enveloping her.

"I love you very much, Henry. More than anything else…" Rika said after she and Henry broke apart.

"I love you too, Rika… Henry added with a smile. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's my fault, Henry… I ran and I didn't listen to you…" Rika assured. "So it's not you. It's me. I know it takes more than words for me to believe in love once again. And I thank you, Henry. Because of you, you made it easier for me to believe that everyone deserves a second chance especially at love."

Henry smiled and touched Rika's hand for a few minutes. Just minutes after their sweet moment, the two heard the door knock and inside came Takato and Jeri.

"Hi, guys!" Takato greeted.

"Rika!" Jeri exclaimed and ran to Rika's side and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… Don't be afraid of my injury… It's just a product of my misinterpretation, misunderstanding as well as an accident." Rika chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm out of the hospital…"

"I'm so glad you're fine, Rika! How am I going to live without you?" Jeri said while hugging Rika.

"Thank you, Jeri! At least, there's another person who can't live without me!" Rika jested while looking at Henry, who caught on to the glance she gave him and smiled.

Takato laughed. "Why didn't you include me, Rika? How could you!" he complained.

"If Jeri can't live without me, so can't you!" Rika corrected with a sneer.

"Thanks, Rika! You're such a great friend!" Takato said.

"No problem, Gogglehead! I won't be your friend if you tried to hurt Jeri!" Rika added.

Takato laughed again and felt his phone ringing. "Uhm… I hate to interrupt… But… Excuse me, guys! I'll go outside to answer this call!" he said.

"I'm going with you, Takato…" Jeri said. "I remembered that I'm going to see my cousin who's a nurse here in the hospital… Wait for us, guys!"

"Sure!" Henry and Rika said in unison.

The two did not mind being alone so the two brunettes got out and afterwards, Henry closed the door. They heard another knock on the door and Henry dashed to open and see who it was. It turns out that the person was Ryo.

"Rika?" Ryo said.

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Rika asked, taken aback.

"Well, I… I saw Jeri outside and asked where you were so she gave me your room number… Rika, I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you… I really do…" Ryo said to Rika with sincerity. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you… since I believe that 'let bygones be bygones'…" Rika assured. "But I wanted to thank you for everything… You had been a part of my life and there's nothing that could change it…"

Ryo smiled then his gaze went to Henry. "Henry, I'm sorry for beating you up… I guess I was insane that time to jump into conclusions…" he said. "But I know that you will love Rika more than the way I do… Please take care of her for me, will you?"

Henry smiled as well. "I will, Ryo. I will…" he said.

Ryo replied with a smile. "Thanks, Henry and Rika…"

Henry and Rika simply nodded.

"Well, I guess I'd better go now since my dad needs company here. I wish you two very well…" Ryo added.

The two nodded again and Ryo went out of Rika's room. Henry closed the door after Ryo was totally out of sight. They did not mind if the two of them are alone once again. In fact, Rika also had a question for Henry that needed the two of them just to hear.

"Henry?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Ri?" Henry asked, looking straightly at Rika.

"What's your third and last question?" Rika asked.

"Oh that?" Henry chuckled and took Rika's two hands into his. "Rika Nonaka, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rika eventually giggled. "Of course!" she answered. "How could I say no to you?"

Then, their faces moved closer to each other and Henry gently pressed his lips onto Rika's and they engaged into a passionate kiss that lasted for almost a minute.

_~ Baby your my destiny_  
_You and I were meant to be_  
_With all my heart and soul_  
_I give my love to have and hold_  
_And as far as I can see_  
_You were always meant to be my destiny ~_

But little did they know is that Takato and Jeri witnessed their sweet exchange because they peeked through the door.

"I always knew that they'll end up together!" Jeri said to Takato. "Now we'll have double dates from now on!"

"Yeah… Finally, they found the person who is truly right for them!" Takato mused. "Just like us!"

Jeri eventually leaned on Takato's shoulder and gave a signal to Takato to leave the new couple some privacy. Takato finally relented and closed the door.

Inside the room, the new couple blushed after they broke apart.

"I love you, Rika Nonaka…" Henry said, looking at Rika lovingly.

"I love you too, Henry Wong…" Rika said with all love from her heart.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rika, completely recovered from her injury, is now working once again in her cubicle when Hideki came.

"So, Rika, I was wondering if after this, we could go out on a date or something?" he said with a sly grin.

Rika was not paying attention to her office-mate's antics since she was busy making graphs and stuff. Then it happened that Rika's phone was ringing. When Rika saw it, it was Henry who was calling. She was happy that Henry's call had perfectly timed the end of her paperworks.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hey, Rika!" _Henry said from the other line.

"Oh, hi Henry!" Rika said, but glanced a bit at Hideki's direction. "What's up?"

_"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice once again…" _Henry said.

"Henry, you don't have to miss me! We're almost a street away from each other and I can visit you if the need arises!" Rika said cheerfully.

_"HAHA! Well, am I going to see you this noon for our date?" _Henry teased from the other line.

"Wong, you sure know how to crack jokes even though we're just talking in phone!" Rika said. "And it's just a lunch! Not a date!"

_"Well, my love, __it may not be a date to you but it is to me__…" _Henry said.

With that remark, Rika felt herself blush. Fortunately, she was seated facing the divider of her cubicle so that no one could notice her face turning pink.

"Wong, stop. I'm already blushing." Rika said to Henry so that he would stop his blush-making comments about her.

_"I can already imagine, Ri." _Henry chuckled._ "Anyway, I have to go now. I love you!"_

Rika looked around in the office if someone will hear her. Hideki was not yet leaving from his standpoint since he was making rounds in the employees' area so they could sign the memorandum issued by Mrs. Hayashi.

"I love you too!" she said in whisper.

_"Why are you whispering?" _Henry asked from the other end.

"Someone's here… I don't want him to think anything funny about us… Jeri and Takato are the only ones who know about this…"

_"You mean that executive that's still head-over-heels for you?"_ Henry teased.

Rika laughed because Henry figured out the person nearest to her. "Yeah. That good old heap who's been hitting on me… But I don't want to…"

Henry laughed. _"Well, you can imply the reason!"_

Rika instantly knew what he really wanted. "Oh no! Don't make me do it!"

_"Please? Can you do it for me?"_ Henry begged teasingly from the other end.

Rika eventually gave in, since she does not want Henry begging to her and also to drive herself away from being the executive's apple of the eye.

"ALRIGHT, HENRY! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Rika replied loudly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Jeri just threw fits of laughter since Rika avoided blurting out 'I love yous' in public. Hideki was completely aghast since he just learned that Rika is taken already.

_"I love you too! Take care!" _Henry replied with a chuckle.

When Rika heard her boyfriend hung the phone, she eventually turned around to see her office-mates now staring at her. She let out a triumphant chuckle since she won the battle with Hideki's attempts in hitting on her.

When Jeri left, Hideki was curious. "You're not serious, are you?"

Rika first glanced at her wristwatch and found that it was 11:55 already. That must be the reason behind Henry's phone call.

"No. I'm serious with what I said earlier!" Rika chuckled. "And sorry, Hideki, I'm really not interested… I think we'd be better off as colleagues! And, I gotta go now. Someone's waiting for me."

With that, Rika eventually went out of the office with her bag and went down the elevator.

When she reached the ground floor, she was surprised to see that Henry was actually waiting for her in the lobby.

"Henry!" Rika said cheerfully and gave him a hug.

"Rika!" Henry said. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Rika said.

_Now I truly understand what Mrs. Kiryuu meant during my interview with her weeks ago. The person who's always with me is the one who is truly for me. But more important thing is, when you're given a chance at love, you have to seize it. Who knows maybe that love will be the key to the person you're fated to be with. And lastly, I realized that love is indeed sweeter at the second time around. _Rika thought.

"I love you, Mr. Henry Wong…" Rika said, looking at her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Miss Rika Nonaka…" Henry said and looked at his girlfriend with a smile.

With that, Henry's left hand held Rika's right hand and they walked out of the building.

* * *

**Love comes at different times. Yet it does not mean it will always be like in the fairy tales. If you encounter a bad impression with love, then at your second chance, you can have a sweet taste of it.**


End file.
